Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Break the Limits season 1
by Marth the Lodestar
Summary: Many years passed since the story of the signers have ended and now a new chapter is written. The torch of the previous heroes have passed down to a new hero as well as a new threat that is changing the fate of the new hero. (No more taking OC's ), (may contain lemon for some characters just saying.)
1. Break the limits 001: Paralogue

Differ by Janne da Arc- opening song

* * *

Break the limits 001: Prologue

* * *

**One can Wish for something.**

**One can Hope for anything.**

**The one calls for Desire is a Sin.**

**The Wish is Granted.**

**The Resolve is made by Choice.**

**The Stars and the Seas are one.**

**The Time has come to give Liberty and Hope.**

Many years later in a place called New Domino City things change after Yusei Fudo and the signers, the Crimson Dragon saved the world, the Yilaster are defeated. Now the next chapter will be written down and passed down by another duelist who shares the same dream as the past heroes. The stage is set for the next actors who will take their place.

At the same time, in void of the Duel Monster there's a threat that change the balance of the world. The One who are assigned to protect the world are the descendants of the Crimson Dragon called the Liberators, each one are assigned to protect the Duel Monster void but the threat called the Dark Liberators has gotten all the Liberators except for one, the strongest out of all the Liberators manages to escapes the void and seeks refuge in the human world. In order to defeat this threat, each Liberators must look for someone who are potential in both mind and soul but all most of the Liberators are captured and now the Dark Liberators is also searching people who have greed in their hearts or willing to do anything to gain their personal greed.

* * *

Next time on Break the Limits:

A Duelist manages to out run Sector Security with a rare deck that no one seen before and the last Liberators is showed in this duel, mean while someone with the opposite deck watches the duel and realizes that the last Liberator is here on Earth.

* * *

**Ok since I'm starting to restart some of my stories not because I don't like it just because I'm go through a major change that is taking place in my life so here's the deal since I'm restarting some of my stories, this one you send any character you want but it can be an OC deck or a deck that you like also I would appreciate if some people want to do a collaboration with me please send the request through PM then click review if you want send your OC with a OC deck or a deck that you like, also some of the previous stories I have written will be on hold for now.**

**Rules for OC:**

**Name: ( Last name optional )**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like:**

**name, element, Lv, ATK, DEF, effect, appearance**

**Duel Rider suit: design and name**

**Duel Runner: Model name, model appearance**

**Which side do you be on Dark Liberators, Liberators or neutral if your OC were to pick:**

**Background on Dark Liberators: The Dark Liberators are the opposite of the Liberators and the descendants of Yilaster, the Liberators wanted peace in the Void of the Duel Monsters but the Dark Liberators disagree with the Liberators's way of peace and decided to rebel and now all most of the Liberators have fallen except for one Liberator. Now the Dark Liberators are in search for the last Liberator and plans to finally imprison the Liberators and rule the world.**

**Background on the Liberators: The Liberators are Descendant of the Crimson Dragon, who are maintaining peace throughout the Void of the Duel Monster as well as protectors of the world but now the Liberators are captured by the Dark Liberators. Now the Leader of the Liberators who is looking for someone who are potential in both mind and soul.**

**Here are the members of the Dark Liberators:**

**Dark Liberator Annapurna**

**Dark Liberator Ganesha**

**Dark Liberator Matangi**

**Dark Liberator Balrama**

**Dark Liberator Garuda**

**Dark Liberator Maya**

**Dark Liberator Bhuvaneshwari**

**Dark Liberator Hanuman**

**Dark Liberator Ram**

**Dark Liberator Brahma**

**Dark Liberator Indra**

**Dark Liberator Saraswati**

**Dark Liberator Buddha**

**Dark Liberator Kali**

**Dark Liberator Shakti**

**Dark Liberator Dhanwantari**

**Dark Liberator Kartikay**

**Dark Liberator Shiva**

**Dark Liberator Dhumavati**

**Dark Liberator Krishna**

**Dark Liberator Sita**

**Dark Liberator Durga**

**Dark Liberator Kurma**

**Dark Liberator Vamana**

**Dark Liberator Ganga**

**Dark Liberator Lakshmi**

**Dark Liberator Vishnu**

**Dark Liberator Nirvana**

**- Dark Liberator Nirvana is the Leader of the Dark Liberators **

**- The Dark Liberators' names comes from Hindu Gods**

**Members of the Liberators**

**Liberator Amun**

**Liberator Anubus**

******Liberator Bes**

**********Liberator Anubus**

**************Liberator Hathor**

******************Liberator Horus**

**********************Liberator Isis**

**************************Liberator Khnum**

******************************Liberator Osiris **

**********************************Liberator **Ptah 

**********************************Liberator **Ra 

**********************************Liberator **Sebek

**********************************Liberator **Thoth

**********************************Liberator Abaddon**

**********************************Here's the current statues of the Liberators:**

**statues of the Liberators**

**Liberator Amun - capture by ****Dark Liberator Ram**

******Liberator Bes - capture by ****Dark Liberator Kurma**

**********Liberator Anubus - capture by ****Dark Liberator Shiva**

**************Liberator Hathor - capture by ****Dark Liberator Brahma**

******************Liberator Horus - capture by ****Dark Liberator Hanuman**

**********************Liberator Isis - capture by Dark Liberator Ganesha**

**************************Liberator Khnum - capture by ****Dark Liberator Matangi**

******************************Liberator Osiris **- capture by **Dark Liberator Vamana**

**********************************Liberator **Ptah - capture by **Dark Liberator Maya**

**********************************Liberator **Ra - capture by **Dark Liberator Lakshmi**

**********************************Liberator **Sebek - capture by **Dark Liberator Garuda**

**********************************Liberator **Thoth - capture by **Dark Liberator Buddha**

**********************************Liberator Abaddon - escaped and the last one of the Liberators to survive, she was almost capture by Dark Liberator Nirvana who's Abaddon's twin sister**

**********************************- The Liberator's name comes from Eygption gods and goddess and Abaddon's name comes from the Hebrew God mythology**

**********************************- The Dark Liberators are the polar opposite of the Liberators**

**********************************Symbol of the Liberators: a white cross with rune letter writing that has the word Peace**

**********************************Symbol of the Dark Liberators: a Black X that is formed by swords crossing each other with the kanji word Destruction **

**********************************I'll pick the OC who submit the best one out of them to be who will be the one that will be using the Dark Liberators also My OC will be the one that was be selected by the leader of the Liberators.**

**********************************If you want me to tell more info about the stuff I mention them it will be posted in the next chapter or two.**

***********************************Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE YU-HI-OH! 5D'S SERIES THANK YOU! THIS HAS BEEN A fANFIC BROADCAST BY MARBELIO***


	2. Break the Limits 002: The Rune Liberator

Acid Breath- by Janne da Arc- opening song

* * *

Break the Limits 002: The Rune Liberator

* * *

" Hey punk, get back here now! " Screamed a man who is 19 years old, with long blue hair in a ponytail, yellow eyes wearing a Sector Security uniform. The young sector security teen was chasing after a girl with short messy red hair that is juts in backward and down directions, dice cube ear piercings who was wearing a black tank top, blue sleevless jacket with gold trimmings, white shorts, blue roller boots with gold trimmings on the sides of the boots while wearing a necklace that a silver cross.

" Nope. If you want to arrest me so badly then you have to duel me." I teased the Sector Security teen in a childish tone.

" Okay then Kaiba it's not my fault that you will get arrested for what you did today."

" Duel! " The both duelist activate their duel disk, the female was using the Gunman Duel disk while the other one was using a Sector Security issue duel disk.

**Kaiba: 4000 LP**

**Reiter: 4000 LP**

" I go first..." I declare first before Reiter can start his turn. " Draw! "

" I summon the monster card Rune Liberator Kourin in attack mode to the field..." A female with long blond hair wearing a monk armor with black rune lettering of words relating fight appeared next to me. " Then I set 3 cards face down and I'll end my turn."

**Rune Liberator Kourin: Lv 1 ATK 1500 DEF 500 tuner warrior water**

" My draw, punk."

" I special summon Royal Guard Paladines in attack mode..." A bald male wearing armor that was dated back to the King Arthur Era appeared to field while holding twin axes.

**Royal Guard Paladines: Lv 4 ATK 1600 DEF 800 tuner warrior fire**

" Next I'll have Paladines attack that weak looking card." Reiter stated while his card is in standby mode.

" Go Paladines attack! Royal Mercy! "

" Not so fast, I activate the trap card called Liberators' injustice. With this card, I can destroy any card that attacks a Rune Liberator card then I can call forth another Rune Liberator card from my deck to the field." I said.

" Damn you Kaiba. Just what the hell are those cards." Reiter was shocked to see his Paladines was destroyed by a trap card.

" This is a rare deck that was created by Maximillion J. Pegasus before his death, it was entrusted by my father then was given to me on my tenth birthday." I explain him about this deck because he was shocked to see them. " Also I special summon Rune Liberator Rise in attack mode, also Rune Liberator Rise's effect activates, if there's another Rune Liberator on the field the opponent discards all the cards from his/her hand to the graveyard." A female with armor that gives off the appearance of a high schooler with black rune lettering relating to knowledge appeared on the field holding a spell book in her hands.

**Rune Liberator Rise: Lv 5 ATK 2000 DEF 1000 tuner warrior water**

Reiter discarded all of his cards from his hand to the graveyard which puts him in a disadvantage. " I'll end my turn, go punk."

" My draw! " I smirk when the card I need is in my hand. " I think it's time to end this..."

" _Checkmate..._" The card's voice appeared as if it was awaken from a slumber for a long time._  
_

**Kaiba: 4000 LP**

**Reiter: 4000 LP**

" Since you have no cards on the field, I can special summon Rune Liberator Reikkai to the field. " A male with spiky red hair wearing swordsman armor with black rune lettering relating to Victory appeared next to Rise while holding twin sabers in his hand.

**Rune Liberator Reikkai: Lv** **5 ATK 100 DEF 2000 tuner warrior water**

" Next I'll tune my Lv 5 monster Rune Liberator Reikkai along with the tuner monsters Rune Liberator Kourin and Rune Liberator Rise to Link Cross a new Rune Liberator on the field." I announce what I'm going to do with these tuners which made Reiter angry when he knew that this duel was going end badly for him.

" All of these Runes who are give the meaning the light of hope will give birth to a new Rune Liberator! Link Cross! Time to fight, Rune Liberator Abaddon! " The three Rune Liberator held their swords in mid-air which causes them to drain their life force away, all was left of them was the three swords they left then a bright blue light shined on the field which turned into a brand new Rune Liberator to appeared on the field. The new Rune Liberator was a female with silver short messy hair, red eyes with dragon slits, has a body of an model wearing the armor of King Arthur with black lettering relating to truth appeared in front of me holding two floating orbs with rune lettering relates to the word hope with a smile that she knew that this was going to end quick for Reiter.

**Rune Liberator Abaddon: Lv 11 ATK 4000 DEF 2500 warrior water**

" Now since Rune Liberator Abaddon is on the field, you can't do nothing to stop her attack to get through." I told him that his chances of winning this duel is zero percent. "

" Go! Rune Liberator Abaddon! Divine Justice! " Abaddon rushes towards Reiter to impale him with her two orbs, the black runes glowed when she attack him. With that attack all of Reiter's life points was drained away.

**Kaiba: 4000 LP**

**Reiter: 0 LP**

" Checkmate. Well Reiter, I had fun but now look at the time I have to get going now. " I smirk while deactivating my duel disk and left while Reiter was shocked to see that out of all people he was the one that lost the duel to a girl.

" Well now, looks like Reiter lost. I was hoping that he will try to stop her but at least I got what I wanted." A mysterious voice appeared not far where Milieu and Reiter had their duel. The mysterious voice belong to a female with blond hair, green eyes, wearing the same uniform as Reiter was wearing but the difference was that she was at a higher rank than him.

" _My lady, do you think that card Rune Liberator Abaddon is the same card that escaped the void and seek help in this world? _" Another voice appeared beside the female Sector Security officer.

" Yes Aversa, it is her. I can't wait for "HIM" to hear about this, he'll be so please that we found it and the cards that we have will be enough to stop Rune Liberator Abaddon in her tracks.

* * *

" Hi, I'm Kaiba. I'm the only user of Rune Liberators, cards that focus on getting Link Cross to appear on the field and stopping other cards from getting Link Cross to appear on the field."

" The main key card that you saw is Rune Liberator Abaddon, the one of the most powerful card within the Rune Liberators."

Next time on Break the Limits:

Kaiba enters a shop to get something that she needs to enter the Bound for Glory Tournament and saws someone who used to be one of the most famous teams in Satellite.

* * *

**Duel Cards of Break the Limits 002**

**- ****Rune Liberator Kourin**

******Level 1 **

******ATK 1500 **

******DEF 500 **

******tuner **

******warrior **

******water**

******- ****Royal Guard Paladines**

**********Lv 4 **

**********ATK 1600 **

**********DEF 800 **

**********tuner**

********** warrior**

********** fire**

**********Effect: When this card destroys a monster with the opposite element, you can special summon two level 3 Royal Guard tuner token on the field**

**********- Liberators' injustice**

**type: ************trap card**

**********effect: this card can destroy any card that attacks a Rune Liberator card then you can special summon another Rune Liberator card from the deck to the field**

**********- ****Rune Liberator Rise**

**************Lv 5 **

**************ATK 2000 **

**************DEF 1000 **

**************tuner **

**************warrior **

**************water**

**************Effect: if there's another Rune Liberator on the field the opponent discards all the cards from his/her hand to the graveyard**

**************- ****Rune Liberator Reikkai**

******************Lv** **5 **

******************ATK 100 **

******************DEF 2000 **

******************tuner **

******************warrior **

******************water**

******************Effect: If the opponent has no cards on the field, then you can special summon Rune Liberator Reikkai to the field **

******************- ****Rune Liberator Abaddon**

********************** Lv 11 **

**********************ATK 4000 **

**********************DEF 2500 **

**********************warrior **

**********************water**

**********************Type: Link Cross**

**********************Effect: When this card is on field by Link Cross, you can reveal one 'Rune Liberator' card to negate the effect of a spell/trap/monster card that targets a Rune Liberator card on the field**

**********************Rune Liberators information: Rune Liberators are from a remote kingdom in the Void of Duel Monsters, they have knowledge in combat and tactics. It is the only deck that Maximillion J. Pegasus ever created before his death then it was given by Seto Kaiba then was passed down to his daughter, Kaiba. The names of the Rune Liberators comes from the Seven Deadly Sins, The Six Perfections, and names that doesn't relate to the perfections or the sins. Each Rune Liberator has different runes of different words relating similar things that have meaning. Rune Liberator Abaddon is Liberator Abaddon in a newer version since she escaped from the Void so that Nirvana can't imprison her. The Rune Liberators are often called the Forgotten Liberators because there was no records of them in the Void of Duel Monsters**

**********************Royal Guards Information: Royal Guards are from a laval kingdom that serves the Lavals in the Void of Duel Monsters. The Royal Guards focus on stalling other cards so that Link Cross can't be perform at any moment. The User of the Royal Guards is ****Reiter Sagiri, the son of ****Tetsu Ushio and ****Mikage Sagiri. The Royal Guards names comes from names that are royalty**

**********************************- Info on Reiter Sagiri: He's one of the two children of Mikage Sagiri and Tetsu Usiho. Mikage first got him the Royal Guards on his fifth birthday which made him happy. Reiter admires his father's work as Chief of Sector Security, he joined Sector Security at the age of 17 because his father believes that he will be a top rank Sector Security officer but Reiter is in his sister's shadow because she also plays a Royal Guard deck, Reiter was often compared to his sister for her knack in enforcing the law and dueling. Also he was in Duel Academy at the same time Milieu went their, he met her in the opening ceremony of Duel Academy where she told him that he was just someone who would waste her time dueling and he was just a lost cause if he's dueling against her. Thus began their rivarly.**

**********************************-Info on Kaiba Codename: Milieu - is the foster daughter of Seto Kaiba. She was raised in Martha's orphanage right before Yusei left Satellite to find Jack when she was 10. Kaiba went to Satellite to see if there was anything he could find for his next project until he stumbles upon a duel and saw Kaiba using a rental deck in a Rental Duel Shop Tournament with skills that is similar to his. After the Rental Duel Tournament, Seto walks up to her and asked her if she has any family or how she learned to use those cards to their full potential, she told him that it just depends on luck. Seto knew that Kaiba's talents can be perfected if he adopts her and trains her by himself so she brought him to Martha so he can arrange something with her regarding to Kaiba's condition. After 6 six years of living with her foster dad, Seto sends her to Duel Academy so he can see how much she learned from being trained by him. During those six years of living with Seto, she was given the Rune Liberators deck from Seto which Pegasus had given to him for proof of a trust between Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions. In present day, Kaiba manages to escape Sector Security because of the Speeding charges more than once an also her distrust in Sector Security because of Reiter's grudge against her because she's always stays ahead of him when she studied at Duel Academy.**

**********************************- Link Cross: Link Cross is new type of cards that uses tuners to bring forth new type of monster. When tuner monsters use Link Cross their life force is drained away, all that's left is their souls in a form of something that relates to them. The Lv tuner cards that you use to Link Cross is the Lv of the Link Cross monster**

**********************************Link Cross ex.) ****Rune Liberator Kourin: ****Level 1 + ****Rune Liberator Rise: ****Lv 5 + ****Rune Liberator Reikkai: ********************Lv** **5 = ************************Rune Liberator Abaddon: ****Lv 11**

**Here's what's going to happen, your OC can submit a Link Cross monster along with the deck that your OC has. The Link Cross monsters can be Lv 2 to Lv 12, so please follow the OC's deck rules for what your Link Cross Monster wants to be. Please send the Link Cross monster along with your OC through PM or through Review.**


	3. Break the Limits 003: Aero Speed

Braving by Kanan - opening song

* * *

Break the Limits 003: Aero Speed

* * *

As I was walking throughout New Domino City until I saw a shop that got my interest, it's called Satisfaction Parts. I stopped by the store and entered, the place was so awesome I can't even describe it. The place looked like a five star Duel Runner shop, all of those duel runners look like they have been customized by a pro who have a knack for duel runners.

" Hello. What can I do for you Miss." Answered a man in a stern tone.

" Oh, I was checking out the duel runners you have there." I answered to the owner of the shop." But you remind me of someone but who. I know, you're Kalin Kessler, the leader of the Team Satisfaction. Oh man, this is my best day ever, 1st I out duel Mr. Bossy pants not far where this place is and 2nd I met you here. This is my lucky day."

" Well Miss, what do you need I can ask my apprentice Joe to help you out with what you need." Kalin asked me then he called out his apprentice's name.

" What do you need Kalin boss sir." Answered a man who is 19 years old with long light brown hair, light green eyes, white skin, lean body build, wearing dark blue jeans, white and green sneakers, and a white t-shirt with an fighter jet design, green coat. But his tone of voice was calm which doesn't surprise me one bit since Kalin's tone was directed towards him.

" Help out the Miss with what kind a duel runner she needs then report back to me with what she needs so I can get to work." Kalin order Joe to his job as a worker not an apprentice.

" Right away boss." Answered Joe to his boss Kalin went back to the shop and started getting parts for my duel runner. " So Miss can I show you what kind of duel runners we have here."

" First my name is Kaiba and second of all do you have a catalog of what duel runners so I can get a look." I asked him what I wanted so he went straight to counter an look at the catalogs that the store owns and also a catalog I never seen before. I look at the store catalog but nothing got my interest but when I looked at the second one and this design got my interest. " Say Joe, what's that one?"

Joe seems shocked about this design I showed him. " I-I think boss owns one those but I'll asked him." He said and went to the back the store room where he told Kalin what I said and started an argument between the two of them, in the end Joe won the argument. " Okay boss is on his way to build the duel runner you pick out but in the mean time do you want to have a duel with me while we are waiting for boss to finish it."

" Sure I don't mind but can we go outside, I'll just don't want to ruin the place if we are dueling." I told him and we agree to this duel. So we went outside and duel.

" Duel!" Both of shouted as we activate our duel disk, mine is called the Gunman and his was a duel disk called a Aero Shark which is a shark type duel disk that is in the color green.

**Kaiba: 4000 LP**

**Joseph: 4000 LP**

" I go first since you challenge me." I shouted. " Draw! "

" I summon Rune Liberator Regla in attack mode." A female with short green hair wearing knight armor with black rune lettering relating to the word discipline and rule appeared in front of me holding a paint brush with kanji word discipline on the hilt. " Next I'll place 3 cards face down an I'll end my turn. "

**Rune Liberator Regla: Lv 4 ATK 1900 DEF 800 non-tuner warrior water**

" Okay. My turn draw! " Joe said in a calm tone which was different from what he was in the shop.

" I'll summon the tuner card called Aero Speed Risky in attack mode to the field." An android wearing bright green armor, two battery packs on his back, on the chest of the android was a crest of a dark green wing while holding a yellow grenade cannon with green stripes in Risky's hands in attack mode appeared next to Joseph on the field giving him a thumbs up. " Then I'll activate Risky's effect when Risky is normal summon I can call out two Aero Speed cards in exchange for two cards that I sent to the graveyard from my deck, so I call out Aero Speed Rush and Aero Speed Windy and I discard two cards from my deck to the graveyard." Joseph brought out two cards which were the same ones as his first monster but the difference is the colors and guns of the two monster that he called out then he took two cards from his deck and send it to the graveyard.

**Aero Speed Risky: Lv 3 ATK 1500 DEF 750 tuner machine wind**

******Aero Speed Rush: Lv 3 ATK 1400 DEF 700 tuner machine wind**

**Aero Speed Windy: Lv 4 ATK 1300 DEF 650 tuner machine wind**

" Since I have the appropriate tuner cards on the field I can Link Cross a new monster to show you the strength of the Aero Speed cards." Joseph shouted what he was going to do with the three tuners that is going to be used for a Link Cross.

" All of the opposing forces have nothing against the Generals of the Speed. These Aero Knight are now ready to stand and fight for the Liberators! Get ready or not here comes the Storming Bullets! Link Cross! Mach 5 Speed Mode Engage, Aero Speed Wind of Destruction- Typhoon! " All of the Aero Speed cards that Joseph had on the field were now drained away, except for their long range weapons that they had in their hands then a blast of gust came from the weapons and turned into a giant android with yellow armor with green trims on the armor, on the sides on the armor there was the crest of a dark green wings on the forehead while holding a bazooka on boths it hands.

**Aero Speed Wind of Destruction- Typhoon: Level 10 ATK 3000 DEF 1500**

" Woah, that's a card I heard about even though it's not a match for Regla here." I snickered.

" Well now since Typhoon is on the field, I'm going to have to destroy Regla." He was proud to have his ace card on the field and now he's going to destroy my Regla. " Now Typhoon attack Regla! Destructive Gale Force!"

" Woah! Not so fast, I play the first trap card called Runes Markings. This card allows me to cut the opponent's monster in half then I can return one Rune Liberator card to bring out a new Rune Liberator card." I told him this cards effect. When Typhoon ATK went from 3000 to 1500 which Regla counterattack and destroyed his Link Cross monster during the battle phase then Regla disappeared from the field and went to my hand then I called out Rune Liberator Slow to the field.

**Rune Liberator Slow: Lv 3 ATK 1000 DEF 2000 tuner warrior water**

" _Hey Kai, ready to fly..? _" Slow asked me. Slow was a female with long black hime-style hair, black eye color with a mask on her head that looks like a dear's head with two antler protrusions mirroring her mask, wearing a furisode that looks expensive with red and orange leave with black rune lettering that relates to the word energy on the fabric that is covering a large portion of her body with a yellow obi around her waist also she is sporting a traditional zori, at the center of her ornate flower sash is embelllished with a reminiscent deer's head image the fabric color of the sash is red. Then underneath her sleeves there are two large gauntlets that is hidden by her long sleeves that resembles like a sharp blade, holed fingers. " You know it Slow!" I responded to the female Rune Liberator.

" Woah! Kaiba that's some strategy you pulled off but I got more tricks up in my sleeve than just Typhoon." Joesph was amazed by how I used my first trap to stop his Link Cross monster from attacking Regla.

**Kaiba: 4000 LP**

**Joseph: 3600 LP**

" I'll end my turn with a face down card." He said with confidence.

* * *

" My turn draw! " I looked at the card and this card is the ticket for me winning this duel." I use Slow's effect, once per turn I can special summon a Rune Liberator card in exchange for a card I have to return to my deck so I special summon Rune Liberator Sophia to the field."

A bright blue came to the field, a female with light medium umkempt blonde hair. On her hair there are two yellow large transparent visors frame on her hair that act like hairclips, Sophia has bright blue childish eyes with yellow pupils also she wears a small light blue shirt, a light yellow hakama that is divided, that is tied using a obi, on her feet was a traditional geta, on the sash there was a lighter yellow fabric that was hanging from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of a dark vertical stripe intersected by a number runes relating to the word Wisidom on those horizontal lines. On her hands there are two large yellow gauntlets with pink and red floral ornaments design which is more fitted for females which takes the form of tiger claws.

**Rune Liberator Sophia: Lv 3 ATK 1400 DEF 700 tuner warrior water**

" _Hello Slow.._" Sophia greeted her comrades with kindness.

Slow was happy to see her fellow comrades once again. " _Sophia so nice of you to come here since we have to work together once again.._"

" Okay then Joe let me show the what my friends can do. I tune my Lv 3 Rune Liberator Slow along with Lv Sophia to Link Cross a monster that will take the skies of battle to their claws of runes." I said.

" A thousand years ago these five Black Wing Liberators once descended the skies with their roar of judgement that they pasted down to sinners! They shall have a new purpose to reveal show them the talons of your claws as one of the five Black Wing Liberators! Link Cross! Pass Judgement to Sinners by your illusions, Rune Liberator Dodo! " Sophia and Slow released their life force in order to call a new Rune Liberator, all that's left of them was their vizors then a blue light glow and the vizors turned into something very powerful. It was a black Dodo bird with a round body, featherless face, stubby wings, its eyes are filled with a blazing intention of killing and a grinning mouth that just ends in a small beak, with the nostils just above it, the beak gets lighter as the snout grew with each day, the legs are short and stubby along with its large curved talons with bright black glowing runes covering his body relating to the word illusions.

**Rune Liberator Dodo: Lv 6 ATK 3800 DEF 2000 winged-beast water**

" What kind of Link Cross Monster is that Kaiba sure doesn't look like your other monsters that you have in your deck." Joe was shocked and surprise to see Dodo out like that but Dodo was feeling awaken after many years of me not summoning him to the field.

" What can I say Joe Dodo wants to have its meal before he wants to do anything so I have Dodo attack you directly. But before I can do that I activate Rune Liberator Dodo's effect he can't be destroy by battle and card effects! Go Dodo! Illusion Judgement! " Dodo went up to the sky and blast feathers from his wings and created a seal on Joe which causes him to lose his life points.

**Kaiba: 4000 LP**

**Joseph: 0 LP**

" Hey great match Joe, it was fun to duel other people with a different type of deck but still you could be like a pro but somehow your dueling technique reminds me of a pro but who." While I was deactivating my duel disk I went over to him.

" Back at you but that Rune Liberator Dodo sure it a powerful card but how come it's Lv 6 not Lv 9." Joe asked me with a question I didn't even think about.

" Well Joe this decks holds many secrets but for now I can't do anything to know it's secrets." I told him with confidence.

When I was helping him getting up until I hear a voice that was getting on Joe's nerves.

* * *

" Hey Motormouth what are you doing, get back to work." The voice sounded serious right after he saw the duel between me and Joe.

Joe knew who that voice belongs to and now that the mysterious voice is here he's start's to get annoyed whenever he hears it.

" Well if it isn't Kazin the Dragon Lord, how nice of you to come on your shift." Joe was talking to him in a rude tone towards him.

" Anyway Motormouth, let's go back to see Boss, I think he's done with building your duel runner Kaiba." Kazin is a man who is 19 years old with short dirty blond hair, light skin, green eyes with a more leaner body build than Jo, wearing black t-shirt, red jacket with half black stripes on the bottom of jacket, red converse, with a cool expression on his face

When the three of enter the place Kalin told us that it's ready so we went to alley way that's behind the shop, the duel runner color frame was blue with orange streaks, with a dragon wing at the back and dragon teeth in the front. " Well what do you think Miss? " Kalin asked me with oil streals on his face.

" Kalin, the truth is I love the duel runner and don't worry I won't do any damage to it but does it have a name." I asked him and gave him a response to his question.

" It's called Giganto L and I'm happy that you like it so please come with me so I can confirm your purchase."

* * *

" This is Kaiba coming with a special information about the new deck that showed today."

" The new deck that was showed is the Aero Speed a deck based on wind machine types that focus on special summoning for Link Cross."

Next Time on Break the Limits:

Who is this Kazin guy that came to Satisfaction Parts with a rude attitude towards Joseph. Does Kazin have a secret agenda against the Rune Liberators or is he just someone who has other things in mind.

* * *

**Duel Cards of Break the Limits 003**

******Rune Liberator Regla**

******Lv 4**

****** ATK 1900 **

******DEF 800**

****** non-tuner**

****** warrior**

****** water**

******Effect: At the end of the opponent's turn if you control this card along with another Rune Liberator you can draw 1 card**

**********Aero Speed Risky**

********** Lv 3**

********** ATK 1500 **

**********DEF 750**

********** tuner **

**********machine **

**********wind**

**********Effect: when Risky is normal summon, you can call out two Aero Speed cards in exchange for two cards that you have sent to the graveyard from your deck **

**Aero Speed Rush**

**Lv 3 **

**ATK 1400**

** DEF 700 **

**tuner **

**machine**

** wind**

**Aero Speed Windy**

** Lv 4**

** ATK 1300**

** DEF 650 **

**tuner **

**machine**

** wind**

******Aero Speed Wind of Destruction- Typhoon**

******Level 10**

****** ATK 3000 **

******DEF 1500**

******Type: Link Cross**

******Effect: As long as this card if faceup on the field (regardless of side) all wind monsters gain peircing damage.**

******* Credit Link Cross card Wind of Destruction- Typhoon and OC credit to SaudraeOfSunday***

******Runes Markings:**

******Type: Trap**

******Effect:********This card allows user to cut the opponent's monster in half then you can return one Rune Liberator card to bring out a new Rune Liberator card.**

******************Rune Liberator Slow**

****************** Lv 3**

******************ATK 1000 **

******************DEF 2000 **

******************tuner**

****************** warrior**

****************** water**

******************Effect: once per turn you can special summon a Rune Liberator card in exchange for a card you have to return to the deck**

**********************Rune Liberator Sophia**

********************** Lv 3 **

**********************ATK 1400 **

**********************DEF 700 **

**********************tuner**

********************** warrior**

********************** water**

**********************Rune Liberator Dodo**

********************** Lv 6 **

**********************ATK ************************3800 **

**********************DEF 2000 **

**********************winged-beast **

**********************water**

**********************Type: Link Cross**

**********************Effect: This card can't be destroy be card effects and battle **

**********************Deck Info:**

**************************Aero Speed: The cards serve the Liberators as their generals of war in the Void until the Dark Liberators and came to seal everything else that belongs with the Liberators but thank god ************Liberator Anubus saved them before she got capture by Shiva. They are wind types that focus on getting Link Cross faster and tried to make sure tuners come out faster. The crest of Aero Speed is a dark green wing on their armor. The Leader of the Aero Speed cards is a mysterious card that hasn't reveal itself.**

**************************************- Info on Joseph "Jet" Elliot (OC)**

**************************************As being the only child of a pro duelist he feels that it is duty to surpass his father.  
He always acts on impulse and usually speaks before he thinks which gets him into unneccary trouble.  
It's due to this that he gets his other nickname "Motormouth". (Which he absolutely hates!)  
Though in a duel it's a completely different story. He remains calm and collected even when in a tough spot and doesn't mind losing.  
Though he tends to get frustrated when fighting a stall or one turn kill deck.  
Being all about speed, he prefers to take out his opponent quick and starts to lose interest the longer the duel takes.  
He hates seeing people treating their cards poorly or saying that certain cards are useless.  
His only fear is that he might never be able to break free from his fathers' shadow and remain obscure in the dueling world.  
He doesn't like being alone except for when he's at home, and loves to eat especially when not doing anything. ****************************************Favourite food is anything with lots of meat. ****************************************He works for Kalin at Satisfaction Parts**

**************************************He's the user of the Aero Speed Cards**

*************************************** I own the idea of the Aero Speed Cards, Rune Liberators, Dark Liberators, Liberators and other archetype deck Ideas***

***************************************People who send in OCs and their OC's Deck that's what they own not me***

*************************************** The Ideas of the Rune Liberators comes from Ultimo the manga and from other Anime/Manga which I do not own as well just a heads up***

**************************************If you want to send Your OC information, OC's Link Cross monster,OC Deck you must send in the require parts just don't be lazy with the deck through PM labeling as Break the Limits OC or review that's optional:**

**Rules for OC:**

**Name: ( Last name optional )**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Background**

**Appearance:**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like:**

**name, element, Lv, ATK, DEF, effect, appearance**

**Duel Rider suit: design and name**

**Duel Runner: Model name, model appearance**

**Which side do you be on Dark Liberators, Liberators or neutral if your OC were to pick**

**Link Cross monster: ****level, ATK, DEF, Element, Effect or No Effect**

**Fun Fact (optional)**

***Don't leave anything else because whenever I get a message about their OC for me to work then I get a second message about stuff about Your OC make sure you have everything ready for me to work with I repeat don't leave anything else about your OC or else I have to deal with the 2nd PM message that you sent me***


	4. Break the Limits 004: The Liberators

OZONE by Vistlip - opening song

* * *

Break the Limits 004: The Liberators

* * *

After I purchase the dunner runner from Kalin, I was on my way home until I met Kazin, the guy who was being rude to Joe a while ago he ran up to me. I stopped to wait for him so he can tell me what he wanted to say.

" Hey Kazin, what do you want now since I'm on my way back to Kaiba Corp because my dad wanted to talk to me." I said to him. Kazin had this look on his as if he had an agenda.

" I'm not Kazin I'm his twin brother R. By the way, those cards that you use, are they the Rune Liberators? " He asked me with concern.

" Yeah, that's right so what do you want with them? " I asked him since it's suspicious for him to ask that.

" I want to you take out Rune Liberator Abaddon and tell her real name along with this card." He took out this spell card that has the symbol of a pentagram that has dark runes.

" Why would I do that to my deck, what a minute what are you planning?" I took the card from his hands along with the card from my deck.

" Just say the name."

I said the real name of Rune Liberator then something glowed from my deck along with the card he gave me. Then my deck that has all the Rune Liberators suddenly change their forms along with their effects.

" This...is..."

" Yes Kaiba, that card I gave you was the seal of Liberators that Abaddon escaped from and now they have been release for thousands of years by you, so please take care of them."

When I looked at my deck it turns out some of my earlier cards have changed to their new forms along with their names. now they are no longer the Rune Liberators now the cards are now called the God Liberators which a newer version of the Rune Liberators along with new abilities.

" R, what did you give this card to me? "

" First off, my family has gotten a celestial link with the Liberators even after they were seal by their polar opposites but they are weak now and second I have to fulfill their wish to be free so I can do as I want now." R said with deep sincerity because he knew deep down he couldn't anything to save them.

" Thank R, I will take care of them." I got on the Giganto L so I can get to Kaiba Corp for something important that my father wanted to tell.

When I left R took out a phone from his pocket then he dialed a phone number. " Hey H, mission accomplish."

* * *

When I got to Kaiba Corp, I went to the main floor to ask the secretary if my father was here, she told me that he was came out from a meeting and ask for my presence in his office. I thank the secretary for telling me that information, and I was on my to his office until I bumped into someone who looks familiar.

" Jack?!"

" Hello Kaiba, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. What can I do for you?" Jack ask me with glee.

" No Atlas, I just need you to get out of my way for now." I said it coldly towards him, and yes I dislike Jack for many things which I do not want to talk about.

" But next time, will you try to open up to people more, I just don't want this to happen like the last time I came to see you at Duel Academy."

" Jack, I broke up with you because you just wanted to become King and never care about me, maybe next time you should think which person you don't want to piss off." With those words I left and on made my way to meet father.

" Kaiba, what happen to you after all those years of since leaving New Domino City? "

* * *

I made to father's office, where he sat there in his business suit with photos and documents on his desk while he sipping coffee from a tea-cup. He told me to sit down which I accept.

" As you know child, before I adopted you, I looked through your medical records for when I made some mistake but something took my interest, that you have no first name so I was curious to find out your name." Father explained while he sipping on his coffee. " So I decided to do a DNA sample from your blood to see if there was any leads." Father paused for a moment. " When I got the DNA results, it says that you are my flesh and blood since I was searching for my daughter who disappeared in the Zero Reverse accident so I set up the Kaiba Corp's stylist to change your image because from what I'm seeing you have to be up to the challenge to becoming a top pro duelist and the heir to Kaiba Corp also I have filled out papers that officially makes you my true daughter which would be Seta Kaiba because you reminded me a lot like you. It doesn't matter if you want to or not." he sighed and direct me to Kaiba Corp's stylist so he can change my image.

When I got to room where the stylist was waiting for me, he told me that my father gave him instruction to change my image.

" Hello miss Kaiba, I heard from your father that he allow me to change your image so please take a seat."

I went towards the chair that he pointed out, and sat while he grabbed materials for changing my appearance. He started towards my hair, he grabbed some brown hair dye and change my red hair to brown hair which is same color as my father's hair color then he cut my hair to make it look like I had the same hairstyle as my father then he took some long hair extensions and started to put them on to my hair which took hours of delicate for the stylist to deal with.

" What do you think miss Kaiba? " The stylist took out a mirror and showed me what he did.

" Well, I like it so what else did my father have you to work with? " I said.

" Well your father told me to change your wardrobe because of your new image." He showed me the change rooms where I can change my clothes. When I enter the change rooms, I saw the outfit that my father once wore had when he adopted me, the difference was that it is a black sleeveless Kaiba Corp coat with shoulder pads and a studded collar, with a white v-neck shirt with belts in pairs strapped around the shirt, white jeans with belts strapped around the shins. The outfit made me look like a mini Seto Kaiba but a female version of him.

When I came out of the change rooms wearing that outfit, the stylist was amaze that he pulled an amazing job with task that my father gave him to work with. " Miss Kaiba, you look like a new person, I can see why your father adores you very much."

" Wait, my father talk about me when I'm not here." I was shocked that my father talked about me in the most unusual way before.

" Well yeah, it's obivous that Seto would do that, since you're family to us." Someone came in the room with happiness.

" Uncle Mokuba, is that you?" I greet my uncle with kindness while the stylist left the room so me and uncle can talk.

" Hey Seta, how are you today." Mokuba asked.

" I'm fine Uncle but what are you doing here?"

" Well when I heard Big Brother, that he's having you changing your look well I just couldn't wait to see it so now you look like and I'm amazed to see you now looking like that." Mokuba was amaze to see me with a new look.

" Well now Set, since I'm back from my trip in America I have to tell Seto about it so take care now."

" Bye Uncle." Uncle left the room and I with nothing to do so I went back to my apartment to bring my new clothes and to take a nap.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, and I receive a call around 8 in the morning. I pick up the call and it was from Father himself.

" Father, what do I have the joy of answering this call from you? " I asked him on the phone.

" Seta, I want you to enter the Bound for Glory so I can see how much you progress don't worry I took care of paperwork so you can enter in the tournament but one thing is for sure, don't mess up since this is your first time and by the way tomorrow I want you to return to Duel Academy because you have to finish your studies no matter what you say." The call ended so I went to take a shower and put on the 2nd pair of the same clothes as I wore yesterday but I had no idea that father would get me the same clothes but oh well no time to bitching about it.

After that call, I went to do my usual routine. I would take a shower then I would go to the track and practice on riding the Giganto L that I bought from Satisfaction Parts after that I would go to sleep

* * *

Today was the day that I return to Duel Academy, things were different from the last time I came here. The uniforms that they wore is different, the cool jackets were now blazers and everyone was wearing dress shirts with tie or ribbons and the girls are now wearing catholic skirts instead of the mini-skirts, so I wore my new outfit that has been customized made by the Stylist at Kaiba Corp.

" Well if it isn't Kaiba, nice of you to return here." A voice came from behind me when I went to the lobby of the Academy.

" My if it isn't Chazz Princeton, what does a worthless prince like you doing here?" I hissed at Princeton.

" For your information Kaiba, I heard that you just return from you overseas studies and now that my new deck is assembled I can finally beat you."

" Fine then Princeton, if that's what you want then let's settle this with a duel because there's a fish that has to be fry." I replied with a cold attitude which everyone in the lobby could hear and there was no way that Chazz Princeton would refuse a duel with Kaiba.

" Hey everyone! Kaiba is challenged by Princeton in a duel, let's go and see this!" Some of the students were talking about this match until a female student got word of this and ran off to the arena to see this.

* * *

" Princeton, since you challenge me how about we raise the stakes if I win you get the fuck out of my life and if you win I leave the Academy for good." I replied with confidence.

" _Hmph..._Let see how much of a total loser you are when you be awe of my Dragonic Guard deck and I'll have the last laugh when you get out of here for good." muttered Chazz.

**Chazz: 4000 LP**

**Seta: 4000 LP **

" My turn, draw."

" I summon God Liberator Isis to the field in attack mode." A bright blue light flash appeared then came out a female with black hair, tan skin tone wearing white armor with yellow rank number 14 on the side of her armor holding a spear in both of her hands." I set one card face down then I end my turn."

**God Liberator Isis: Lv 4 ATK 400 DEF 1600 tuner light warrior**

" Kaiba, is that a brand new deck, because that's not the deck you use when you dueled against me." Chazz was shocked to see this new monster that came out of my deck.

" Okay then my turn." Chazz drew a card the he played it to the field."I summon the monster card called Dragonic Veil in attack mode." A red light shined, out came an orange dragon with armor around his body.

**Dragonic Veil: Lv 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1600 fire dragon**

" Okay then Veil attack her God Liberator Isis card! Dragonic Flame!" Dragonic Veil shouted out a burst of flames from his mouth and attacked my card which cause a explosion. Everyone was surprise that Prince manages to deal damage to my life points.

The smoke cleared with a everyone taken by surprise that Isis stayed on the field untouched. " What the hell happened, I thought Veil destroyed Isis for good."

" Princeton, first off Isis effect activated a while ago during your battle phase if Isis is the only God Liberator on the field I can discard one card from my hand to prevent Isis from being destroy and the battle damage is sent to you so Chazz." I discarded one card from my hand to prevent Isis getting destroyed.

**Chazz: 2600 LP**

**Seta: 4000 LP **

" What the hell! There's no way that you're winning this time until I finally crush you and regain my title as Top Duelist in Duel Academy." Shriek Chazz.

" Well Chazz this deck may seem new, but this duel between you and me will end here and now."

" Turn end." muttered Chazz.

" Okay then it's my turn. Draw" I took one card from my deck and smile which turns out to be the card I need for victory.

" Okay Princeton, since I have no time for your stupidities I might as well end this duel."

**Chazz: 2600 LP**

**Seta: 4000 LP **

" I summon the monster card God Liberator Thoth in attack mode." Out came a female with long black hair in pigtails, tan skin tone wearing a white battle armor with yellow rank 15 on the breast-plate of her armor holding a golden tome in her hands with a silent expression.

**God Liberator Thoth: Lv 4 ATK 500 DEF 1700 light warrior**

" Next I'll tune my level 4 God Liberator Isis along my level 4 non tuner God Liberator Thoth to Synchro Summon! A new God Liberator card on the field!" Isis flew into mid-air then turned into 4 yellow rings then Thoth flew into the rings then she turned into four bright stars of light to take a new form.

" A Sin that has been born under the deep moonlight of the Gods! Come Forth and release your divine protection all those who stood by even if this was your last battle! Synchro Summon! Blaze the skies with your chariot, God Liberator Paresse!" The monster that came out was a man with purple hair that is divided into two distinct protrusions with a triangular shape mask covering his entire face, then three different shades of purple strapes that is wrapped around his neck, and encircling under each arm and one running directly down to the center of his back which exposes the majority of his light purple skeletal physique. Paresse's outfit is a dark purple divided hakama, which feature a large violet fabric that is hanging from the center of the hakama, embellished by an image of two separates lines that intersects each other to form a narrowing diamond-shaped pattern. On his hands were two large stripped different shades of purple sharp gauntlets with only a single sharp extension in the place of his hands that goes up to beyond his elbows belies the fact Paresse isn't a human or a machine which gives him the appearance of a jesture with no number rank anywhere on his body.

**God Liberator Paresse: Lv 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2000 light warrior synchro**

Everyone who was watching this duel was amazed to see a badass monster appeared in the duel between me and Chazz but the most jealous person was Chazz himself who was pissed off because I have better monsters than him." Since Paresse is on the field , I can activate the spell card known as Battle Waltz, with this card I can select one synchro monster on the field and make a copy of the that card except with the effects with synchro card that I picked so I select Paresse." Another version of Paresse came out but the difference was that the clone Paresse has the shade of grey for a clone.

" Now, since everyone was wondering what am I going to do with these two cards well the answer is simple I'm going to Xyz Summon using these two cards." I overlay the two level 8 Paresse to bring out a new monster. " When these two agents of light have fulfill their purpose, there are now become one with a dragon, that became the dragon of ill omen! Take forth to show your true form! Xyz summon! The Final Prophecy, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" A flash of black light came out with the orbs turning into anti-matter which created a new monster that appeared on the field. Then there was a loud roar that shock the entire crowd with awe, the dragon was a black with a tint of black with red streaks, the body was skinny but the wing's contains a light purple barrels that can be easily used as guns, the collar-bone looked like it had ammunition for guns, and long skinny multiple tails.

**Numbers 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2500 light dragon Xyz**

I was amazed to see this new card but somehow as if this card was calling me to summon him but the look on Princeton's face was the reaction I wanted to see during this duel.

" Kaiba! Where the hell did you get this card?!" Princeton shriek while I kept smirking.

" Well Princeton, if you want to know then I guess this would ruin the fun for me but for now I have to finish the duel so looks like game over for you worthless prince."

" Okay I activate the spell card known as Double Summon so I can summon another monster so I summon God Liberator Hathor." Out came a third female with black hair that is tied up in a bun with tan skin wear another battle armor but the battle armor is in the form of a lion holding a shield.

**God Liberator Hathor: Lv 1 ATK 0 DEF 2000 light warrior**

" Next I activate Hathor's effect since I don't have a God Liberator on the field, I can special summon another God Liberator card so come on out God Liberator Ptah." Another monster came out, the fourth God Liberator was the fourth female wearing battle armor of a fish holding a slicer in her left hand. " So this time I activate Ptah's effect, If Ptah is on the field along with another God Liberator I can draw one card from my deck to my hand ." I drew one card from my deck and add it to my hand.

**God Liberator Ptah: Lv 1 ATK 500 DEF 1000 light warrior**

* * *

" So now since you have Veil on field, I use Tachyon to destroy it. Go Tachyon! Gods' breath!" Tachyon obey my command and destroy Chazz's card completely.

**Chazz: 1400 LP**

**Seta: 4000 LP**

"Damn it, Kaiba! You really are a prick but I activate Veil's effect when he's destroy by battle I can special summon two Veil tokens to replace the monster I lost from battle."

"Not so fast Chazz, I activate God Liberator Amun's effect. When an monster's effect that allows to special summon another monster to the opponent side of the field I can negate that monster's effect by discarding a God Liberator." I discarded Amun to activate the effect then the tokens that were out on the field was destroyed.

" Next I'll activate two Ookazi cards, with these two card you'll lose 800 life points since I have two of them you lose 1600 life points so you lose worthless prince." Two large fireballs came out of nowhere and blasted Chazz's remaining life points which the ended the duel in less than 7 turns.

**Chazz: 0 LP**

**Seta: 4000 LP**

Everyone was cheering for my win while Chazz was so pissed off and ran away like a coward. When everyone left the arena, I was looking at time from my cell phone to know when is my next class.

" What a wonderful of a duel, you've given me today, Seta."Answer a voice in a childish tone.

" Alice, oh my god!I can't believe that's you it's been a long time since I left here to study abroad." I was so happy to see my best friend Alice Pegasus who's been with me when I entered Duel Academy. Alice's outfit consists of a black dress with lacy frills on the bottom of the dress that was up to her knees along with frills on the cuffs of the sleeves of her dress, on top of the dress is an Obelisk Blue sleeveless coat with white trims, black high heels to match with her outfit along with a silver Pegasus pendant around her neck. Her hair is pink and up in a drill pigtail style which resembles a rabbit's ears, she has a mask of porcelain with a red stretched smile on her head but during duels she would put it on her face to make sure she doesn't faint which happens a lot due to her medical condition.

" Why yes Seta, little old me is back here so how have you been? " Alice asked me with glee.

" I'm fine Alice but still tell me all about what happen after I left New Domino?" I ask her with curiosity.

While me and Alice were catching up like old times, I notice something on the flyer. Alice knew what was that about suddenly there was a large grin on her face, I look at the flyer it was the Bound for Glory tournament. It states that the winner of the tournament would get to meet the King of New Domino City Yusei Fudo, When I looked at the flyer, I just couldn't get my mind off of Yusei out of my head.

" Seta! I can't believe that something took your interest even if it's about your ex-boyfriend Jack Atlas since you might still have feelings for him." She said with a chuckle.

" Alice, Jack Atlas broke my heart once so please stop mentioning his name, hearing about his name just disgusts me."

" Okay okay then how about we go to the card shop to see new cards." My best friend ask me.

* * *

While we were at the card shop to check out new cards, I notice something that got my interest. It was a case of all the Number Cards I was looking for since my deck change form and Number 107 in my possession. Alice was looking for other cards to add to her deck since I never seen her using her real deck but just some structure deck she bought for her own amusement.

" Hey Alice, what are you looking at? "

" Oh Seta, it's this new card Black Night of Wonderland, since I heard about, it was one of the cards that my Great Grandfather created but I never seen it before. I thought that this card was lost but now this card has made its way to this shop and I want to get it but I don't have money to afford it."

Alice was depressed that she found this card but she couldn't afford it so she told me that she was going to the café that's near the academy while she went to café to wait for me, I decided to get this card it's least I can do for her since I missed her so much.

" Mr. Shopkeeper, how much it that Link Cross card Black Night of Wonderland and the other Number Cards? " I asked him.

" Well Miss, since you are very interested in getting you hands on those cards how about $15,000 for them and I'll throw in some cards that comes with Black Night of Wonderland like White Night of Wonderland, Blue Night of Wonderland, Red Knight of Wonderland, and the Number CXyz cards as well." The ShopKeeper kept a sly grin on his face when he heard about me getting my hands on the Wonderland cards and the Number Cards.

I bought them which made me and Alice happy since I used half of my money to buy them but today is going to be a long that for me.

* * *

" This Seta Kaiba with an update. My current deck the Rune Liberators have change into the God Liberators which hold secrets of their own."

"Also I manage to find all the Number cards I can get my hands on which a new break through in my life."

Next time on Break the Limits:

Vice-Chancellor Heitmann is still trying to expel the students at Duel Academy since the previous Chancellor retire due to age limit. So who has the solution to stop this crazy scheme once again.

* * *

**Duel Cards of Break the Limits 004**

**God Liberator Isis**

**Lv 4 **

**ATK 400 **

**DEF 1600**

** tuner**

** light**

**warrior**

**Effect: during the opponent's battle phase if Isis is the only God Liberator on the field you can discard one card from your hand to prevent Isis from being destroy and the battle damage is sent to the opponent's life points**

**Dragonic Veil**

**Lv 4 **

**ATK 1800**

** DEF 1600**

** fire **

**dragon**

**Effect: he's destroy by battle you can special summon two Veil tokens on the field**

**God Liberator Thoth**

**Lv 4 **

**ATK 500 **

**DEF 1700**

** light **

**warrior**

**God Liberator Paresse**

** Lv 8 **

**ATK 3000**

** DEF 2000**

** light **

**warrior **

**Synchro**

**Effect: You can discard one card from your hand to draw one card.**

**Numbers 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon**

**Rank 8**

** ATK 3000**

** DEF 2500 **

**light **

**dragon **

**Xyz**

**Effect: 2 Level 8 monsters, Once per Battle Phase, at the start of your Battle Phase: You can 1 detach Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up monsters on the field, and if you do, their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF. During the Battle Phase of the turn this card activated its effect, each time an opponent's card effect is activated, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of that Battle Phase, and it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase that turn.**

**God Liberator Hathor**

**Lv 1**

** ATK 0**

** DEF 2000**

** light **

**warrior**

**Effect: If you don't have a God Liberator on the field, you can special summon another God Liberator card **

**God Liberator Ptah**

** Lv 1 **

**ATK 500 **

**DEF 1000**

** light **

**warrior**

**God Liberator Amun**

**Lv ?**

**ATK ?**

**DEF ?**

**light**

**warrior**

**Effect: When an monster's effect that allows to special summon another monster to the opponent side of the field, you can negate that monster's effect by discarding a God Liberator**

**Battle Waltz**

**Type: Spell**

**Effect: Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control. Special Summon 1 "Waltz Token" with the same Type, Attribute, Level ATK and DEF as that monster. Players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Token.**

**Double Summon**

**Type: Spell**

**Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

**Ookazi**

**Type: Spell**

**Effect: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**-Deck info**

**God Liberators: Not much can be describe about them only when Seta was given the Seal of the Liberators by R, Kazin's twin brother she took out Rune Liberator Abaddon to say the card's full name at the same time in the Void the seal that imprison the Liberators unseal which caused the fusion of the Rune Liberators and Rune Liberators.**

**Dragonic : A new Dragon type deck used by Kazin Nanakaze Hogan and Chazz Princeton. Not much information is given because the power of the Dragonics isn't shown yet in Kazin's first duel with them.**

**- Original Characters in Break the Limits 004 and 003 * those Original Characters are own by people who sends me their OC and the ones I created for Break the Limits which means I do own them and others I don't own.***

**Name: Kazin Nanakaze Hogan**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: male**

**Personality: A somewhat nice but also serious guy that looks after Miki ( his adoptive sister) **

**Background: He lives in the slums area of New Domino City mostly lives with his cousin Crow Hogan. He found Miki when she was living in an alley on Christmas, she was left behind from her abusive parents after she turned ten years old. He graduated Duel Academy when he was 18 years old, he opened up Satisfaction Parts with his best friend Kalin Kessler so he can afford Miki's education, he met Jet when spilled a milkshake on Kazin's face when Jet tripped on something at Kazin last day of graduation. He got his hands on the Dragonic Deck when he was young. He secretly has his own Duel Runner which he and Kalin built together secretly behind Jet's back when he told him that he isn't interested in Turbo Dueling. He mostly rides his duel runner he goes to pick up Miki from school, goes shopping, running on errands. **

**Appearance: short dirty blond hair, light skin, green eyes with a more leaner body build than Jo, wearing black t-shirt, red jacket with half black stripes on the bottom of jacket, red converse, with a cool expression on his face**

**OC Deck: Dragonic **

**Duel Rider suit: **

**design: A red jumpsuit with orange pads, a bright yellow dragon on the back of the suit**

**name: Vermillion Dragonic**

**Duel Runner:**

**Model name: Vermillion Fangs**

**Model appearance: Similar to the Wheel of Fortune but the colors of Kazin's duel runner is red with yellow bolt streaks on the wheels of the Wheel of Fortune.**

**Which side do you be on Dark Liberators, Liberators or neutral if your OC were to pick (optional): none**

**Link Cross monster: **

**Dragonic Vermillion Buster Dragon**

**level 8 **

**ATK 4500 **

**DEF 3000 **

**Element: Wind**

**Dragon**

**Effect: This card can only be use for a fusion summon also this card can attack twice if you destroy an opponent's face-down monster by battle then pay half of you life points and the ATK and DEF will be cut in half if you use this card's effect**

**Fusion card : Dragonic Vermillion Eclipse Dragon ( Kazin's Key Card)**

**Fusion materials: 1 Dragonic Vermillion Buster Dragon and 1 Dragonic card**

**Level 10**

**ATK 4500**

**DEF 3000**

**Element: Wind**

**Dragon**

**Effect: You can negate any effect by tributing 1 other Dragonic Vermillion card to negate any card effects**

**Fun Fact (optional): He only shows coolness which is why he has so many fangirls that he isn't interested in. Kazin isn't related to R, he only like girls that fits his requirements.**

*** Kazin is created by my brother who doesn't have a Fanfic account he told me about his OC and his favoritism towards Dragon type cards***

**Name: Alice Pegasus**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: She wears a mask of porcelain with a red stretched smile, Mostly crazy using speech phrases that are from Alice in wonderland. But in reality she is a very pessimistic person. Liking to either make a big show or no show. Bipolar ever since her great-grandfather Maximillion Peagus died. **

**Background: Her Great Grandfather is Maximillion Pegaus, She grew up a lonely child so he would read her stories of Alice in Wonderland, when he realize how much she loved those stories he created a deck for her. At she never cried and had many anxiety attacks and still does, her parents weren't around much and she felt he was all she had. Eventually her family went bankrupt and now she duels to get money and start her own printing company for decks. She met Seta during her dueling monster class 101 in the period as Seta has. She never uses her Wonderland Deck only uses a structure deck that she bought before entering Duel Academy. Right after Seta left Duel Academy to study abroad, Alice has working on new deck strategy for one day that she might duel against Seta for unknown reasons, she still on the search for the other remaining Wonderland cards that are believed to be lost during her Great Grandfather's death.**

**Appearance: Alice's outfit consist of a black dress with lacy frills on the bottom of the dress that was up to her knees along with frills on the cuffs of the sleeves of her dress, on top of the dress is an Obelisk Blue sleeveless coat with white trims, black high heels to match with her outfit along with a silver Pegasus pendant around her neck. Her hair is pink and up in a drill pigtail style which resembles a rabbit's ears, she has a mask of porcelain with a red stretched smile on her head but during duels she would put it on her face to make sure she doesn't faint which happens a lot due to her medical condition when she goes to Academy. When doesn't attends Duel Academy, she wears black clothing because it's her favorite color and the funeral of Maximillion Pegasus.**

**OC Deck: Alice in Wonderland**

**name: ?**

** element: ?**

**Lv ?**

**ATK ?**

**DEF ? **

**effect: ?**

**appearance: ?**

**Duel Rider suit: none**

**Duel Runner: none**

**Which side do you be on Dark Liberators, Liberators or neutral if your OC were to pick (optional) : none**

**Link Cross monster: ?**

**level ?**

**ATK ?**

**DEF ? **

**Element ?**

**Effect or No Effect: ?**

**Fun Fact (optional ): She doesn't like Duel Runners because "A child's card game on motorcycles is too dangerous. "**

*** Alice Pegasus and other things relates to her is created by JasmineNightheart***

**Name: R**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: R is a happy person who uses the alias R Nanakaze Hogan to keep his identity a secret but no one knows his real name or what his agenda really is but he sides with the Liberators with unknown reasons. But he somehow blames himself for many things even if he betrays his friends for something that involves him and other people**

**Background: **

**Appearance: ****short white hair, light skin, green eyes with a more leaner body build t, wearing white t-shirt, black jacket with half white stripes on the bottom of jacket, black converse, with a happy expression on his face**

**OC Deck: ?**

**name: ?**

**element: ?**

** Lv: ?**

** ATK: ?**

** DEF: ?**

** effect: ?**

** appearance: ?**

**Duel Rider suit: ?**

**design name: ?**

**Duel Runner:**

**Model name: ?**

**model appearance: ?**

**Which side do you be on Dark Liberators, Liberators or neutral if your OC were to pick (optional): Liberators**

**Link Cross monster:**

** level: ?**

**ATK: ? DEF:? **

**Element: ? **

**Effect or No Effect: ?**

**Fun Fact (optional): ?**

***I own the OC R and everything else about R***

**I will post them rules for OC in every chapter in case you forget again **

**If you want to send Your OC information, OC's Link Cross monster,OC Deck you must send in the require parts just don't be lazy with the deck through PM labeling as Break the Limits OC or review that's optional:**

**Rules for OC:**

**Name: ( Last name optional )**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Background**

**Appearance:**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like:**

**name, element, Lv, ATK, DEF, effect, appearance**

**Duel Rider suit: design and name**

**Duel Runner: Model name, model appearance**

**Which side do you be on Dark Liberators, Liberators or neutral if your OC were to pick(optional): **

**Link Cross monster: ****level, ATK, DEF, Element, Effect or No Effect**

**Fun Fact (optional)**

***Don't leave anything out about your OC***

***Please send me the information about your OC as soon as you can so I can keep on writing more chapters, It's up to the readers if they want to send in their OC***

***I Don't OWN the YU-GI-OH! 5D'S SERIES or the OC people send, I DON'T OWN the ULTIMO character appearance or other stuff anime characters I DO NOT OWN***


	5. Urgent Message

**This is a message to all of my readers who are reading Break the Limits:**

** WE NEED more OCs! so far I have a few OCs from different people and myself**

**In order to progress the story more we need more OCs for Arc 1: Bound for Glory to continue or else I would have to make up every OCs which is no fun for me so please send in more OCs Break the Limits needs more readers to send in OCs**

**Break the Limits OC forums:**

**Rules for OC:**

**Name: ( Last name optional )**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Background**

**Appearance:**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like:**

**name, element, Lv, ATK, DEF, effect, appearance**

**Duel Rider suit: design and name**

**Duel Runner: Model name, model appearance**

**Which side do you be on Dark Liberators, Liberators or neutral if your OC were to pick(optional):**

**Link Cross monster: ****level, ATK, DEF, Element, Effect or No Effect**

**Fun Fact (optional)**

***Don't leave anything out about your OC***

**You can submit the Break the Limits OC Forum through PM or send ****Break the Limits OC Forum through review **

******Please that's all I need from readers**


	6. Things that readers should know about

**Since the Arc 1: Bound for Glory is in progress for Break the Limits is on hold as you already read from Ch. 5 Urgent Message is posted yesterday.**

**It doesn't matter if you OC has a duel runner or not just fill out the forum.**

**There's a new poll on my Account if you go there vote for which character you want to be part for an extra side chapter, it involves the characters to be part of the Side Chapters vote.**

**Also PM me if you want a community about YGO 5D's Break the Limits because It would be fun also the Staff Member will be the characters in admin mode so they can talked about anything they want even though they will act like their OC the admins will have the choice to pick any 5D's characters/OC characters but I will an Admin too so Seta is off limits only I can be Seta **

**I will add another deck for my OC since it was rarely used in the Anime of 5D's.**

**So I'll explain so far in the previous chapters but Urgent Message is not part of the story.**

**Story so far:**

**The Liberators are captured by the Dark Liberators in the void except for Abaddon who seek refuge in the human world.**

**Seta was raised by Martha after the Zero Reverse incident. Seto Kaiba was in Satellite to visit orphans while Jack, Yusei, and Crow were no where to be found mainly because they would try to get new cards at another card shop that isn't far where Martha is. Seta entered in Rental Card Shop tournament using an Ice Barrier structure deck which Seto was watching so he understand how orphans these days duel. After the Card shop tournament, Seto walks up to Seta and asked her how does she duels like that she answers just by luck and how you use their effect at full power. Seto adopts Seta because he sees potential in her.**

**A few years later Seta goes to Duel Academy because Seto wants to test his daughter. She befriends Alice during her freshman year at DA(duel academy for short). She meets Reiter Sagiri who is at Duel Academy to become stronger and tries to surpass his sister. After Seta's first year at Duel Academy, she bought tickets to see Jack Atlas in action. After Jack's duel with Hunter Pace, she leaves the Kaiba Dome so she can get ready to test the new products of Kaiba Corp before they release it but she would always keep the prototypes as souvenirs so one day Kaiba calls her to meet their new turbo duelist that they are sponsering. Seta was shocked to see Jack Atlas was the turbo duelist that they are sponsering so a few years later Jack and Seta are dating which made Seta happy until Seta found Jack cheating on her with Carly Carmine, Jack tells Seta it was a misunderstanding but Seta didn't believe that so she broke up with him and moved to Duel Academy America. She became friends with Reggie Mackenzie and David Rabb during her second year. **

**After Seta came back to Japan to finish her second year, she runs into Reiter who is out to arrest her due to his grudge against her so she duels him with her Rune Liberators which she won and leaves. Later she stops by to Satisfaction Parts to get her own Duel Runner. She meets Jet(Josepeh) and Kalin, She picks out the Giganto L the same duel runner that Kalin used when he was a Dark Signer. Seta duels Jet and won after that Kazin comes and tells her that they duel runner is ready.**

**She goes to Kaiba Corp to hear what does Seto has to say soon she runs into Jack which she doesn't like him anymore because he broke her heart. Seta obtains the God Liberator deck because R gives her the seal of Liberators so she can free them. Seta does straight to her father's office where he tells her that she's his missing daughter by blood and recieves a new look along with her with new clothes that is the opposite colors as Seto Kaiba. Seta receives a phone call from Seto that she has finish her education at Duel Academy and filled out the paper work for the Bound the Glory tournament. She soon get interrupted by Chazz Princeton who she dislike the most so he makes a bet with Chazz which she won the duel and the bet and soon is reunited with Alice until Seta sees the poster for the Bound the Glory tournament which the winner gets to meet Yusei Fudo which there was a blush her cheeks so they go to card shop where all the Number Cards and the Link Cross cards for Alice's deck and for herself.**

**Extra stuff:**

**Link Cross cards is what I came up with don't even think about looking up Link Cross on Google because I made them up hahahahhahah, ahem let me explain how Link Cross works. Link Cross requires tuner cards, their levels are called Rank Levels which I came up for Break the Limits**

**At the end of each chapters there will be a side story I don't what the side story is going to be about**

**Seta's original deck: The Rune Liberators + the seal of Liberators = God Liberators**

**There will be seven different OCs that the readers can submit through PM who side with the Dark Liberators so I have 1 OC from a reader who enjoys the story so far so need 6 more OCs to be part of the Dark Liberators**

**Each Dark Liberators' chosen duelist will have different back story of how they became Dark Liberators' chosen duelist **

**Seta will be using a different deck than the God Liberators deck**

**OCs will be in love with other OCs/YGO 5D's characters**

**OCs will create their own Link Cross cards base on their deck archetypes or a non-deck archetype**

**Break the Limits OC forums:**

**Rules for OC:**

**Name: ( Last name optional )**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Background**

**Appearance:**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like:**

**name, element, Lv, ATK, DEF, effect, appearance**

**Duel Rider suit: design and name**

**Duel Runner: Model name, model appearance**

**Link Cross monster: ****level, ATK, DEF, Element, Effect or No Effect**

**Fun Fact (optional)**

***Don't leave anything out about your OC***

**You can submit the Break the Limits OC Forum through PM or send ****Break the Limits OC Forum through review**

******for PM me the forum above just label it as Break the Limits forum just send it as Break the Limits the name of your OC**

******Ex.) Break the Limits Tai Maverick (this label is an example of what you should send your OC bio so I can know who's OC that you are sending me)**

****** I have posted is two different forums, the difference is that one is regular OC forums and the other one is the Dark Liberator's Chosen Duelist forums**

******Also if you want to PM me about creating the OCs for the Dark Liberatiors read info below the forums**

******ex.) Break the Limits Dark Liberators' Chosen Duelist Samantha Wheeler ( this is an example of one of the Chosen Duelist that the Dark Liberators has chosen)**

**Break the Limits Dark Liberators' chosen duelist OC forums:**

**Rules for OC:**

**Name: ( Last name optional )**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Background**

**Appearance:**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like:**

**name, element, Lv, ATK, DEF, effect, appearance**

**Duel Rider suit: design and name**

**Duel Runner: Model name, model appearance**

**Link Cross monster: ****level, ATK, DEF, Element, Effect or No Effect**

**Fun Fact (optional)**

***Don't leave anything out about your Dark Liberators' chosen duelist OC forums because there's two separate Break the Limits OC forums***

******That's all I have for now...**


	7. Break the Limits 005: Tech Genus

Orion wo Nazoru by Unison Square Garden - opening song

* * *

Break the Limits 005: The Tech Genus

* * *

I was enjoying study hall with Alice because she helped me getting adjusted to the class then somewhere in the Academy there was screaming. I have no idea where the hell it came from so I left study hall to find the screaming. When I went there, it was Vice-Chancellor Heitmann screaming at the first year students.

" You Children are the worst ones in your generation but none than less you are getting expelled it would be best if you just leave the classroom now." Heitmann scolded the first years for their failures.

" Hey! What the hell are you trying to do? " I came into the classroom annoyed.

" Who are you supposed to be? " Heitmann asked.

" Me, I'm Seta Kaiba and I'm a second year here thank you very much?" I answered in a sarcastic tone.

" Wait?! Did you say Kaiba?! " Answered a shocked Heitmann who didn't know who I was.

" Yeah, that's right! My father is Seto Kaiba himself so I heard you're trying to expel these children."

" That's correct so will you excuse me now."

" I'm sorry Heitmann but I think that this plan is going down the drain which means I'm going to duel you to keep these first years' education going."

* * *

It took a couple of hours for Heitmann to get his deck ready so during his preparation I went to get a new deck which I wanted to use for a long time since I didn't have time.

Heitmann and I was ready to duel so we activated our duel disk.

" Duel! "

**Heitmann: 4000 LP**

**Seta: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first.." He drew his five cards then he drew his sixth card." Draw."

" I summon Ancient Gear Statue in ATK mode and I set this face-down card too." Out came a little tiki gear statue. "Then I'll end my turn.

**Ancient Gear Statue: Lv 2 ATK 500 DEF 800 Earth machine**

" Now it's my turn." I drew my sixth card. " Draw!"

" Since you have a monster on the field I don't, that means I special summon T.G. Striker followed by T.G. Warwolf because since my Striker is special summon that means Warwolf is special summon." A blue light shined on the field out came a man in a black sleath suit with a few blue armor on the suit followed by a Warwolf with mechanical features on his body.

**T.G. Striker lv 2 warrior earth tuner ATK 800 DEF 0 Effect**

**********T.G. Warwolf lv 3 beast-warrior dark** ATK 1200 DEF 0 Effect

" Now then the real fun can begin since I have two special summon monsters on the field I'm going to synchro summon them after I set this card on the field so now I'll tune my level two tuner T.G. Striker with T.G. Warwolf to bring out this little card."

Striker and Warwolf both disappeared without a trace, Striker turned into two rings followed by Warwolf turning into three black stars. " Once the pieces fit together out came a little fairy from fairy tales! Synchro Summon! The Wonder Star, T.G. Wonder Magician! " Out came from the black light is a little fairy wearing pink magician robes with long pink hair, blue eyes, green gems on the pink robes, four baby blue wings. I was moved by how the little fair flutter in the sky.

**T.G. Wonder Magician tuner spellcaster synchro lv 5 light** **effect ATK 1900 DEF 0**

" Now that Wonder Magician is out on the field I can destroy one spell/trap card on the field so I destroy your face down card Heitmann." Wonder Magician came over to Heitmann's spell/trap card zone on the field and her wings shined brightly which cause the face-down to be destroy. " Now Wonder Magician go ahead and destroy Ancient Gear Statue! Wonder Spells! " Wonder Magician's wings shined brightly once again and destroyed Statue without lifting her fingers to do it.

**Heitmann: 2600 LP**

**Seta: 4000 LP**

" Ughh! Do you think you can try to beat me so be it! " Heitmann Shriek and was appual to see his own monster card got destroyed.

* * *

While Heitmann and Seta were busy dueling, Alice was enjoying her lunch until some happened to her.

" Time for lunch! " Alice smiled when she was about to enjoy her miso soup until some rude girl came in and knock the soup out of her hands and landed on the floor.

" Hey! That's my lunch BITCH!" She shriek when that person did that to her.

" Weill too bad since your lunch is ruined. Hahahahhahahaha! " The female with long black hair wearing an Obelisk Blue female uniform.

" Why did you had to do it?! " Alice asked with annoyance.

" Because I want to impress Kazin-san even though he's here with his little sister Miki and once I deal with you, Kazin will realize that he likes girls like me and not you." The black-haired girl snickered.

" So that doesn't mean you can knock my lunch away from me you damn whore." Alice screamed at the girl. " If you want to settle this then let's duel."

" Gladly psycho."

" Duel! "

**Alice: 4000 LP**

**Dulcia: 4000 LP**

Both girls activated their duel disk, Dulcia's duel disk is shaped like a lollipop while Alice's duel disk is shaped like a bunny rabbit, Alice puts on her Wonderland mask from her head to her face. " Okay it's my turn." She said it too happy. " Draw! "

" I activate the field spell, Welcome to Wonderland." She announce what card is going to play. " Thanks to this card I can add 1 To late Counter once per turn."

The field change from an empty cafeteria to a forest that has giant mushrooms, big flowers that looks like the size of skyscrapers, and a beautiful red castle at the end of the forest. " Thanks to this card I can summon monsters I need to win." Alice was so happy that Dulcia was pissed off by her attitude change from normal to insanely crazy. " So now I summon Welcome to Wonderland- Mock turtle, welcome my friend, welcome to Wonderland." Out came a yellow turtle with a mushroom cap for a shell with a happy grin on his face dancing on the field then sticking out his tongue at Dulcia mocking her. " Thanks to this card I can add three to late tokens on Welcome to Wonderland when this silly little guy is on the field." Mock turtle was still dancing which Alice really enjoys its dance ever since Maximillion Pegasus told her stories about a turtle dancing as a way to make fun of its enemies.

**Welcome to Wonderland- Mock turtle Level 2 Atk 300 Def 2400 reptile water**

" So I play these face down cards and I'll end my turn for now."

**Alice: 4000 LP**

**Dulcia: 4000 LP**

" Thanks psycho for giving me the advantage." Duclia smirked when she knew that this duel is in the bag.

* * *

Kazin came by to Miki's classroom to pick her up for lunch.

" Big Brother you came yay." Miki greet her big brother with a hug which she always does to her big brother whenever she sees him. Miki is a little girl at the age of 10 with short black hair wearing the Silfer red duel academy uniform, white dress shoes, pink flower hair clip on her hair to pick up the bangs that usually covers her eyes.

" Hey Miki, how was class today? " Kazin smiles because Miki is so adorable in his eyes.

" Class was the best one, Big Brother do you know why because Emperor-sama came." Miki had this look in her eyes because Seta came back from Duel Academy America which Kazin heard about from her but he was wondering if that's same person he ran into 2 days ago.

While they where on their way to the cafeteria, an obelisk blue student notices Kazin. He ran to the door so he can block them from where they were going.

" So it's finally you The Dragonic Lord Kazin Nanakaze, all this time, the rumors is true that you came back here for her. So this time all of these years I finally have the deck to beat you so get ready to duel Dragonic Lord." The obelisk blue said. Kazin was a bit annoyed that his time with Miki is cut short by him.

" Okay Chazz if this duel is the only way to shut you up then so be it."

" Duel! "

**Kazin: 4000 LP**

**Chazz: 4000 LP**

" I go first, Kazin." He stated. " Draw."

Chazz looked at his hand so he know what cards he can use. " Okay I summon Dragonic Eradicator, Blitz in atk mode." Out came a child with short blue hair wearing dragon scales for armor holding a dragon spear with a emotionless expression on his face.

**Dragonic Eradicator, Blitz lv 3 ATK/DEF 1500/1000 warrior fire**

" Then I set two face cards and I'll end my turn." Chazz said when he put down two more face down cards.

" My turn, draw!" The Dragonic Lord stated in his commanding tone.

"I special summon Dragonic Vermillion Blaze in atk mode." Another Dragonic came this time was a white hair child with dragon features, dragon scales covering his bare chest, dragon talons for feet, dragon claws for hands, a red dragon tail, dragon wings sprouted on his back, holding a hammer with a sleepy look in his eyes.

**Dragonic Vermillion Blaze lv 3 ATK/DEF 1650/1000 warrior fire tuner**

" Whenever a Dragonic card is on the field I can special summon him to the field." The Dragon Lord was not very happy that Princeton is ruining his time with his little sister in this stupid title rematch duel that he was challenged by him.

" Okay Vermillion Blaze destroy his Blitz! Go Vermillion flames! " Vermillion Blaze rushed towards Blitz and hacked him into two pieces. Chazz took damge for that attack while Kazin isn't flinching at all because he knew that he would keep the title of Dragonic Lord til he is defeated.

**Kazin: 4000 LP**

**Chazz: 3850LP**

" Since Blaze destroyed a non-tuner monster I can special two more Dragonic cards. So now I special summon Dragonic Vermillion Pyro and Dragon Vermillion Fire."

**Dragonic Vermillion Pyro lv 4 ATK/DEF 850/100 warrior wind tuner**

******Dragonic Vermillion Fire lv 1 ATK/DEF 150/1500 warrior wind tuner**

* * *

******A/n: Well now this is getting interesting between the OCs well still more OCs are going to appear soon don't worry you can still submit them. **

******I will add the rest of chapter and information after the next chapter and side stories will be up so don't worry about it**

******Tell me what you think about this chapter in the Reviews**

******Also check out the poll for the side chapters I'm going to do for fun**

******There's going to be a Break the Limits community it's based about everyday lives of the OCs so PM if you want to be an admin for this fanfic**

******Also I will be changing my account name don't worry it's a surprise**


	8. Break the Limits 0011: Side Story

Orion wo Nazoru by Unison Square Garden - opening song

* * *

Break the Limits 001.1: Side Story

* * *

A/N: This chapter takes place before the story begin let's just say this is a prologue to the story

* * *

After the Zero Reverse accident, there many things that are lost, families losing their children, orphans roaming Satellite, and even deserted home but everything was not lost, now these days here in Satellite everything was a normal life for everyone.

* * *

- Martha's Orphanage -

At the orphanage there were four children playing around, three are boys and one is a girl.

" Hey Crow, give me back my cards." I was having a fit because Crow was teasing me he's just jealous because my deck can beat him.

" C'mon Crow seriously just stop it or else she will cry." The second little boy really cared for the me.

" Seta let's go get you a brand new deck and stop wasting around with these morons." The third boy is really protective towards the me.

" J-Jack do you really mean it?" I asked Jack because he is always kind towards me which I loved about him.

" S-S-Seta, I promise I won't ever leave you in the hands of these trash."

" Awww! Jack has a crush on Seta, seriously Jack your kingly routine sure is getting old." Crow handed back my deck along with making fun of Jack also taking his ramen to annoy Jack.

" Kids time for dinner." A kind plump female with dark skin tone, dreadlocks, wearing an apron on top of her maroon dress.

" Coming Martha." The four of us were really happy to be able living at the orphanage.

While Jack and Crow were on their way to meet up with Martha, Yusei grabbed my wrist and led me outside of the orphanage.

" Seta, do you know why I brought you here? " Yusei asked me kindly. I was blushing since he was my childhood friend ever since found me alone in the forest.

" No, I don't Yus." I responded to him with a look of curiosity.

" S-S-S-Seta, will you be my first and only girlfriend." I was shocked to hear what Yusei had just said even though it is my birthday.

Then he pulled out a white card which I was shocked to Yusei getting his hands on a rare card. " I want you to have this card as my way of proposing to you to be my girlfriend."

I received the card that Yusei had given me even though it was too soon and we are almost turning into teens but you only live once to be able to experience what is like being kids. " Y-Y-Yus, yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

Yusei heard my answer, he was happy that he even gave me my first kiss which was a kind and tender kiss. " Seta, you don't know how happy I am to have you at my side."

" I Know Yus but we have to get back to the orphanage or else Jack will have a search party for us." We both chuckle to what I said.

That day was the day that changed everything that happen to me with the both of holding hands as we are heading back to the orphanage.

* * *

**A/N: yay side story 1.1 is up **

**what do you think of it?**


	9. Break the Limits 0012: Side Story part 2

Orion wo Nazoru by Unison Square Garden - opening song

* * *

Break the Limits 001.2: Side Story part 2

* * *

After me and Yusei became girlfriend and boyfriend, we told Crow about it he was happy except for Jack who was upset that Yusei propose me and not him but I told Jack that there's someone for everyone.

* * *

The next morning Jack, Yusei and Crow left the orphanage to get some more cards for their deck which they never let me to tag along mainly because Crow said it's Boy's thing girls like me wouldn't understand it. I was annoyed so I might as well have my own fun.

* * *

Seto Kaiba landed in Satellite to see hows are things going along for the Kaiba Land project. Until he saw a blue dragon with three heads, two wings that looked like they worn out, a snow blue armor that covers the three heads, and the chest, the body was blue. Seto thought that this Dragon could be his blue eyes so he went there to check it out.

**Seta: 3800 LP**

**Duelist: 1500 LP**

" Now my Trishula attack his life points Directly! Go Ice Barrier Trident!" I command my Trishula to deal the final blow against my opponent. Trishula just standing there with his three heads gathering particles of matter around her an blasted a stream of ice which ended the duel fast.

**Seta: 3800 LP**

**Duelist: 0 LP**

" We have a winner! Seta! " The card shop lady announce my name which everyone was cheering my name. The lady gave me the Ice Barrier Structure deck which I was happy to get it as my prize.

Everyone left the place until I heard a voice of man calling my name. " Hey kid, I was impressed by your duel the other day. Tell me how did you do it." The man asked me.

" Oh it's nothing really, I just used their effects full power but the key to which duel I'm in is by luck." I responded to man who is really interested in me.

" Say kid, can I speak to your family so I can tell them that they are lucky to have a child like you."

I fell silent because I don't know who are my parents are. " Sorry minster, I don't have any parents."

The man was shocked that to hear my response." I-I-I'm sorry to hear that but still is there anyone I can talk to? "

" Yes there's a nice lady who took me in as part of her family, so you can talk to her about it."

The man was happy to hear it so I brought him to where Martha lives.

* * *

As we walked to the place, the man's face light where I asked him what's wrong he told me that this is the place where he grew up.

Martha came back from her grocery shopping until she saw the man." S-S-Seto my child is that really you? " Martha was shocked to see that Seto came back after many year from New Domino City to Satellite.

" Martha, it's been so long how have you been." Seto smiled at Martha while he was holding my hand.

" My child what brings you here? "She asked him with a smile.

" I want to talk about this little girl here."

" Very well Seto as you wish."

So the three of us went inside of the orphanage where we sat down and talk about many things that has happened. We laughed about what Seto has done when he became the head of Kaiba Corp. Soon he brought up the idea of adopting me into his family as his foster child. Me and Marth were shocked to hear about it. Seto said it was no problem because he know what it feels like being an orphan.

Marth agreed about him adopting me into his family. Seto left the orphanage and he will come back to pick me up tonight so I told Martha to give Yusei my Stardust Dragon card because This card symbolize me and him together as a promise in case we meet again in the near future. So I packed everything I had because I was leaving Satellite for good but I will never known when I come back.

* * *

Crow, Yusei, an Jack still didn't came back from their Boy's only trip, I missed him a lot but I'm sorry about leaving here but I decided what will my fate be if I leave here and never see how will the three of them will change.

The black limousine came by to the orphanage where the driver came out to the car along with Seto coming towards me and told me it was time. Seto took my suitcase and place them in the trunk of the car while I went into the car so I can be escorted to the Kaiba Manor.

* * *

**A/N: That's how Yusei got Stardust Dragon because Seta was the previous owner of Stardust Dragon because the card symbolizes the promises that Yusei and Seta made together. Still accepting OCs look back at ch.6 to know what the OC forums are.**

**Seta obtain Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier because of Yusei giving it to her when he propose to her to be his girlfriend when they were kids.**

**That's how Seta was adoptive into the Kaiba Family as Seto Kaiba's foster child soon later in Break the Limits as Seto Kaiba's real daughter.**

**The side stories happens before Break the Limits started**

**Age of characters in Side story: **

**Seta age 7**

**Crow age 9**

**Jack age 10**

**Yusei age 7**

**Martha age 40**

**Seto Kaiba age 27 **


	10. Break the Limits 006: The Three Royals

My Color by 2PM- opening song

* * *

Break the Limits 006: The Three Royals

* * *

Recap:

" Okay Vermillion Blaze destroy his Blitz! Go Vermillion flames! " Vermillion Blaze rushed towards Blitz and hacked him into two pieces. Chazz took damge for that attack while Kazin isn't flinching at all because he knew that he would keep the title of Dragonic Lord til he is defeated.

**Kazin: 4000 LP**

**Chazz: 3850LP**

" Since Blaze destroyed a non-tuner monster I can special two more Dragonic cards. So now I special summon Dragonic Vermillion Pyro and Dragon Vermillion Fire."

**Dragonic Vermillion Pyro lv 4 ATK/DEF 850/100 warrior wind tuner**

**Dragonic Vermillion Fire lv 1 ATK/DEF 150/1500 warrior wind tuner**

* * *

" Thanks to Fire being on the field, I can activate his effect since he is special summon to the field I can add one spell card from my deck to the hand." Kazin pick a spell card that was from the middle of deck and added it to his hand. " Now then I'll use Dragonic Vermillion Pyro then Dragonic Vermillion Fire and Dragonic Vermillion Blaze to Link Cross a new Dragon that will take the place."

Dragonic Vermillion Blaze, Dragonic Vermillion Pryo, and Dragonic Vermillion Fire turned into 3 red orbs then exploded into something very powerful. " Hundreds of dragons die then a thousand more dragons are born! And those souls come together to form the ultimate Dragon! Link Cross! Command those with your roar, Dragonic Vermillion Buster Dragon! " Out came a black dragon with three golden heads, four golden wings, silver trimmings on the wings, one large spiky tail that looks like it can destroy half of a city, then it roar pretty loudly which made Chazz shook in fear.

**Dragonic Vermillion Buster Dragon Rank L****evel 8 ****ATK/****DEF ****4500/****3000 ****Wind ****Dragon Link Cross**

"W-W-What the hell is that Kazin? You have to got to kidding me is that's a joke Kazin! " He shriek when Kazin just summoned out this powerful dragon.

" Sorry Chazz but I'm not done yet when Pyro is in the graveyard I can remove two or more Dragon Vermillion cards to Link Cross a powerful Dragonic Vermillion.

Dragonic Blaze and Dragonic Vermillion Pyro disappear from the graveyard which two orange orbs disappeared from Kazin's graveyard zone then another explosion happen. This time came out a white Dragon with four head with orange streaks on each head, six white wings, four white tail. " Come forth Dragonic Vermillion Trinity!" Kazin was not surprise to see another monster being called forth from the field from his deck.

**Dragonic Vermillion Trinity Rank Level 7 ATK/DEf 2100/2100 Wind ****Dragon Link Cross**

" Now the requirements are met, since I have one Dragonic Vermillion card in my graveyard and two Dragonic Vermillion cards on the field, I can activate this spell card Dragonic Mirror." Kazin activate a spell card while Chazz was going to prepare for this next plan that Kazin has set up for him. " With this spell card I can fusion summon by removing two Dragonic Vermillion cards from my graveyard and from my field."

Dragonic Vermillion Buster Dragon and Dragonic Vermilllion Fire both were removed from play. They formed into a powerful new dragon which was worthy of the title Dragonic Lord, now Chazz is more afraid than ever that whatever Kazin was planning is something he feared the most. " When the title Lord is on the line things must pay with the cost of life! Link Cross! Become the sea of despair, Dragonic Vermillion Eclipse Dragon! " Out came another powerful dragon card. This dragon is different the rest of the Dragonic Vermillion cards. The dragon has eight heads each has different appearance that is similar to all of Kazin's dragon type cards that were on the field.

**Dragonic Vermillion Eclipse Dragon ****Level 10 ****ATK/****************DEF ************4500/****************3000****************Wind ****Dragon Fusion**

Chazz was so afraid to see this new Dragon so much he couldn't think straight during this duel. " _This card, the rumor Dragonic Vermillion Eclipse Dragon, he's worthy worth of being called Dragonic Lord. No! Chazz! just focus on this duel and find a way to turned it around or else your done for._"

"Okay, now I set one card on the field and I end my turn.

**Kazin: 4000 LP**

**Chazz: 3850LP**

" M-M-My turn, d-d-d-draw." Chazz studdered when he saw this new dragon with eight heads next to Kazin's side of the field.

" Hahahahahahahhah! Big Brother will with win dogton." Miki was teasing Chazz because she knew what this duel is going to turn out with Kazin's win.

" _That little girl maybe right there's no way I can win this._" Chazz had doubts about this match but's still he has to make an effort. " I set one face down card and I'll end my turn."

**Kazin: 4000 LP**

**Chazz: 3850LP**

" Giving up so soon Chazz, I thought you were better than that but still the ball is in my court. Draw."

" Okay then Dragonic Vermillion Eclipse Dragon attack Chazz's life points directly! Eclipse Vermillion! " Eclipse raised it's heads and aimed at Chazz. Eclipse shoot out a burst of eight different colors and it ended the duel pretty quickly that Kazin thought.

**Kazin: 4000 LP**

**Chazz: 0LP**

Chazz fell down after Eclipse shot him down with it's special attack. Kazin left the place where they duel along with Miki to find lunch where some mysterious shadow saw the entire duel from start to finish. " Wow, never thought that he of all people would be here but now he's here things should work for us." The shadow snickered while walking away very amuse.

* * *

-back to Alice's duel

**Alice: 2500 LP**

**Dulcia: 1000 LP**

Dulcia and Alice were having a heated duel, one getting destroy after another while Welcome to Wonderland is on the field card zone. Dulcia has two monsters on the field while Alice has two monsters on the field as well. Dulcia's two monsters are Posion Ninja 1 in atk mode , Posion Ninja 3 mode and for Alice's two remaining monsters are Black Knight of Wonderland in atk mode and Looking Glass in def mode.

**Posion Ninja 1 warrior earth lv 3 earth effect ATK/****DEF**** 1400/700**

**Posion Ninja 3 warrior earth lv 3 earth effect ATK/****DEF**** 1200/600**

******Black Knight of Wonderland lv 7 dark effect Atk/********Def ******** 3000/2000 warrior Link Cross**

**************Looking Glass Machine ****************lv 3 light ****************effect Atk/********Def ******** 100/2900 **

" Okay Dulcia I think it's time to end this Wondrous of a duel." Alice was acting way too much happy when she is winning this duel. " Draw!"

" I activate Looking Glass' effect, While this card is in face up defense position you can activate one of these card effects by sending one card on the field to the graveyard once per turn, so I picked send one extra monster card to the graveyard while sending Black Knight of Wonderland to the graveyard as well. That's monsters attack points are inflicted to your opponents life points." Alice send one of her cards from the extra deck to the graveyard which is Mad Alice which has the strongest power in her deck along with Black Knight of Wonderland.

**Alice: 2500 LP**

**Dulcia: 0 LP**

" Damn it! There's now way I can beat you." Dulcia fell down after Looking Glass defeated her with the help of its comrades.

Alice took off her masked and placed it on her head. " Serves you right you damn slut for knocking my lunch out of my hands." She left the spot where they duel again another mysterious shadow also watched their duel with calmness without a word the mysterious shadow left.

* * *

-Back to our Main Heroine-

Heitmann vs. Seta who will win.

**Heitmann: 2000 LP**

**Seta: 4000 LP**

******T.G. Wonder Magician tuner machine synchro lv 5 light ATK/DEF 1900/0**

**T.G. Hyper Librarian lv 5 spellcaster synchro dark ATK/DEF 2400/1800**

**T.G. Recipro Dragonfly lv 2 insect synchro wind ATK/DEF 300/300**

Heitmann has no cards on the field while I still have cards in play that will ensure I win over that useless Vice-Chancellor right now.

" Final Turn! " Which is the turn I can win this match." Draw."

Everyone who was watching this duel knows that When I decide to end this duel as soon as possible. " Now then since I have the cards I need time to end this match."

All of my friends who were on the field were nodding their head saying it's time." Now then I use my Wonder Magician to tune with Hyper Librarian and Recipro Dragonfly to create a new monster." Wonder Magician flew up in the air and turned into black rings along with Hyper Librarian and Recipro Dragongly both turning into black orbs.

" When everything from the cycle of life has come to an end, even though our hearts are now tainted in sins! Delta Accel Synchro Summon! Tainted my heart with your sins, T.G. Halberd Cannon!" Out appeared a black robot with orange trimmings, two big cannons on the back of the armor, while holding a big halberd, a blue visor covering his eyes, two spikes on each arms.

Everyone from the crowd was shocked to see this new T.G. synchro card appeared from my deck while Heitmann was shocked to see this new monster on the field.

**T.G. Halberd Cannon lv 12 machine Delta Accel Synchro Monster earth ATK/DEF 4000/4000**

" Now Halberd attack Heitmann directly! Life Stream Cannon! " Halberd switch his spear for two cannons he has on the back of the armor and ended this duel fast.

Heitmann screamed during the duel which I won.

* * *

After Seta and Heitmann's duel, Alice was getting lunch again because Dulcia ruined her first lunch.

" Now what I'm going to do seriously I don't have enough money." She looked her purse to see if she has enough money until a voice called out.

" Hey bunny is there something I can help you with." The voice asked her.

When Alice looked at the voice, a small blush appeared on her face. " Y-Yeah, do you have money you can spare because I haven't eaten anything yet."

The teen said when he notices how cute Alice is. " Hey I have an idea, why don't you join lunch with me and Miki? "

" Really do you mean that, I don't even know your name."

" The name's Kazin Nanakaze Hogan nice to meet you." Kazin smiled which is rare for him to smile.

" I'm Alice Pegasus, nice to meet you." She smiled back at him which also made Kazin blushed a bit.

Rocket Ship Resort by Starlight Speedway ending theme

* * *

Seta: " I hope you enjoy the side stories about what has my life have been before the series started I'm glad you enjoy reading them."

Next time on Break the Limits:

Alice meets Kazin, Kazin meets Alice while Seta meets an unexpected surprise is it ether from the past or is there something else that she doesn't even know about.

* * *

**Duel Cards of Break the Limits 005 and 006**

******Ancient Gear Statue: Lv 2 Earth machine**

******ATK 500 DEF 800**

**Effect: You can Tribute this face-up card you control; Special Summon 1 "Ancient GearGolem" from your hand,ignoring the summoning conditions.**

**T.G. Striker lv 2 warrior earth tuner **

**ATK/DEF 800/0  
Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the End Phase of the turn this card on the field was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "T.G." monster from your Deck to your hand, except "T.G. Striker".**

**T.G. Warwolf lv 3 beast-warrior dark **

**ATK/DEF 1200/0**  
**Effect: ****When a Level 4 or lower monster is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the End Phase of the turn this card on the field was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "T.G." monster from your Deck to your hand, except "T.G. Warwolf".**

**T.G. Wonder Magician tuner machine synchro lv 5 light  
ATK/DEF 1900/0  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "T.G." monsters  
Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, select 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field and destroy it. When this card on the field is destroyed, draw 1 card. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster.**

**Welcome to Wonderland- Mock Turtle Level 2 ****reptile water**

**ATK/DEF 300/2400**

**Effect: This cannot be summoned unless Welcome to Wonderland is on the field. When this card is summoned place three to late tokens on Welcome to Wonderland. When this card is destroyed by battle place onto the field one Mock Turtle token, one Crab Token, one Crocidile Token, one Crow token, and one frog token, then add one 'Will you Won't you, Won't You Join The Dance?" Spell card to your hand. Each token has 1,000 atk and def. Place 3 Too Late Tokens on the field.**

**Welcome to Wonderland  
-Field Spell  
-Effect: Welcome to Wonderland monsters can only be summoned by having this card on the field, except Welcome to Wonderland- Alice. If there is 1 or more Welcome to Wonderland monsters on the field, removed from play, or in your graveyard, this card is not effected by other cards effects. Once per turn add 1 To late Counter. Oncer per turn remove five Too Late Counters to gain 500 life points. Oncer per turn, remove 3 Too Late Counters to add one Welcome to Wonderland monster(s) from the graveyard to your hand.**

******Dragonic Eradicator, Blitz lv 3 ********warrior fire**

******ATK/DEF 1500/1000 **

**Dragonic Vermillion Blaze lv 3 ****warrior fire tuner **

**ATK/DEF 1650/1000 **

**Effect: Whenever a Dragonic card is on the field I can special summon him to the field. When Dragonic Vermillion Blaze destroyed a non-tuner monster you can special two more Dragonic cards.**

**Dragonic Vermillion Pyro lv 4 **** warrior wind tuner**

**ATK/DEF 850/100**

**Effect: when Pyro is in the graveyard, you can remove two or more Dragon Vermillion cards for a Link Cross.**

**Dragonic Vermillion Fire lv 1 ****warrior wind tuner**

**ATK/DEF 150/1500**

**Effect: When Fire is special summon to the field, you can add one spell card from your deck to the hand. **

******Dragonic Vermillion Buster Dragon Rank L****evel 8 ****Wind ****Dragon Link Cross**

**************ATK/****DEF ****4500/****3000**

******************Effect: This card can only be use for a fusion summon also this card can attack twice if you destroy an opponent's face-down monster by battle then pay half of you life points and the ATK and DEF will be cut in half if you use this card's effect**

**********************Dragonic Vermillion Trinity Rank Level 7 ************************Wind ****Dragon Link Cross**

**********************ATK/DEF 2100/2100 **

**********************Effect:? **

**********************Dragonic Mirror**

**********************Effect: you can fusion summon by removing two Dragonic Vermillion cards from your graveyard and field.**

**************************Dragonic Vermillion Eclipse Dragon ****Level 10 ****************************************Wind ****Dragon Fusion**

**********************************ATK/****************DEF ************4500/****************3000**

******************Effect: You can negate any effect by tributing 1 other Dragonic Vermillion card to negate any card effects**

**Posion Ninja 1 warrior earth lv 3 earth effect **

**ATK/****DEF**** 1400/700**

**Posion Ninja 3 warrior earth lv 3 earth effect **

**ATK/****DEF**** 1200/600**

**Black Knight of Wonderland lv 7 dark effect ****warrior Link Cross**

**ATK/****DEF ****3000/2000**

**************Looking Glass ****************Machine lv 3**************** effect ****************ATK/********DEF ********100/2900****************  
Ab:  
Effect: ****************once per turn, ****************While this card is in face up defense position you can activate one of these card effects by sending one card on the field to the graveyard: 1.) ****************gain life points equal to one monster on your side of the field. 2.) ****************send one extra monster card to the 's monsters attack points are inflicted to your opponets life points. 3.) ****************retrieve from your graveyard one monster, spell or trap card**

**************T.G. Recipro Dragonfly lv 2 insect synchro wind  
ATK/DEF 300/300  
1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster  
Effect: Once per turn, you can send 1 other "T.G." Synchro Monster you control to the Graveyard. Then, if all of the Synchro Monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.**

**************T.G. Hyper Librarian lv 5 spellcaster synchro dark  
ATK/DEF 2400/1800  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Effect: When a monster is Synchro Summoned: Draw 1 card. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**************T.G. Halberd Cannon lv 12 machine Delta Accel Synchro Monster earth  
ATK/DEF 4000/4000  
1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, while this card is face-up on the field, you can negate the Summon of a monster and destroy it. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can select 1 "T.G." monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it**

**-OCs Info (some I own and some I don't own)-**

**Name: Miki Nanakaze Hogan**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: female**

**Personality: Miki is little girl who is very sweet, supportive of her big brother, she gets her way when acts cute in front of people. If she sees her brother liking another girl that's not her she would try to make sure her brother doesn't like them anymore but if someone befriends her then she can try not to be a jerk.**

**Background: Miki comes from a family who are abusive to each other. Her parents left her at an alley when she was 10 years old. Kazin found her and took her in as part of his family then she met Crow Hogan which they became friends fast, Kazin was amazed that his cousin and his little sister became friends fast.**

**Appearance: short black hair, blue eyes, soft cherry lips, Silfer red duel academy uniform,jacket, white dress shoes, pink flower hair clip on her hair to pick up the bangs that usually covers her eyes.**

**Miki's Deck: Fairy Tales**

**Background on Fairy Tales: ?**

**Name: Dulcia Carmine**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: female**

**Personality: Dulcia can be very possessive to things and guys around her, she has a crush on Kazin because she's in the Kazin Nanakaze Fan Club which she's proud of. Develops a rivarly between Alice and her because she has this idea that Kazin might have a crush on Alice. **

**Background: Dulcia is similar to her sister based on how they act around the guys they have a crush on the most, she often cares for Carly a lot whenever Carly didn't finish her article she would do write the newspaper articles for her which always ended successful for Carly. When Carly got into an motor vehicle accident Dulcia's personality changes into more of a possessive type of a person **

**Appearance: deep yellow eyes, long black hair, Obelisk Blue female uniform consists of a white dress shirt, grey skirt, white socks, black dress shoes, a pick hairband that pulls her bangs away from her eyes.**

**Dulcia's Deck: Posion Ninja**

**Background on Posion Ninja: ?**

* * *

**Kazin just dueled like a badass no wonder he's Dragonic Lord like a BOSS!**

**Tell me what do you think about this chapter It's a long one I know I wanted to make the Tech Genus chapter a long one Glad you like this Chapter ^_^**


	11. Break the Limits 007: One night passion

Cosmos flight by Kanan - opening song

* * *

Break the Limits 007: One night passion and the fog

* * *

Recap:

" Now what I'm going to do seriously I don't have enough money." She looked her purse to see if she has enough money until a voice called out.

" Hey bunny is there something I can help you with." The voice asked her.

When Alice looked at the voice, a small blush appeared on her face. " Y-Yeah, do you have money you can spare because I haven't eaten anything yet."

The teen said when he notices how cute Alice is. " Hey I have an idea, why don't you join lunch with me and Miki? "

" Really do you mean that, I don't even know your name."

" The name's Kazin Nanakaze Hogan nice to meet you." Kazin smiled which is rare for him to smile.

" I'm Alice Pegasus, nice to meet you." She smiled back at him which also made Kazin blushed a bit.

* * *

Alice was brought to where Kazin and Miki were having lunch together, Kazin greeted his sister. Alice was shocked to see that the cute guy who was related to her crush was right in front of her, she had to try to make a good impression on one of the Hogans since she read articles from Tag Pros weekly that Kazin and Crow are the top two tag team duelist in the American Circuit or else her first impression towards Kazin will end up in a failure.

" Alice do you want something to eat like cake." Kazin asked her since she hasn't said any word during their lunch.

" S-Sure Kazin, I would love to have some cakes with you." Alice answered while blushing.

" You're adorable, I like that in girl." Kazin smirk while he left to find cakes where she was alone with Miki.

" Big Brother likes you Al-chan." Miki was noticing that her big brother

" What?! Me and him liking each other seriously do you think that."

" Hahahahahahahahaha! Nope, but you reaction to the question was funny. "

Kazin came back with cakes, Miki was so happy to be around Alice. Alice was enjoying spending time with Miki as if her memories of her and Pegasus was still inside of her heart.

* * *

While they were eating the cakes, Alice couldn't help but wondering about what's Kazin's relationship with Crow. Miki was enjoying her cakes, Kazin was eating cakes until she started asking him a question.

" So Kazin tell me what's your relationship between you and Crow? " She asked him after she was munching down her cakes.

" Well if you know, me and Crow have a brotherly relationship even though we're cousins, I guess you can say we're like brothers instead of cousins. Why do you want to know?"

" Well because I want to know Crow better." She replied right before she started to blush.

" Okay, how about this we make Crow embarrassed while he thinks I finally got payback on him from the Prank War and we each get what we want, you get Crow as your boyfriend and me making him die of embrassament when he finds out that I didn't get revenge on him."

Alice was shocked to hear what Kazin just said he will help her in getting Crow as her boyfriend exchange she'll help him making fun of Crow. " You really mean that Kazin?"

" Yeah seriously, I just want to make sure to get payback on Crow because he, Yusei, Jack, and Bruno were having a Prank War and got me as a causality."

Alice was shocked that was his reason for helping her.

" So do you want to come to where me and Crow lives? "

* * *

**Waring: Mature content**

* * *

Alice, Kazin, and the sleeping Miki arrived at Kazin's and Crow's house where Crow wasn't home yet. Kazin told Alice about the plan to make Crow blush so all he had to relax on the couch watching TV right after he put Miki to bed while Alice goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

While Alice was in the bathroom getting ready for Plan A to work. Crow came back home, he was shocked to see Kazin by himself in a menacing aura before what happened yesterday he wonders if Kazin has a payback plan out to get him. "K-Kazin what are you doing here? "

" Oh hey Crow, just nothing except watching TV by myself. Oh by the way can you watch Miki for a while I have to get take out but I'm picking the food this time so you don't know what the food's going to be."

Kazin left the apartment to Crow's knowledge that he didn't tell him that there was someone else at the place.

Crow was busy looking for a spare shirt in Kazin's room because Jack spilled tea on his orange shirt, to which he didn't know that Alice was there taking a shower. " Does Kazin have the same color shirts? "

The water stopped in the Bathroom where Alice was taking a shower. Crow didn't even know about until now. " _Oh Crap! What the hell is going?! Kazin never told me that he had a girl here! Now think Crow what are you going to do now?! _" When the door opened there was a girl with her long pink ringlets hair flowing down, wearing one of Kazin's long orange shirts that covered her shorts, she had the most beautiful baby blue eyes he had ever seen before his life to him she was his ideal kind of girl a very natural type of girl.

" I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were here." Crow apologize to Alice while Alice was drying her hair with a towel.

" No, it should be me who's suppose to be saying sorry, Kazin never told me that he had a cute cousin like you." She gave one of her trade mark smiles which made Crow blush into a beet red color.

" Oh thanks, the name's Crow Hogan what about you umm? " he asked very calmly.

" Alice. Alice Pegasus."

Crow couldn't help but stare into her baby blue eyes. Then he went towards her lips without noticing what's he's doing while Alice didn't know what the hell is going on but go with the flow.

Alice felt him holding her hips while he was kissing her lips, moaning as he was taking off her shirt where he notices that she was wearing a sexy lacy bra, she couldn't help but blushing when he did that. His tongue went for her cleavage while he was pulling her into a rough yet passionate kiss. He pulled away from her lips, he slowly placed his lips on her neck, then he started to nibble on her ears then following by licking her neck to the shoulders.

Alice couldn't help but blushing while breathed heavily, enjoying the sweet time she's having with Crow, she felt the bed was stained with a clear liquid, enjoying the sweet sensation time she has left before Kazin comes back which she knows that Kazin would come back in the morning it was her first time with the man she truly loves him the most. She placed her hands on his spiky hair and felt the silky texture while running her hands in his hair. Her body arched when he pulled her closer to him and he began to take off his shirt which revealed his smokin' abs she madly blush when she saw what Crow looked like shirtless.

He lift her up from Kazin's bed and carried her to the center of his cousin's bed where he began to unbutton his pants, taking them off while he taking off his shoes. Alice was laying there by herself in front of him while he was unbuttoning his pants. The room was getting hotter where she began to kiss his lips and made her down to his neck, abs, where she stopped to his pants.

The Crow has his gaze locked into the beautiful Pegasus' blue eyes when he felt the breathe of the girl who he gave his virginity to as well as the guy who had given her virginity to. Her hands made its way to his butt and lower them into his boxers this was the last piece of clothing he had on before they were to proceed with the next part of their sex when they are going to lose their virginity to each other. While she was lowering his boxers he was doing the same thing to her taking off her shorts slowly then taking off her lacy panties and lacy bra off and putting the clothes on top of each other's clothes.

Alice and Crow never felt so much electricity running through their naked bodies before until Crow decides to ask her something." I don't have a condom on me so are you sure you want to do this? " He got a nod from the girl he was about to lose his virginity to. He then proceed inserting his penis into her innocence's and pushing it into the depths of her core where he began to thrust wildly. Alice was moaning then screaming his name like she took ecstasy for the first time in her life when she never felt this kind of pleasure before her life it was what Crow wanted to make a girl that be he want the most to be his and only his property.

Crow smirked when he knew that she was the only one that can give him this kind of pleasure. " Crow...Crow...Crow..." She was muttering the name of the man that's making her losing her mind to her first time having sex. Crow is getting what he wanted all along a girl that is willing to be with him and the glory that he was the first out of his friends to get laid but all he didn't care about the glory he only wanted Alice to his forever. He continue to thrust wildly well enough to hear the words that he wanted to hear from her. " Crow...Faster...Crow...Harder... Ah...Crow...More..." Those were the magic words that got him to lose control for tonight, he picked up the pace going faster and harder than ever before while she moaning loudly. " Oh Crow! Crow! More! AH! Deeper! Don't stop! "

" Geez Alice! " Crow was feeling exhausted. " Is...this...your..first...time..."

They stopped for a split second till they both started to reach the climax of their sex so Crow decides to pick up the slack making Alice moaning louder not loud enough that woke up Miki who was still asleep and she didn't need to hear this from the lovebirds.

" Crow...Faster...Crow...Harder... Ah...Crow...More..." Alice moans as she started to pull her closer to Crow's hips in each time Crow's wild thrust was getting closer to point where her's and Crow's cum was going to spill all over on Kazin's bed started to go over the edge.

" Alice! Alice! Alice! " Crow moaned as her innocence's walls is closing in on his penis to let her know that he's is getting close and it took not that long that the walls of her innocence's closed around him.

" Crow! Crow! Faster! " Alice moaned loud enough to make her release cum all over Kazin's bed.

Crow continue his wild thrusts a few more times into her closed walls until he may or not be done. They both groaned which Crow loved it the most as he released his sperm inside of her body which he didn't know if he's going to get Alice pregnant or not getting her pregnant from the wild sex they are experiencing.

* * *

The next morning Alice was still asleep in her man's arm on his cousin's bed while Crow woke up trying to not wake up his property as she was still asleep. He got up and went to take a shower so that he can get used to waking up next to girl that made feel he is wanted in her arms and that she is wanted in his arms too. Crow was dressed in his normal clothes like he always does when he entered the living room he notice a blond duelist sitting on the couch enjoying his cup of Black Rose tea as usually.

" So Crow, how's the night with my little bunny? Did you have fun anyway? " He was smirking at Crow's presences.

Crow's face turned beet red when he heard about this information. " K-K-Kazin, what the hell are you talking about."

" Oh the fact that you and Alice were having sex in my bed." Kazin burst out laughing because his payback plan work on Crow.

" Kazin! Did you set that whole thing up? "

" Yeah I did, because of what happened yesterday and the fact that you HAD to get laid tonight or else you'll wouldn't be the man you are today."

* * *

While Crow and Kazin were having their normal cousin argument, Alice and Miki are still asleep in different bedrooms. Seta was enjoying her riding on the Giganto L, the weather conditions are foggy which it makes it hard to go on a duel runner.

" Man, this fog doesn't clear up like News says oh well might as well make the best out it." I said with sarcasm.

While Seta was trying to get through this fog, there at the tower on New Domino City there was a man watching the young turbo duelist trying get through this fog that he created. He has short messy black hair, his bangs cover both his eyes, pale skin that only the moon can glow his true skin tone. His outfit consist of a black turtle neck sweater, black jeans, black sneakers. In his hands is his deck that he held inside of his black crown duel disk then he took out a card that happens to be Dark Liberator Nirvana and played on to the field.

"Now Nirvana, cast this fog into a your own image." He said while he raise Nirvana in the air. Nirvana appeared beside him taking the form of Yubel but no one Nirvana's true form.

Nirvana activated her powers which the fog turned midnight black it was hard enough to make anyone fall to their deaths. With that the young man and Nirvana disappeared into the shadows.

" _Man, this fog is getting thicker by the minute_." I thought to myself but there's no way I can't get through this until my duel runner swerved for no apparent reason then somehow I fell off the high way and crashed somewhere but thank god my duel runner didn't explode but I was lying on the pavement losing large amounts blood from my the right side of my body I wasn't for sure if I was going to live or died.

As I was closing my eyes I heard a voice calling out my name but somehow this voice felt like I known that person for sometime but where. " Se...ta...Se..ta...please...don't...die...plea...s e..don't...die...on..me..." Then I felt tears coming from somewhere but I wonder who.

Every Sweet Day by IU - closing song

* * *

**A/N: Due to another friend of my on asking me for a request, I'm going to be co-writing another story don't worry about it as long as this other story is up for the mean time I will post up one shots of some stories I thought of while I was school. Oh guess what today is the day marks the day where 1,044 views made it thank you very much so in order to celebrate this event the readers and people who support the story get to draw the couples who made it here.**

***The crowd applause***

**A/N: Thank you very much but still you can send me the link of the couple fan art on based on the 5D's/original character's couples that has made it s far through reviews and now the poll are closed the winners are:**

**1.) Yusei and Seta**

**2.) Kazin and Alice**

**A/N: I will announce the couples you can draw and send me it the fan art drawings through review.**

**couples you can draw:**

**YuseixSeta**

**JackxSeta**

**JetxSeta**

**KazinxSeta**

**CrowxAlice**

**KazinxAlice**

**JetxAlice**

Next time on Break the Limits:

Seta is in critical damage and mysterious disappears for a while, who is the man that saved her. What will Jack's reaction will be when he hears this news. Find out on the next episode of Break the Limits.


	12. Author note

A/N: Today is Q & A please go to the facebook site for Break the Limits behind the scenes so you can ask us some Q&A that we want to hear.

While this note is up I will work on something top secret

pages/Yugioh-Break-the-Limts/139254649598317?ref=tn_tnmn


	13. Break the Limits 008: Fallen Memories

Cosmos flight by Kanan - opening song

* * *

Break the Limits 008: Fallen Memories

* * *

Recap:

" _Man, this fog is getting thicker by the minute_." I thought to myself but there's no way I can't get through this until my duel runner swerved for no apparent reason then somehow I fell off the high way and crashed somewhere but thank god my duel runner didn't explode but I was lying on the pavement losing large amounts blood from the right side of my body I wasn't for sure if I was going to live or died.

As I was closing my eyes I heard a voice calling out my name but somehow this voice felt like I known that person for sometime but where. " Se...ta...Se..ta...please...don't...die...plea...s e..don't...die...on..me..." Then I felt tears coming from somewhere but I wonder who.

* * *

I woke up somewhere but the view was prettier than I thought, I got up and notice that there's bandages around my stomach. " _What happened where am I? Why am I covered in bandages?_"

" I see that you are awake, I'm glad that you're alive and not dead." A voice came out of nowhere.

I turned around and saw a man about the same age as me even though he looked older, tan skin, cobalt blue eyes, black hair that looked like a crab with gold streaks, one security maker on the right side of his face, well built body, he was wearing a black t-shirt with red designs, blue jeans with a gold padding on his knees, and brown boots. He smiled at me as if he knew but I don't remember if I seen him before.

" Were you the one who rescue me? " I asked him.

" Yes I'm, thank god you didn't died of blood loss." I was shocked when I heard it from him. " What's your name if I may ask? "

" I don't remember about my so what's your name? "

" Yusei. Yusei Fudo." When he told me about his name, I was surprise that a stranger who saved me even though I only met him..

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Jack was enjoying his usual routine at New Domino City by living at his most expensive where his new assistant Tyson Gray after Mikage left him for her Job at Sector Security. When Tyson entered the living room bring in a newspaper, Jack told him to do something else like buying white roses for Seta since he's going to trying win her heart a second time. Jack read the papers when something caught his eye it was article, the article was about Seta disappeared for about a week. When he read this he stop what he was doing and told Tyson that he had something to do and not to follow him.

" _Seta...where are you._" He thought to himself when he was getting ready to go on his duel runner, he search everywhere he went but the result was still nothing he tried everywhere but only one place is where she could be. " _The beach...how can I be so stupid to not remember that.._"

When he got there he finally saw her wearing black shorts, black shirt with a red design, black flip flop and her behavior was somehow similar to when they were dating before he cheated on her with Carly but what got him more shocked is that there is another man right next to her who was not him.

" Seta! Seta! Is that you answer me, Seta! " That all he can but at last his voice can't reach to the girl that was once his girl but now she was out of his reach.

I turned my head but only I saw a blond man wearing nothing but white running towards me as if he saw a ghost. " Who are you if I may ask? " I asked him.

* * *

Right before the blond man can say anything Yusei spoke. " Jack! What are you doing here?! "

The blond named Jack was getting angry when he saw Yusei holding my hand. I think he's jealous for seeing me with him." Yusei, I heard that Seta has disappeared last week but now since you found her, I'm taking her home with me this instant."

Jack grabbed my hand with a tight grip, I tried to struggle my out of his grip until Yusei tackled him and started go beating him. " Jack! leave her alone, she doesn't want to go with you."

I watched in horror that the two of them were beating each other up. I decided to stop this before something happens, Jack was on top of Yusei punching him in the face. I tried to get Jack off of him instead he pushed me back and I landed next to a rock that was on the sand unconscious, Yusei saw what happen and push him so he can get to me. " Jack! What have you done! Seta was in accident, I had to get Madison to fix Seta because she was slowly dying from an accident but thank god she survived from the operation and now you did this to her, Jack! " Yusei screamed at Jack for what happened to me. Jack didn't even know about it he starting to to cry.

" Yusei, what have I done. Is there I can forgive her for what happened today." Jack was in horror to see the girl he loves is starting to lose blood again for the second time while Yusei is holding her in a bridal style position.

" Just leave her be and I'll try to see what can I do to fix her just leave her alone, that's all I'm asking." Yusei said in monotone while holding her and was walking away from Jack.

" _Seta...How did this happened to you._" Jack thought while watching his best friend taking the girl he loves away from him.

Ending song- Arcangel ft Daddy Yankee Guaya

* * *

Next time on Break the Limits:

Seta is having a case of amnesia, she doesn't remember her real name or any of her memories of herself. Bound For Glory is coming up and every duelist who are participating might have a role in this arc. Will Seta regain her memories of her self or will she'll not regain them.

* * *

**Marth: Okay since Arc 2 is almost coming I need those OCs before Arc 2 is going to start also if anyone is interested in co-writing a fanfic PM: me about it. Also send me a deck list of your deck.**

**Break the Limits OC forums:**

**Rules for OC:**

**Name: ( Last name optional )**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Background**

**Appearance:**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like:**

**name, element, Lv, ATK, DEF, effect, appearance**

**Duel Rider suit: design and name**

**Duel Runner: Model name, model appearance**

**Link Cross monster: ****level, ATK, DEF, Element, Effect or No Effect**

**Fun Fact (optional)**

***Don't leave anything out about your OC***

**You can submit the Break the Limits OC Forum through PM or send ****Break the Limits OC Forum through review as Break the Limits: (insert your name)**

**Break the Limits Dark Liberators' chosen duelist OC forums:**

**Rules for OC:**

**Name: ( Last name optional )**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Background**

**Appearance:**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like:**

**name, element, Lv, ATK, DEF, effect, appearance**

**Duel Rider suit: design and name**

**Duel Runner: Model name, model appearance**

**Link Cross monster: ****level, ATK, DEF, Element, Effect or No Effect**

**Fun Fact (optional)**

*******label this as BTR Dark Liberator Champion: (insert your name)**

**I won't be writing tomorrow because of a family meeting so I'll try to post the OC forum this top secret fanfic I've been working on also don't send me a Mary Sue/John Sue one for Break the Limits. **

**Also help out with the facebook page, Yugioh Break the Limits for more likes and see what we're thinking about before/after the each episode starts. **


	14. Break the Limits 009: Who am I

Oh Yeah by GD & TOP feat. Park Bom - opening song

* * *

Break the Limits 009: Who am I

* * *

Recap:

" Just leave her be and I'll try to see what can I do to fix her just leave her alone, that's all I'm asking." Yusei said in monotone while holding her and was walking away from Jack.

" _Seta...How did this happened to you._" Jack thought while watching his best friend taking the girl he loves away from him.

* * *

Yusei was inside of his apartment along with Madison trying to get Seta stabilize after what happened yesterday between him and Jack. He never told her who she she really is or else she would suffered a mental breakdown but he knew deep in his heart that his words can reach her but none than less he still cared for her.

" I manage to stitch the open wounds but it takes time for her to wake up so trust me when she wakes up you can tell her everything you want to say to her." Madison in a kind tone who was getting ready to leave his apartment place.

" Thanks Madison, take care of yourself." He said right before she closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere deep, cloaked in shadows, I woke up but somehow it looked different from where I'm seeing now. All I see is a river with dead spirits floating while I'm on a boat with a man wearing a cloaked and a hood covering his face standing and rowing. He was leading me somewhere but where.

" _**We're here young one, welcome to the Gates to the Netherworld.**_" The cloaked man said when we pulled to the stop.

" Do you know why I'm being brought here." I asked in concerned.

" _**My Lord ask me to bring you here when you aren't in full control of your** **body**. **All you have to do is walk past ****Cerberus the Guard Dog of the Netherworld and head into the throne room where the King of the Netherworld would want to speak with you. **_"

I nodded to what he said, so I entered the gates where a three headed dog like the man said was growling at me standing at the gates then a few minutes later when the dog looked at me and started to bow in fear so I walked past the dog and opened the gate. When I entered the Netherworld, there are souls wondering as if they had no will to live but be bound to the chains of this place. So I walked into the throne room, where a man with long black hair, his face covered by a skull mask, bangs covering his eyes dressed in a Gothic regal clothing sitting in a throne that has skulls and bones decorating his throne holding a skull shaped scythe was looking at me in amusement.

" _**Seta Kaiba, what a sight to see how much my newest vessel is progressing.**_ " King of the Netherworld said in a cold like authority tone.

" What are you talking about? " I said in confusion.

"_** It's that simple before you were born and how the current signers defeated my original form, every few years I select a vessel worthy of being my next body so I took a glimpse of the future and the future states that you'll become my new vessel.**_ "

" What's this have to do with my memories?! "

" _**If you accept my offer, I can give you back, your lost memories.**_"

I can't believe what he said, he's willing to help me gain my memories back with the cost of my own body. But somehow when I met him, I felt like a part of me knew him but another side of me couldn't help but accept his offer.

" _**So then do you accept my offer if you want to escape the Netherworld.**_" He asked in amusement.

" It's not like I have a choice but to accept your offer." I reached out my hand to him. He grin and took off his mask, I was shocked to see who he really is.

" _**Why are you so shocked as if you seen a ghost but yes I'm you as your past self in the past life before you were born. When I selected the Dark Signers who will destroy the signers, I wore a mask to conceal my true face but now since we finally met the truth is that you're going to be my incarnation right after you died. **_"

" Wait a minute, I died but how ?! " I started to tear up when he told me the truth that I died.

" _**When you were on your duel runner, practicing for the Bound for Glory tournament, somehow a mysterious black fog appeared which caused your duel runner to go out of control and you fell of a bridge then you died from that accident. So with what power I had saved I use it to save you and sealed away your memories of your current self and I decided to summon you when you weren't in control of your body and tell you everything you need to know.**_"

I was shocked by the truth, that there was no way to escaped who I am now. Right after he told me everything he knew, bright black light entered through out my body and changed my appearance for good right after we took each other's hands. My brown hair is now a dark blue hair with black tips, my clothes change as well. It was now a long black sleeveless coat that reached up to my knees, with a black fur collar, black skin tight shirt, black shorts that is above my knees which is very short, fingerless black tekkou which extend above her elbows, my eye color change from a full of life blue to a dead blue color as if it has reflected towards the empty blue sea. short black boots with a small heels which is suited for my appearance, long black crystal necklace around my neck, black long gloves that goes up to my elbows, a small sliver ring with a black jewel on my ring finger, underneath the tekkou there was a mark on my left arm which was a spider mark of a Dark Signer and a outline black tattoo of a crown underneath my right eye, black ear piercings all around my ears. Soon my soul return back to my lifeless body waiting for it to be resurrected as soon as I wake up.

* * *

Meanwhile Yusei left his apartment to look at the night sky. He couldn't help but blamed himself for what happened in the past, If Seto Kaiba didn't found his daughter the she and Yusei would be together in Satellite never looking back but instead Fate had other plans set for everyone who's alive in this world.

He took out his Stardust Dragon, the card belong to Seta first and it was in his hands, He remembers all the memories he had with her when they were kids, he remembers the feeling when Seta summoned it for the first time and how she and Stardust were happy as partners but was the reason she gave him Stardust without ever looking him. "_ Seta, please wake up._"

There was thunderstorm coming, thunder roared as if something is warning someone. Then rain came, Yusei is getting drench so he decides to head back to his apartment to see if Seta recovered but when he entered his room, Seta was nowhere to be found. Then the was engine runner but it doesn't feel like the engine roared belong to Yusei's duel runner. So he checked outside who was it that was doing it and he saw that the duel runner belong to Seta's, he went after the person who was using Seta's duel runner but he couldn't catch up to the person, tears are falling from his face because he couldn't save the person who he loved the most at the same time he regrets for everything he has done so he can find her, even more he wished that he never met her in Satellite.

* * *

Somewhere in Neo Domino city, the engine stopped I took out my helmet and looked at the sky which was beautiful tonight.

" So Seta, it's true that you're competing in the Bound for Glory Tournament, mind if I take a shot of dueling you right now." Answered a man in a Australian accent.

" So it's true that the Crocodile Hunter is back from his hunting trip, mind if I ask why are you so taking an interest in me, James? " I asked him as I stepped down from my runner.

" First, I want to see how's the Emperor is doing after the Duel Academy Tournament happened in July, and second I want us to duel again as friends." He answered in a cheery tone which I was I missed it about him, it was the first time I seen him cheery since the day we first met.

" All right James, I duel you but there's something else you wanted to duel me."

" Fine by me Seta, but I'll tell you after one of us loses."

" Duel! " Both of us said while our duel disk is activating, James has his normal South Academy duel disk while I have a new one which is a black halo duel disk that I got from the Netherworld.

**Seta: 4000 LP**

**James: 4000 LP**

" My turn draw, I summon T'lion the Mesmerizing Maneater in ATK mode." I shouted ans the card appeared on the field is a female with long silver hair with feathers on her body wearing white pants and a red feather halter top with a sad expression on her face. " Thanks to this card, I can add 'Hole' normal trap card from my deck to my hand, I'll set three face down cards and I'll end my turn. You're turn James." I place three more face down cards.

**T'lion the Mesmerizing Maneater**

**Insect/Effect, Level 4**

**1600/1200 **

" Alright then Seta, since I'm up I'll show you how far my training went. Draw."

LOVE DUST by BIGBANG - ending song

* * *

Next time on Break the Limits:

Seta vs James, Things are falling into place expected by the King of Netherworld who is now in Seta's body. New people are arriving to the tournament with different goals in their mind can they be part of what's going to happen in the next arc.

* * *

**Marth: Hey everyone thanks a lot for supporting Break The Limits, I'm very grateful for all the views and people who are reading this. Without all your support Break the Limits will just be stuck on the first Arc.**

**Marth: So far right now Seta is in fact the incarnation of the King of the Netherworld, I was mind blown when I came up with this chapter. So I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter. Also these new cards I'm going to introduce are from the ****Judgment of the Light card pack, ****Shadow Specters** pack, **Number Hunters pack. **

**********Marth: Also everyone have a great summer vacation. **

**********Marth: Also I need 9 more OCs which they will be introduce in the next Chapter. I like to thank everyone who follow, favorite, view, and review Break the Limits that means a lot to me**

* * *

**Also I forgot to mention about the two new OCs that came into play from the last chapter. **

**Tyson Gray**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: A normally happy-go-lucky guy. Likes to laugh and have a good time. Very charismatic and considers himself a ladies man but more often then not comes out of the interaction with a red hand print on his cheek. He's a compulsive gambler, he'll bet on anything and often challenges people to bets, aiming to take something of theirs. Impeccably Lucky, some call him the 'Luckiest Man Alive'.**

**Background: Raised by his loving parents as the youngest of four. His father was also a compulsive gambler and his mother was a Math genius, and like him, his father had incredibly impeccable luck, but there were times it ran out so money was kind of sparse now and again...**

**He learned how to pick pocket at the age of twelve and slowly developed it, until it was habit. He would pick-pocket people when they came to close and not even realize he had done it, which gets him in trouble even now. He inherited his Spades deck from his father, completing the Four Suits, his siblings holding the other three. He started dueling... He didn't stop.**

**Appearance: Tall at 6'0", steel grey hair and steel grey eyes. Lean build, a bit on the lanky side. Wears a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a loose red tie and black, jeans torn at the knees. Black and white shoes and a Black fedora with a red strap.**

**Tyson Gray is created and owned by Barrett M107**

**the second OC that was introduced today but mention yesterday**

**Name: Madison Keeper**

**Age: 17 ( red is a month older then here)  
Gender: female  
Side: non-hero/ non- villain**

**Personality: She is a thoughtful and kind hearted person, is a Duel Disk/ Duel Runner designer. When she's designing or creating she dose not liked to be bothered. She also knows how it feels to be alone, and to be taken advantage of, and wishes that on anyone. Madison dose not Duel, but she knows all of the rules. (She dose not like it when people ask about her scar on her back)**

**Appearance: Madison has long silver hair witch she puts in a pony tale on the back near the top. When she was young she lost the vision of her Left eye, her Right eye is the color of a clear blue sky. She has a large scar going across her back. She wears a white tank top, a pair of worn out jeans, a bleached jean jacket, and a pair of black leather boots when she's out and about. When she is working in her work shop she wears a dark green bandanna over top of her hair with her pony tale sticking out from the back. She also wears a white sports bra, along with a pair of gray cargo pants. She wears a brown pair of mechanics gloves and the same colored pair of steel toed boots.**

**Part's of her past: Madison's parents where killed in the Zero Reverse accident. How she Survived is a unknown. She helps Crow with getting parts for duel runners and stuff. She got her scar from a psychic Duelist who attacked her in the basement of a old Duel runner factory. She got a request form a the duelist Red Wheeler to make a duel disk that can be attached and removed at will. (but looked like a sword and not a gun)**

**Madison Keeper is created and owned by RomeoTheAlpheWolf  
**


	15. STOP AND READ

**Hello everyone, wow I can't believe Arc 1: Bound for Glory is done yes yes hold your applause, okay Arc 1 is about getting ready for Bound for Glory, Arc 2 will start during Fall 2013 because of OCs are need to be submitted , Heroes position are filled all it's left are ****Non Heroes/Villains and ****Villains. I'll update on my profile for spots that taken and what spots are left and in some of the chapters as well.**

**********I updated the OC info if anyone wants to fill up those remaining positions:**

**********Break the Limits OC forums:**

Rules for OC:

Name: ( Last name optional )

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Background

Appearance:

OC Deck or Deck that you like(please send in this part in recipe form by putting in how many cards are in the monster card section, spell card section, trap card section, extra deck section. If you are creating an OC deck I kind of need background information about this deck):

Duel Rider suit:  
-design:  
-name:

Duel Runner:  
-model name:  
-model appearance:

Fun Fact (optional)

*Don't leave anything out about your OC*

You can submit the Break the Limits OC Forum through PM or send Break the Limits OC Forum through review as Break the Limits: (insert your name)

This is a second choice

Break the Limits Dark Revengers' Champion OC forums:

Rules for OC:

Name: ( Last name optional )

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Background

Appearance:

How did they become a Dark Revenger in the first place ( it can be about any event happened to your OC):

OC Deck or Deck that you like(please send in this part in recipe form by putting in how many cards are in the monster card section, spell card section, trap card section, extra deck section. If you are creating an OC deck I kind of need background information about this deck):

Duel Rider suit:  
-design:  
-name:

Duel Runner:  
-model name:  
-model appearance:

Fun Fact (optional)

*label this as BTL Dark Revengers' Champion: (insert your name)*


	16. UPDATE 1

**This is MTL with a updates about BTL, as you'll know there only 5 spots left. There'll be new things add it to the story, every OCs that have already been submitted will have a voice actor I'll reveal who are the voice actors for each OCs are also couple pairings will be decided based on certain factors the are happening. The voice actors for every OCs that have already been submitted can be picked from music artist, video games voice actors, and anime voice actors PM me when you have the voice actors pick out please send in two just in case your first pick is taken. More updates will come, don't worry about it. But those of you who haven't submitted an OC please hurry up before the deadline is due the official deadline is August 31st 2013 only two months to go before Arc 2 is starting**

**For OC's that already have been submitted, please PM me with this title, (your OC): voice actor, for the message put two voice actor's names.**

**Break the Limits Characters *All OC forums must be in by Fall 2013:**

**Heroes ( I will allow 10 heroes): positions filled up**

Kaiba

Pegasus

Nanakaze

"Jet" Elliot

Wheeler

Samsara

Ishihara

Gray

Black

Starling

**Non Heroes/Villains( I will allow 5):**

Keeper

Nanakaze Hogan

Esmeralda

4.?

5.?

**Villains( I will allow 7 for Villains):**

Anderson

Wheeler

Ushio

Shinigami

5.?

6.?

7.?


	17. UPDATE 2

**This is MTL with an updates about BTL, as you'll know there only 4 spots left. The voice actors for every OCs that have already been submitted can be picked from music artist, video games voice actors, and anime voice actors PM me when you have the voice actors pick out please send in two just in case your first pick is taken. More updates will come, don't worry about it. But those of you who haven't submitted an OC please hurry up before the deadline is due the official deadline is August 31st 2013 only two months to go before Arc 2 is starting. Arc 2 opening song is Tired of waiting by 2PM and the ending song is Beautiful Hangover by BIGBANG as other songs from BIGBANG. People are staring to sending me choice for their OCs that have their voice actors picked out already and I get to pick of those choices, people whos OCs that are sent to me along with their voice actor look at my profile to see the voice actor you already submitted, the rest of the people who already sent me their OCs along with no voice actor choice better hurry up or else I'll pick the voice actors for you no questions asked.**

**Arc 2:(blank) will start will start off with a water theme park chapter/episode but it's where every OCs in the story knows each other even though in the next chapter it will pick up after Break the Limits 009: Who am I. **

**Good Luck to those of you who don't send me the OCs yet because those who have already submitted their OCs are allowed to send in more than character to fill up those remaining positions.**

**For OC's that already have been submitted, please PM me with this title, (your OC): voice actor, for the message put two voice actor's names.**

**Heroes ( I will allow 10 heroes): positions filled up**

Seta Kaiba

Alice Pegasus

Kazin Nanakaze Hogan

Joseph "Jet" Elliot

Red Wheeler

Ryu Samsara

Takeshi Ishihara

Tyson Gray

Michael Black

Faye Starling

**Non Heroes/Villains( I will allow 5):**

Madison Keeper

Miki Nanakaze Hogan

Esmeralda

4.?

5.?

**Villains( I will allow 7 for Villains):**

Claude Anderson

Samantha Wheeler

Jinta Ushio

Shuota Shinigami

Kotetsu Wairudo

6.?

7.?

**The OC info if anyone wants to fill up those remaining positions:**

**Break the Limits OC forums:**

Rules for OC:

Name: ( Last name optional )

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Background

Appearance:

OC Deck or Deck that you like(please send in this part in recipe form by putting in how many cards are in the monster card section, spell card section, trap card section, extra deck section. If you are creating an OC deck I kind of need background information about this deck):

Duel Rider suit:  
-design:  
-name:

Duel Runner:  
-model name:  
-model appearance:

Fun Fact (optional)

*Don't leave anything out about your OC*

You can submit the Break the Limits OC Forum through PM or send Break the Limits OC Forum through review as Break the Limits: (insert your name)

This is a second choice

Break the Limits Dark Revengers' Champion OC forums:

Rules for OC:

Name: ( Last name optional )

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Background

Appearance:

How did they become a Dark Revenger in the first place ( it can be about any event happened to your OC):

OC Deck or Deck that you like(please send in this part in recipe form by putting in how many cards are in the monster card section, spell card section, trap card section, extra deck section. If you are creating an OC deck I kind of need background information about this deck):

Duel Rider suit:  
-design:  
-name:

Duel Runner:  
-model name:  
-model appearance:

Fun Fact (optional)

*label this as BTL Dark Revengers' Champion: (insert your name)*


	18. UPDATE 3

**This is MTL with an updates about BTL, as you'll know there only 2 spots left, I'll recap stuff from the previous updates. The voice actors for every OCs that have already been submitted can be picked from music artist, video games voice actors, and anime voice actors PM me when you have the voice actors pick out please send in two just in case your first pick is taken. More updates will come, don't worry about it. But those of you who haven't submitted an OC please hurry up before the deadline is due the official deadline is August 31st 2013 only two months to go before Arc 2 is starting. Please Review if you have an idea for a title name for Arc 2, the unique names will be in a new pole I'll come up, The winner choice is Light and Dark *claps and applause*. I'll try and post some new chapters as I can so bear with me because I have college stuff in the summer and the fall. **

**Arc 2:(blank) will start will start off with a water theme park chapter/episode but it's where every OCs in the story knows each other even though in the next chapter it will pick up after Break the Limits 009: Who am I. **

**Good Luck to those of you who don't send me the OCs yet because those who have already submitted their OCs are allowed to send in more than character to fill up those remaining positions.**

**For OC's that already have been submitted, please PM me with this title, (your OC): voice actor, for the message put two voice actor's names.**

**Heroes ( I will allow 10 heroes): positions filled up**

Seta Kaiba

Alice Pegasus

Kazin Nanakaze Hogan

Joseph "Jet" Elliot

Red Wheeler

Ryu Samsara

Takeshi Ishihara

Tyson Gray

Michael Black

Faye Starling

**Non Heroes/Villains( I will allow 5): filled up**

Madison Keeper

Miki Nanakaze Hogan

Esmerald

Atlanta Polyiam

Atem Moto

**Villains( I will allow 7 for Villains):**

Claude Anderson

Samantha Wheeler

Jinta Ushio

Shuota Shinigami

Kotetsu Wairudo

6.?

7.?

**The OC info if anyone wants to fill up those remaining positions:**

**This is only forum left for the villains**

**Break the Limits OC forum:**

Rules for OC:

Break the Limits Dark Revengers' Champion OC forums:

Rules for OC:

Name: ( Last name optional )

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Background

Appearance:

How did they become a Dark Revenger in the first place ( it can be about any event happened to your OC):

OC Deck or Deck that you like(please send in this part in recipe form by putting in how many cards are in the monster card section, spell card section, trap card section, extra deck section. If you are creating an OC deck I kind of need background information about this deck):

Duel Rider suit:  
-design:  
-name:

Duel Runner:  
-model name:  
-model appearance:

Fun Fact (optional)

*label this as BTL Dark Revengers' Champion: (insert your name)*


	19. UPDATE 4

**This is MTL with the 4th update about BTL, as you'll know there only 2 spots left, I'll recap stuff from the previous updates. The voice actors for every OCs that have already been submitted can be picked from music artist, video games voice actors, and anime voice actors PM me when you have the voice actors pick out please send in two just in case your first pick is taken. More updates will come, don't worry about it. But those of you who haven't submitted an OC please hurry up before the deadline is due the official deadline is August 31st 2013 only two months to go before Arc 2 is starting. Please Review if you have an idea for a title name for Arc 2, the unique names will be in a new pole I'll come up, I'll try and post some new chapters as I can so bear with me because I have college stuff in the summer and the fall. **

**Arc 2:(blank) will start will start off with a water theme park chapter/episode but it's where every OCs in the story knows each other even though in the next chapter it will pick up after Break the Limits 009: Who am I.**

**Also I will fix the title since it's still season 1 of the series it's still the same story but I'll add something just to make it easier for me also in the reviews you can questions about it. It would be helpful if those of you who already submitted the OCs to send me the voice actors for your OCs and please don't be lazy with trying submit the OCs on the week of the deadline.**

** The Deadline for submitting names of voice actors is in two days and if you do not submit the names of voice actors for your OCs I'll pick them no questions asked.**

**Good Luck to those of you who don't send me the OCs yet because those who have already submitted their OCs are allowed to send in more than character to fill up those remaining positions.**

**For OC's that already have been submitted, please PM me with this title, (your OC): voice actor, for the message put two voice actor's names.**

**For deck recipes, I'll give you an example:**

**Example.) monsters(24):  
Evilswarm Azzathoth x1  
Evilswarm Castor x2  
Evilswarm Kerykeion x3  
Evilswarm Coppelia x1  
Evilswarm Golem x1  
Evilswarm Heliotrope x2  
Evilswarm Hraesvelg x1  
Evilswarm Ketos x1  
Evilswarm Mandragora x1  
Evilswarm O'lantern x1  
Evilswarm Obliviwisp x2  
Evilswarm Salamandra x1  
Evilswarm Thunderbird x1  
Evilswarm Zahak x1  
Evilswarm Ketos x1  
Evilswarm Mandragora x1  
Supay x2  
Fire Ant Ascator x1**

**Spells(10):**  
**Infestation Pandemic x1**  
**Allure of Darkness x1**  
**Chaos Zone x1**  
**Creeping Darkness x1**  
**Dark Hole x1**  
**Reinforcement of the Army x1**  
**Monster Reborn x1**  
**Burial from a Different Dimension x1**  
**D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation x1**  
**Pot of Duplicity x1**

**Traps(10):**  
**Infestation Infection x2**  
**Soul Drain x1**  
**Torrential Tribute x1**  
**Fiendish Chain x1**  
**Deck Devastation Virus x1**  
**Return from the Different Dimension x1**  
**Dark Illusion x1**  
**Infestation Terminus x1**  
**Dark Bribe x1**

**Extra Deck(15):**  
**Evilswarm Bahamut x3**  
**Number 22: Zombiestein x2**  
**Evilswarm Nightmare x2**  
**Evilswarm Ophion x2**  
**Gorgonic Guardian x1**  
**Night Papilloperative x1**  
**Moon Dragon Quilla x2**  
**Sun Dragon Inti x2**

**Heroes ( I will allow 10 heroes): positions filled up**

Seta Kaiba

Alice Pegasus

Kazin Nanakaze Hogan

Joseph "Jet" Elliot

Red Wheeler

Ryu Samsara

Takeshi Ishihara

Tyson Gray

Michael Black

Faye Starling

**Non Heroes/Villains( I will allow 5): filled up**

Madison Keeper

Miki Nanakaze Hogan

Esmerald

Atlanta Polyiam

Atem Moto

**Villains( I will allow 7 for Villains):**

Claude Anderson

Samantha Wheeler

Jinta Ushio

Shuota Shinigami

Kotetsu Wairudo

6.?

7.?

**The OC info if anyone wants to fill up those remaining positions:**

**This is only forum left for the villains**

**Break the Limits OC forum:**

Rules for OC:

Break the Limits Dark Revengers' Champion OC forums:

Rules for OC:

Name: ( Last name optional )

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Background

Appearance:

How did they become a Dark Revenger in the first place ( it can be about any event happened to your OC):

OC Deck or Deck that you like(please send in this part in recipe form by putting in how many cards are in the monster card section, spell card section, trap card section, extra deck section. If you are creating an OC deck I kind of need background information about this deck):

Duel Rider suit:  
-design:  
-name:

Duel Runner:  
-model name:  
-model appearance:

Fun Fact (optional)

*label this as BTL Dark Revengers' Champion: (insert your name)*


	20. UPDATE 5

**This is MTL with the 5th update about BTL, as you'll know there only 2 spots left, I'll recap stuff from the previous updates. The voice actors for every OCs that have already been submitted can be picked from music artist, video games voice actors, and anime voice actors PM me when you have the voice actors pick out please send in two just in case your first pick is taken. More updates will come, don't worry about it. But those of you who haven't submitted an OC please hurry up before the deadline is due the official deadline is August 31st 2013 only two months to go before Arc 2 is starting. Please Review if you have an idea for a title name for Arc 2, the unique names will be in a new pole I'll come up, I'll try and post some new chapters as I can so bear with me because I have college stuff in the summer and the fall. **

**Arc 2:(blank) will start will start off with a water theme park chapter/episode but it's where every OCs in the story knows each other even though in the next chapter it will pick up after Break the Limits 009: Who am I.**

**The deadline for voice actors are over, the voice actors are posted today and no questions asked about your voice actor for the OCs you submitted. next update will be who sent the OCs because I feel like it. **

**Good Luck to those of you who don't send me the OCs yet because those who have already submitted their OCs are allowed to send in more than character to fill up those remaining positions.**

**For OC's that already have been submitted, please PM me with this title, (your OC): voice actor, for the message put two voice actor's names.**

**For deck recipes, I'll give you an example:**

**Example.) monsters(24):  
Evilswarm Azzathoth x1  
Evilswarm Castor x2  
Evilswarm Kerykeion x3  
Evilswarm Coppelia x1  
Evilswarm Golem x1  
Evilswarm Heliotrope x2  
Evilswarm Hraesvelg x1  
Evilswarm Ketos x1  
Evilswarm Mandragora x1  
Evilswarm O'lantern x1  
Evilswarm Obliviwisp x2  
Evilswarm Salamandra x1  
Evilswarm Thunderbird x1  
Evilswarm Zahak x1  
Evilswarm Ketos x1  
Evilswarm Mandragora x1  
Supay x2  
Fire Ant Ascator x1**

**Spells(10):**  
**Infestation Pandemic x1**  
**Allure of Darkness x1**  
**Chaos Zone x1**  
**Creeping Darkness x1**  
**Dark Hole x1**  
**Reinforcement of the Army x1**  
**Monster Reborn x1**  
**Burial from a Different Dimension x1**  
**D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation x1**  
**Pot of Duplicity x1**

**Traps(10):**  
**Infestation Infection x2**  
**Soul Drain x1**  
**Torrential Tribute x1**  
**Fiendish Chain x1**  
**Deck Devastation Virus x1**  
**Return from the Different Dimension x1**  
**Dark Illusion x1**  
**Infestation Terminus x1**  
**Dark Bribe x1**

**Extra Deck(15):**  
**Evilswarm Bahamut x3**  
**Number 22: Zombiestein x2**  
**Evilswarm Nightmare x2**  
**Evilswarm Ophion x2**  
**Gorgonic Guardian x1**  
**Night Papilloperative x1**  
**Moon Dragon Quilla x2**  
**Sun Dragon Inti x2**

**Break the Limits Characters *All OC forums must be in by Fall 2013:**

**Heroes ( I will allow 10 heroes): positions filled up**

1.) Seta Kaiba, voice actor: candidjessica

2.) Alice Pegasus, voice actor: JubyPhonic P

3.) Kazin Nanakaze Hogan, voice actor: David Gallagher

4.) Joseph "Jet" Elliot, voice actor: Troy E. Baker

5.) Red Wheeler, voice actor: Hank Matthews

6.) Ryu Samsara, voice actor: Keith Silverstein

7.) Takeshi Ishihara, voice actor: David Vincent

8.) Tyson Gray, voice actor: Newton Pittman

9.) Michael Black, voice actor: Steve Staley

10.) Faye Starling, voice actor: CL

**Non Heroes/Villains( I will allow 5): filled up**

1.) Madison Keeper, voice actor: Karen Strassman

2.) Miki Nanakaze Hogan, voice actor: Stevie Bloch

3.) Esmeralda, voice actor: Park Bom

4.) Atlanta Polyiam, voice actor: Michelle Ruff

5.) Atem Moto, voice actor: Michael Sinterniklaas

**Villains( I will allow 7 for Villains):**

1.) Claude Anderson, voice actor: Todd Haperkorn

2.) Samantha Wheeler, voice actor: Laura Bailey

3.) Jinta Ushio, voice actor: Cindy Robinson

4.) Shuota Shinigami, voice actor: Ian Sinclair

5.) Kotetsu Wairudo, voice actor: kylle herber

6.) ?

7.) ?

**The OC info if anyone wants to fill up those remaining positions:**

**This is only forum left for the villains**

**Break the Limits OC forum:**

Rules for OC:

Break the Limits Dark Revengers' Champion OC forums:

Rules for OC:

Name: ( Last name optional )

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Background

Appearance:

How did they become a Dark Revenger in the first place ( it can be about any event happened to your OC):

OC Deck or Deck that you like(please send in this part in recipe form by putting in how many cards are in the monster card section, spell card section, trap card section, extra deck section. If you are creating an OC deck I kind of need background information about this deck):

Duel Rider suit:  
-design:  
-name:

Duel Runner:  
-model name:  
-model appearance:

Fun Fact (optional)

*label this as BTL Dark Revengers' Champion: (insert your name)*


	21. UPDATE 6

**This is MTL with the 6th update about BTL, as you'll know there only spots are filled no more taking in OCs or might think of something else, I'll recap stuff from the previous updates. The voice actors for every OCs that have already been submitted can be picked from music artist, video games voice actors, and anime voice actors PM me when you have the voice actors pick out please send in two just in case your first pick is taken. More updates will come, don't worry about it. But those of you who haven't submitted an OC please hurry up before the deadline is due the official deadline is August 31st 2013 only two months to go before Arc 2 is starting. Please Review if you have an idea for a title name for Arc 2, the unique names will be in a new pole I'll come up, I'll try and post some new chapters as I can so bear with me because I have college stuff in the summer and the fall. **

**Arc 2:(blank) will start will start off with a water theme park chapter/episode but it's where every OCs in the story knows each other even though in the next chapter it will pick up after Break the Limits 009: Who am I.**

**The seven villains who are the Dark Revengers comes from the Seven Deadly sins which each of their pasts are different from each other and some people's past are connected to other's past.**

**next update will about who are the voice actors.**

**The update is about will be who sent the OCs because I feel like it.**

**Break the Limits Characters list**

**Heroes ( I will allow 10 heroes): positions filled up**

1.) Seta Kaiba, voice actor: candidjessica

2.) Alice Pegasus, voice actor: JubyPhonic P

3.) Kazin Nanakaze Hogan, voice actor: David Gallagher

4.) Joseph "Jet" Elliot, voice actor: Troy E. Baker

5.) Red Wheeler, voice actor: Hank Matthews

6.) Ryu Samsara, voice actor: Keith Silverstein

7.) Takeshi Ishihara, voice actor: David Vincent

8.) Tyson Gray, voice actor: Newton Pittman

9.) Michael Black, voice actor: Steve Staley

10.) Faye Starling, voice actor: CL

**Non Heroes/Villains( I will allow 5): filled up**

1.) Madison Keeper, voice actor: Karen Strassman

2.) Miki Nanakaze Hogan, voice actor: Stevie Bloch

3.) Esmeralda, voice actor: Park Bom

4.) Atlanta Polyiam, voice actor: Michelle Ruff

5.) Atem Moto, voice actor: Michael Sinterniklaas

**Villains( I will allow 7 for Villains): positions filled up**

1.) Claude Anderson, voice actor: Todd Haperkorn

2.) Samantha Wheeler, voice actor: Laura Bailey

3.) Jinta Ushio, voice actor: Cindy Robinson

4.) Shuota Shinigami, voice actor: Ian Sinclair

5.) Kotetsu Wairudo, voice actor: kylle herber

6.) Phillip Starling, voice actor: Grant George

7.) Kenji Haguru, voice actor: Roger Craig Smith

**List of people who sent me the OCs:**

Marth the Lodestar aka me: Seta Kaiba, Miki Nanakaze Hogan, Jinta Ushio

My brother: Kazin Nanakaze Hogan

Mizuki1-Kiruri13: Faye Starling, Esmeralda, Phillip Starling

JasmineNightheart: Alice Pegasus, Claude Anderson, Kotetsu Wairudo

blastburnman: Michael Black, Atlanta Polyiam, Atem Moto

Iblis jr: Ryu Samsara

RomeoTheAlpheWolf: Red Wheeler, Madison Keeper, Samantha Wheeler

Barrett M107: Tyson Gray

DarkLord98: Kenji Haguru

SaudraeOfSunday: Joseph "Jet" Elliot

Ten Commandments: Takeshi Ishihara

Yaoiman11: Shuota Shinigami


	22. UPDATE 7

**This is MTL with the 7th update about BTL, as you'll know there only spots are filled no more taking in OCs or might think of something else.**

** I'll recap stuff from the previous updates. **

**More updates will come, don't worry about it. But those of you who haven't submitted an OC please hurry up before the deadline is due the official deadline is August 31st 2013 only two months to go before Arc 2 is starting. **

**Please Review if you have an idea for a title name for Arc 2, the unique names will be in a new pole I'll come up, I'll try and post some new chapters as I can so bear with me because I have college stuff in the summer and the fall. **

**Arc 2:(blank) will start will start off with a water theme park chapter/episode but it's where every OCs in the story knows each other even though in the next chapter it will pick up after Break the Limits 009: Who am I.**

**The seven villains who are the Dark Revengers comes from the Seven Deadly sins which each of their pasts are different from each other and some people's past are connected to other's past.**

**next update will about who are the voice actors.**

**list of voice actors(they go in order and they are voice actors from music, Video games, anime, and non-anime):**

candidjessica, is an artist who goes by then name Miku-tan who sings songs from vocaloid in english she mostly does songs from Miku

JubyPhonic P, is an artist who sings songs from vocaloid in english she mostly sings the songs in english on Youtube.

David Gallagher, the voice actor for KH Riku

Troy E. Baker, the voice actor for Persona 4 Animation Kanji Tatsumi

Hank Matthews, the voice actor for Szayelaporro Grantz

Keith Silverstein, voice actor for Coyote Starrk and Persona 2: Innocent Sin- Tatsuya Suou

David Vincent, voice actor for Grimmjow, Persona 4 Animation Daisuke Nagase, and Blazblue Jin Kisaragi

Newton Pittman, voice actor for Gray Fullbuster

Steve Staley, voice actor for Shūhei Hisagi, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Neji Hyuga, Outlaw Star Harry MacDougall, Senri Shiki,

CL, one of the female members of 2ne1

Karen Strassman, voice actor for Cyan Sun-Sun, Dalk, Akon, Soi Fon, Momo Hinamori, Nanako Dojima, Izanami,

Stevie Bloch, voice actor for Yachiru Kusajishi

Park Bom, one of the female members of 2ne1

Michelle Ruff, voice actor for Rukia Kuchiki, Tobiume (spirit), Zabimaru (snake spirit), MAR Princess Snow/Koyuki,

Michael Sinterniklaas, voice actor for Nnoitra Gilga, Utakata, Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone

Todd Haperkorn, voice actor for Natsu Dragneel, Ling Yao, Hikaru Hitachiin, Death the Kid

Laura Bailey, voice actor for Tier Harribel, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lust, Persona 4 Animation Rise Kujikawa, Maka Albarn

Cindy Robinson, voice actor for Miyako Shiba, Suzumebachi, Kiyone Kotetsu, Kukaku Shiba, Jinta Hanakari, Makoto Nanaya, Aversa, Libra, Labrys, Shadow Labrys

Ian Sinclair, voice actor for Bardroy

Kylle herbert, voice actor for Sosuke Aizen, Peta, Omega-Xis, Kiba Inuzuka, Masamune Nakatsukasa

Grant George, voice actor for Izuru Kira, Warrior of Light, Persona 3 Jin Shirato, Shinjiro Aragaki, Officer Kurosawa, Persona Naoya Tōdō

Roger Craig Smith, voice actor for Noba, Ryūsei "Kenryū" Kenzaki, Shinji Hirako, Dan, Chris Redfield

**List of people who sent me the OCs:**

Marth the Lodestar aka me: Seta Kaiba, Miki Nanakaze Hogan, Jinta Ushio

My brother: Kazin Nanakaze Hogan

Mizuki1-Kiruri13: Faye Starling, Esmeralda, Phillip Starling

JasmineNightheart: Alice Pegasus, Claude Anderson, Kotetsu Wairudo

blastburnman: Michael Black, Atlanta Polyiam, Atem Moto

Iblis jr: Ryu Samsara

RomeoTheAlpheWolf: Red Wheeler, Madison Keeper, Samantha Wheeler

Barrett M107: Tyson Gray

DarkLord98: Kenji Haguru

SaudraeOfSunday: Joseph "Jet" Elliot

Ten Commandments: Takeshi Ishihara

Yaoiman11: Shuota Shinigami


	23. Arc 2: Aqua Circus

**MTL Production presents Arc 2: Aqua Circus of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Break the Limits season 1**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own 5D's**

**I don't own the characters, and OCs except for my own OCs**

* * *

**Tired of waiting by 2PM - opening**

**gidarida jichin da you know?**

**gidaridaga jichinda... mm**

**you know non non ne mam ani oo~ (you know, you know)**

**gidaridaga to jichinda... mm**

**nonun ajigdo nar gioghani oh no, no~**

**haruga jinado nan norur mod ijo**

**handari jinado nan norur mod nwajwoa**

**jigdo nor wonhan ne mamur ani oh no, no~**

**norur gidarida jichyo michigo**

**to haru haru meir gathi irnyoni gadgooh**

**~ nan (na na na~) gidaridaga nor gidaridaga**

**gumbang irado niga dashi orgodman gadgo**

**dwidorasomyon dashi norur borgodman gatha**

**oh~ nan (na na na na~) jichyo michigo nan jichyo michigo yeah**

**niga orka bwa to chamnunda (oh yeah, yeah~)**

**norur ajigdo nan gidarinda oh yeah~**

**handari jinado nan norur mod ijo**

**irnyoni jinado nan norur mod nwajwo**

**ajigdo nor wonhan ne mamur ani oh no, no~**

**norur gidarida jichyo michigo (oh~ no~)**

**to haru haru meir gathi irnyoni gadgo (no, no~)**

**oh~ nan (na na na~) gidaridaga nor gidaridaga yeah**

**gumbang irado niga dashi orgodman gadgo (ooh, ooh~)**

**dwidorasomyon dashi norur borgodman gatha**

**oh~ nan (na na na na~) jichyo michigo nan jichyo michigo yeah~**

**oh yeah~**

**we irohge nan jaku himdunde**

**moridsogi bogjabhe jugethne (yeah, yeah, yeah~)**

**gidarigo gidaridon nainde**

**ajigdo soshigi obnunde (oh~)**

**no teme urdon nega aninde**

**na teme tonar niga aninde (oo~ yeah, yeah, yeah..)**

**ocheso iron nega himdunde**

**otohge jigum nomu himdunde**

**irnyon irado nan gidarirgoya**

**shib nyonirado nan gidarirgoya**

**oh~ nan nan nan nan~ nan nan nan nan~**

**gidaridaga (oh!) nan jichyodo joha (oh~ yeah)**

**norur gidarida jichyo michigo (jichyo michigo~)**

**to haru haru meir gathi irnyoni gadgo (irnyoni gadgo)**

**oh~ nan (na na na~) gidaridaga nor gidaridaga yeah**

**(gidaridaga..)**

**gumbang irado niga dashi orgodman gadgo (ooh ooh~)**

**dwidorasomyon dashi norur borgodman gatha**

**oh~ nan (ooh~) (na na na na~) (yeah, yeah~)**

**jichyo michigo nan jichyo michigo yeah~**

* * *

Neo Domino City, the most thriving part in Japan, the second most popular city the first is Tokyo. But there's only one place that is famous in Neo Domino City called Aqua Circus, a water resort where there's a hotel for the guests who lived there as well as a place to have fun. During this time of the year around summer time, many people often come here to relax and enjoy summer. Unfortunately things might go out of hand when 21 people are coming to reserve this place for vacation.

* * *

In the hotel, you can hear screaming, giggling, and a conversations being held by the a couple girls in one hotel room, Which they are the first group out of the 21 to be here to enjoy summer.

" So what should we do first everyone? " Seta asked the other six girls while she's putting on her swimsuit. The other girls were a bit curious to find out what they want to do first.

" How about we go to the water park, and go on rides." Alice chimed in because of Seta's idea, she was going through her suitcase to find which swimsuit she might want to wear if she wants to impress her lover Crow Hogan who might be there or not but it doesn't matter as long as she gets to relax.

" Well what are waiting for let's put on our swimsuits and go have fun." A pair of voices belongs to Esmeralda and Faye who are already in their swimsuits, Esmeralda was wearing a green Beach Goddess bikini with a light green silk towel wrapped around the bottom piece of her swimsuit with her brown hair down and on to the left side of her shoulders, green flip-flops. Faye was wearing a purple Poko Pano bikini which she has a purple silk towel wrapped around her the same way the Esmeralda was dressed, and her black wavy hair is on the right side of her shoulders, you can say they look like twins when wearing their swimsuit the same way.

I notice everyone else in their swimsuits except for me and I was looking for my swimsuit until I hear a couple of noises which they were footsteps and they were coming in to the room, they knock on the door really loud and yealling. " HEY! OPEN UP! " Alice opened the door, the people who were running were Atlanta, Samantha, Madison, and Jinta who are also in their swimsuit. Atlanta was wearing a aqua blue surfer's swimsuit with her blond hair up in a ponytail. Samantha was wearing a pink poka dot bikini, Madison was wearing a yellow floral bikini which compliments her eyes. Finally Jinta was wearing a pink bikini top with yellow trims, pink bikini skirt with yellow trims which brought out her eyes which is a very pretty light green colored.

" What the hell is going on you four? " I yelled while I was putting on my swimsuit. They were about to say something at the same time but they waited until one of them speaks first and the rest would just finish each other's sentences.

" When the four of us went to get ice cream, Atlanta notices the guys who are already in their swimsuits but you got to admit they look pretty cute and sexy at the same time."

" Jinta's right, but thank god they haven't seen us or else things would go out hand not to mention Jack's here too," Atlanta started to finish what Jinta said, next it was Samantha's turn which she's the third person who's going to start speaking.

" Yeah, the four of us saw him at the hotel, holding a box in his hands but we didn't know why he's carrying that box since we all know that he has a crush on you Seta." I was shocked when I heard them said something about Jack while I came out of the bathroom wearing a jean shorts with black ribbons, a light blue bikini top with white stars for the pattern on the swimsuit and my dark blue hair is down instead of it's pigtails.

" Thank god he didn't see or else he would've asked us to find you so he can try to get you back with him." Madison spoke after Samantha said her piece of the conversation.

So we all decided to head out of our hotel room, we made sure we didn't get seen by the guys which most of us were told by Atlanta, Samantha, Madison, and Jinta that they are here which some of us didn't want to be found out by them.

* * *

Cast:

candidjessica/ Seta Kaiba

JubyPhonic P / Alice Pegasus

CL / Faye Starling

Karen Strassman / Madison Keeper

Park Bom / Esmeralda

Michelle Ruff / Atlanta Polyiam

Cindy Robinson / Jinta Ushio

Laura Bailey / Samantha Wheeler

* * *

**Beautiful Hangover by BigBang - ending song**

**[G-Dragon] Kimi wa my beautiful hangover**  
**Hangover yeah**  
**Kimi wa my beautiful hangover, hangover**

**[Seungri] Kagayaku headlight nemuranai machi e ARE YOU READY?**  
**Koko kara ga shoubu ASE-razu ni genkai made zenkai de ikou! **  
**[Daesung] Nagareru RADIO chijimeru kyori yo OH OH OH**  
**Yukisaki wa mada ienai yo**  
**HONEY, CLOSE YOUR EYES**

**[Taeyang] We're gonna get down down down! **  
**Gimme LOVE LOVE LOVE! **  
**Sagashi motometeta Lady**  
**Dare ni motomerarenai MAKING LOVE kiga sumumate GO!**

**[G-Dragon] Kimi wa My Beautiful Hangover([T.O.P] ay)**  
**Hangover([T.O.P] ay) yeah**  
**Kimi wa my beautiful hangover([T.O.P] ay) hangover([T.O.P] ay)**

**[G-Dragon] It's me G.D (I know you love me)**  
**Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma beautiful girl**  
**1, 2, 3 to the 4-sho one like you**  
**There ain't nobody can do them things you do**  
**So true**  
**I'm so excited delighted**  
**I won't deny it nor fight it**  
**Baby you got what I need**  
**Got me jumpin' jumpin' off my feet**

**[T.O.P] Baby there's no playin' delayin'**  
**Always got me feelin' that healin'**  
**Everyday I'm smilin' and wildin'**  
**When I think about you**  
**Think about you**  
**Got me flyin' so high'n**  
**And I won't stop bringin' and bringin' that (BANG)**  
**B.I.G (BANG! ) T.O.P (BANG! )**  
**Baby that's how it be**

**[Seungri] We're gonna get down down down! **  
**Gimme love love love! Sagashi motometeta LADY**  
**[Daesung] Dare ni motomerarenai MAKING LOVE honoo no yo ni atsuku**

**[G-Dragon] Kimi wa My Beautiful Hangover([T.O.P] ay)**  
**Hangover([T.O.P] ay) yeah**  
**Kimi wa my beautiful hangover([T.O.P] ay) hangover([T.O.P] ay)**

**[Taeyang] You got my heart, LOVE GAME**  
**Makes me crazy baby**  
**[Daesung] Kiss my lips kuruwa se 360°**  
**Mou nara you ni naru shikanai, yeah**

**[Seungri] We're gonna get down down down**  
**Gimme LOVE LOVE LOVE! Sagashi motometeta Lady**  
**[Daesung] Dare ni motomerarenai Making Love kiga sumumate GO!**

**[G-Dragon] Kimi wa my beautiful([T.O.P] beautiful ay) hangover([T.O.P] hangover)**  
**Hangover([T.O.P] hangover) yeah([T.O.P] hangover yo, what?)**  
**Kimi wa my beautiful(T.O.P] beautiful ay) hangover([T.O.P] hangover) hangover([T.O.P] hangover)**

**[T.O.P] Yo ready let's go! **  
**What a life to wake up in love**  
**Anytime I can't get enough of your kindness, **  
**Sweetness I don't want it ever to end**

**[G-Dragon] So amazing, all the above, **  
**In a way you take you show love**  
**You define us and I just... **  
**[Daesung] Want to give you all my baby**

**Aahh ahhhh aaaaah aahh~**  
**[T.O.P] Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**  
**Aahh ahhhh aaaaah aahh~**  
**[Taeyang] Beautiful my baby**

* * *

Seta: Next time on Break the Limits season 1: First encounter

Seta: It's The guys to have their own fun

* * *

**MTL: Okay this is the first episode of the Water theme episode which is part of the second Arc and I'll have the list of who are the girls that are mention. So far we all know who is Seta, Alice, and Madison. But I'll post up on the next non episode on who are the other girls in the story.**

**It was a short chapter to start off with. Review for Arc 2: Aqua Circus , I wanna hear your ideas about it.**

**So I was thinking about the next fanfic I was going to write besides the Bleach fanfic I'm going to write along with my two co-writers. So the next poll will be which fanfic I should write about, if anyone wants to PM me about co-writing about one of the fanfics, go ahead and PM me. I'll respond to the best of my abilities.**

**further announcements:**

**Queen's Mask fanfic will start until all the OCs are sent to me.**

**Here's the list of the fanfics summary I came up with**

**Falling In Love:**

**Mikaze Sarugaki is Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka's cousin who is totally different from him, even thought Mikaze is a female who appearance is a splitting image of Nikaze Sarugaki, her twin brother who died from a car crash. She arrives at Ouran only to be convince by Honey to join the Host Club to be a new Host which is Mikaze's one her worst fears from coming true. While at Ouran, Mikaze starts to befriend the twins, which they become best friends, where they are slowly having feelings for each other but at the same time something sparks when Mori is assigned to protect her instead of Honey due to his parents' favor. (HikaruxOCxKaoru, OCxMori)**

**Bokura no Love-Style summary:  
**

**STARISH, the big sensation that is hitting Japan and now they are going to Seoul to start the Master Course at a second Saotome Gakuen. While that's happening a brand new group sensation in Seoul is starting their Master Course at an Academy called St. Hinamori Academy, where the new group is all females which they don't even know about STARISH and STARISH don't even know them too. But will the new group fall in love or will the fail together as group. (OCsxSTARISH)**

**Persona 4 Platinum:**

**What if Yu NaraKami wasn't the Wild Card holder, what if there was someone else taking his place as the leader. Whoever is the new Wild Card holder is going to go through what Yu had done without ever knowing it. A whole new twist for the new Wild Card holder and a whole new love life for the new Wild Card holder. (AkihikoxOCxYosuke), (a bit OCxAdachi)**

**Pandora Hearts Unlimited:**

**After the defeat of Glen Baskerville, a new Pandora staff member arrives from a different Pandora Hearts Branch who is tasked with the assignment of finding the memories of Alice Baskerville which she doesn't know that she's paired up with the a veteran Pandora member Gilbert Nightray who mistakes her for looking like Duke Rufus Barma. (OCxGilbert/Raven)(this takes in modern day around 2013)**

**Ylisstol Academy:**

**A new student enters his class with the same last name of the most popular kids in Ylistol Academy Aversa, Henry, Tharja, Vasto, and Gangrel Plegia. He mistakes her for having an appearance of an male. Can this crazy love handle for the two students. (ChromxFemAvatar)****(this takes in modern day around 2013)**

**The Jinchūriki:**

**Everyone in Konoha have heard about a band called Jinchūriki who is on rise of the music industry which is only made up of 3 members of the band 2 are guys and one is a female that has been kept a secret from the public media. One of the members is at Konoha going to Academy to start having a normal life instead of trying to continue her career as a musician but finds herself in a sticky situation when a red haired student finds out that's the third member based on her music talents and wants to know more about her and why she's going to the Academy instead of making another album with the rest of the members of Jinchūriki. (OCxGaara)**


	24. Female Cast of BTL season 1

**List of the females who are mention from the beginning of Arc 2: Aqua Circus**

1.

Faye Starling

Gender: Female

Personality: She is very quiet and shy but only when you first meet her, she changes depending on whether you become friends with her. (To Friends) She talks a normal amount and is a very nice person. Also she is very loyal and will fight till her last breath for her friends. She can get a ditzy sometimes and is somewhat easily distracted (To People She Doesn't Like) She almost never talks to them and when she does she is very cold, sarcastic and stuck up. She tries to ignore them as much as possible, but has an explosive temper with them and will curse at them.

Background: Her mother, Miranda, and father, Alexander, never really cared for her and mostly controlled her life. Demolishing her personality and self worth, so that she was their perfect puppet, and her older brother Phillip hated her because she was given "special" attention from their parents . So she gained love and self confidence from her Half-Aunt Sapphire and her cousins Max and Esmeralda. But since her mother hated her sister, she soon forbade her from seeing her daughter. Soon after Sapphire died of a mysterious disease leaving her cousins with their distant father. Faye soon made a deal with her parents that until she is 25, she gets to do whatever she wants. So right now she lives on her own, in an apartment near where her cousins live, has a part-time job at a maid cafe. She hasn't told anyone about her job, because she is embarrassed that she wears a revealing maid uniform

Appearance: She is 5'4 with black, wavy hair that goes all the way down her back. She has silver eyes and wears light lip gloss. She is 18 years old

OC Deck or Deck that you like: Fairy deck

Duel Rider suit: -design: Purple leather halter top and purple leather pants with a silver belt that has a blue gems on it. She has blue, stiletto boots and silver bands on her wrists. name: None

Duel Runner: -Eternal-: Lite frame and a slick design. Made for speed, but its easier to break. But it makes up for it with sensitive controls so it can turn and evade easily. Mostly purple and blue color.

Fun Fact (optional): She stutters when she sees any cute guy whether he is evil or not. She still goes to university, majoring in Theology. She loves to cook but she can only make omelets well.

2.

Name: Esmeralda

Age:18

Gender: female

Personality: Esmeralda is a nice, kind person once you gain her trust. When you first meether, she will be cold and and quiet as she has yet to know you. Because of her past she has a hard time trusting anyone causing her to be quite and anti social except with the ones close to her.

Background: Esmeralda grew up with her father, mother and younger brother until the age of 12 when her mother died of a rare disease causing her father to grow further away from her brother and herself. Having only a couple of friends and growing up in a negative environment, Esmeralda didn't have many people to turn to when taking care of her brother. Esmeralda only took on dueling in order to protect the one thing she had left.

Appearance: Esmeralda has emerald green eyes, dark brown wavy hair to her shoulders, and fair skin with a tan. She tends to wear alot of green as it is her signature color but enjoys to wear blue, red, and some black as well.

Duel Rider suit: A light green dress that reaches midsection of thighs with white tights under down to right below knees. A long sleeve, white jacket going down to below breast. Light green round bracelets and satin flats.

Duel Runner: small and fit for speed and attack U-model name:The Green Tigress U-model appearance:light green base with blue and white stripes

Fun Fact (optional): im grumpy

Deck: misc.

3.

Name: Samantha Wheeler

Age: 16

Gender: female

Personality: three years ago she was a kind girl who loved to duel with her brother. (Red Wheeler) Now she duels for the The Dark Liberators, The little sister Red once knew is no more.

Background: three years ago she and her father Joey Wheeler went to see an old friend in Egypt, her brother Red was in a duel torament in New York and went missing. Three years later she appears once again but she is no longer the same she is like her brother a shadow duelist, but unlike Red she is on the The Dark Liberators side. (She like her brother dose not turbo duel.)

Appearance: A short brown haired hair girl. Has a nice body. Has dark green eyes. Where's a long pure white trench coat. Where's a dark blue pair of pants. A black long shelved shirt.

Deck: Dragunity

4.

Name: Atlanta Polyiam

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Personality: The hothead of the group, Atlanta usually rushes head-first into things without thinking ahead, causing her to get into trouble. Despite this, she is very loyal to the team. She is also a daredevil and loves doing stunts.

Appearance: Atlanta is 5'10" tall, has foot-long blonde hair, grey eyes, olive skin, and wears a skirt with a long-sleeved button shirt and has a C-cup breast size. She also wears a pair of wire-rimmed glasses that are tinted green.

OC Deck or Deck that you like: Deck of Ichor (ALL OD!)

Duel Rider suit: Atlanta's Duel Rider Suit is the commonly sold jumpsuit with the 'Team Deity' symbol on the side.

Duel Runner: Model name, model appearance: Model T-666, but is black and gold and won't transform. Nicknamed 'Death's Chariot'

History: Atlanta had the 'normal' life of the trio, her mother being a housewife while her father worked at a Duel Runner factory. She started dueling at age 10, but didn't receive her Deck of Ichor until age 15 when she won the Junior Division Cup. Shortly after that, she was near a experimental factory when it got hit by a meteorite containing Orachalcium(?), the combined radiation blasts affecting her sight so she was far-sighted, but could see through illusions, including Duel Disk holograms. Because of this, she needs to wear specific glasses to duel. She met Michael before Atem at age 17 and was Michael's first challenger with the Bionicle deck.

5.

Name: Jinta Ushio

Age: 18

Gender: female

Personality: Jinta is a peace-loving, kind, unlike her other self. She detests fighting with her friends as much as possible and always searches to settle matters peacefully, even against people who wish to harm the person she loves the most. She shows a lot of bravery, willing to put her life on the line without a moment's hesitation. She loves her little brother Reiter. Because of this she makes the ultimate sacrifice for the well being of everyone at the cost of her own life. Sadly, even though she has a double personality she can put up with anything that throws at her. She is the most resilient person out of all the Dark Revengers but yet bold and cunning.

Background: She the first child in the family with being Reiter, the second child. Her family has loved her the same way they loved Reiter, but being Daddy's little girl, Jinta hasn't really felt happy with herself. She decided to become a sector security officer in hopes of trying to find happiness within herself but instea it only found sadness in her heart. When she entered DA Queens, she meet Faye Starling and became fast friends with her which made her happy. Three days after her entering DA Queens, she was practicing on her duel runner in the DA Queen's turbo field, a thunderstorm occur and caused her to have an accident. She was rushed into the hospital for a immediate surgery which she suffered major damages until she was in a comma for 5 years.

Appearance: Jinta has long golden blond hair that is in a hime-style hair cut, light green colored eyes, 5'7'', 127 lbs, fair skin with a tan. Her outfit consist of a pink halter top dress with black leggings, black high heels, a butterfly hair clips on her hair, a necklace of a butterfly, and carries a butterfly duel disk. When she's working as a Sector Security officer, she wears the normal Sector Security uniform.

How did they become a Dark Revenger in the first place ( it can be about any event happened to your OC): During her comma, she was in a dream which appears herself and six other members with cards that the Dark Revenger used to destroy the Liberator's Champions. Dark Revenger Aversa appeared and told her that she was a Champion of the Dark Revengers. Jinta couldn't accept it but Aversa told her that she was already dead and place in a comma until she decides to become a Dark Revenger. Jinta finally accepted it and became Aversa's wielder.

OC Deck or Deck that you like: She used to play a Royal Guard deck but now she plays a Atlantean deck

Duel Rider suit:  
-design: a pink jacket, white short sleeve shirt, black jeans with pink paddings that is similar to Crow's turbo outfit  
-name: vanilla

Duel Runner:  
-model name: Excalibur  
-model appearance: Jinta's duel runner is the darker version of Sherry Leblanc's Duel Runner, seems to resemble a lion, with the card spaces on its neck and its monitor having a ice cream theme. It is a hybrid model. which the colors on the duel runner is black with blue markings.

Fun Fact: she has a a thing for ice cream which is her favorite food

* * *

**MTL: Next chapter is the guys which will have their appearance in the story, you may know some of them and other you don't so. **


	25. Aqua Circus 001: First encounter

**Recap:**

_So we all decided to head out of our hotel room, we made sure we didn't get seen by the guys which most of us were told by Atlanta, Samantha, Madison, and Jinta that they are here which some of us didn't want to be found out by them._

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own 5D's**

**I don't own the characters, and OCs except for my own OCs**

* * *

**Tired of waiting by 2PM - opening**

**gidarida jichin da you know?**

**gidaridaga jichinda... mm**

**you know non non ne mam ani oo~ (you know, you know)**

**gidaridaga to jichinda... mm**

**nonun ajigdo nar gioghani oh no, no~**

**haruga jinado nan norur mod ijo**

**handari jinado nan norur mod nwajwoa**

**jigdo nor wonhan ne mamur ani oh no, no~**

**norur gidarida jichyo michigo**

**to haru haru meir gathi irnyoni gadgooh**

**~ nan (na na na~) gidaridaga nor gidaridaga**

**gumbang irado niga dashi orgodman gadgo**

**dwidorasomyon dashi norur borgodman gatha**

**oh~ nan (na na na na~) jichyo michigo nan jichyo michigo yeah**

**niga orka bwa to chamnunda (oh yeah, yeah~)**

**norur ajigdo nan gidarinda oh yeah~**

**handari jinado nan norur mod ijo**

**irnyoni jinado nan norur mod nwajwo**

**ajigdo nor wonhan ne mamur ani oh no, no~**

**norur gidarida jichyo michigo (oh~ no~)**

**to haru haru meir gathi irnyoni gadgo (no, no~)**

**oh~ nan (na na na~) gidaridaga nor gidaridaga yeah**

**gumbang irado niga dashi orgodman gadgo (ooh, ooh~)**

**dwidorasomyon dashi norur borgodman gatha**

**oh~ nan (na na na na~) jichyo michigo nan jichyo michigo yeah~**

**oh yeah~**

**we irohge nan jaku himdunde**

**moridsogi bogjabhe jugethne (yeah, yeah, yeah~)**

**gidarigo gidaridon nainde**

**ajigdo soshigi obnunde (oh~)**

**no teme urdon nega aninde**

**na teme tonar niga aninde (oo~ yeah, yeah, yeah..)**

**ocheso iron nega himdunde**

**otohge jigum nomu himdunde**

**irnyon irado nan gidarirgoya**

**shib nyonirado nan gidarirgoya**

**oh~ nan nan nan nan~ nan nan nan nan~**

**gidaridaga (oh!) nan jichyodo joha (oh~ yeah)**

**norur gidarida jichyo michigo (jichyo michigo~)**

**to haru haru meir gathi irnyoni gadgo (irnyoni gadgo)**

**oh~ nan (na na na~) gidaridaga nor gidaridaga yeah**

**(gidaridaga..)**

**gumbang irado niga dashi orgodman gadgo (ooh ooh~)**

**dwidorasomyon dashi norur borgodman gatha**

**oh~ nan (ooh~) (na na na na~) (yeah, yeah~)**

**jichyo michigo nan jichyo michigo yeah~**

* * *

**Aqua Circus 001: First encounter**

* * *

In Aqua Circus' lobby, there were about 13 males half naked were discussing about what are they going to do for a week of fun, which they didn't know that their females friends are here also some of them decided to use this opportunity to pick up babes which they are going to call it Operation Babe Hunt.

" You got to be kidding me Jet, are you stupid enough to try and pick up chicks at a time like this" A half naked male wearing orange board shorts with a red dragon design on the left side of the shorts scolded Jet with a slap on his face.

"What the hell Kazin, you can't do that." Jet yelled at Kazin for hitting him on the face. Jet was wearing a lime green board shorts with the logo design of Aero speed on the right side of his shorts.

" Will you two stop seriously, some of us are trying to decide which one of our cute female friends we want to go out with." Tyson tried to make sure Kazin and Jet doesn't go at each other's throats just because they don't like each other. Tyson was wearing a teal board short with a tribal patter.

" Just so you know Faye is my girl, so back off on Faye or else my Gusto friends with lay the beat-down on you idiots." Kazin threatened the group of idiots, that Faye is his type of girl and he's willing to go out with her.

" Kazin, calm down okay. Tyson was just saying that the girls might come today, and some of us wants to try if they want to go out with us." The blond champion known as Philip, told his Gusto duelist friend to settle down while Tyson showed the rest of the group photos of the other girls who they think it's cute.

" Okay Philip, you win but are you sure that Esmeralda might want to date after everything you had done you tried to go out with her." Kazin sighed while Philip was thinking about the girl he wanted to date since they were kids. Philip was wearing a green board shorts with a crab design on the front left side of the shorts.

" Sure he does Kaz, also I've been thinking that Samantha is my type of girl even though she might like me back since the day me, Claude, Jinta, Shuota, Kotetsu, and Phillip formed a team and been going to the same classes at DA Caesar." The fun-loving duelist known as Kenji was blushing about mention the girl he likes even though the girl might like him back.

" Can you guys calm down, I'm trying to think about to get the girls with my water gun." The poet duelist known as Shouta was trying to think about how he should get the girls to have some fun. He was wearing a normal purple board shorts.

" Sorry Shuota, it's just that we all want to relax and besides even if the girls are here we should ask them if they want to hang out with us." The timid duelist known as Claude came back from the ice cream parlor along with his loyal friend known as Kotetsu appeared with him. Claude was wearing a black simple black board shorts and kotetsu was wearing a white board shorts with a yellow K on the both sides of his shorts.

" Anyway, why don't we go outside and go on some rides then we can hit the pool what do you say guys. Don't forget bring your water guns because the others are going to be armed with water guns and we can't lose the battle with them." Kazin said with a mischievous smiled on his face while holding two water guns in both his hands.

" Yeah! " Everyone said in unison and ran out of the lobby so they can start the water duel with the other guys.

* * *

In another part of the Aqua Circus resort, the other part of the lobby. It's a aquarium, full of different fishes and sea life where the other half of the boys are and they are holding water guns too so that they can win the water duel. The Captain of the Gusto team is Kazin and the Captain of the Six Samurai team is Takeshi, which Takeshi doesn't have a lot of people on his team but at least smaller numbers works to his advantage.

" So what's the plan on how we're going to take out Kazin and the rest of his team member? " The kind hearted duelist known as Red asked his teammates while holding his water gun in both his hands. Red is wearing a blue cargo board shorts and a blue hat so he can try to blend in to the environment.

" You're an idiot, if you think those colors will work as a camouflage, Red." The introvert duelist sighed about what his teammate is wearing and who is also the first mate of the Six Samurai team known as Michael who is also holding his water guns the same as Kazin holding his water guns. Micheal is wearing a orange flannel board shorts along with water goggles on his head so that way he won't get water in his eyes.

" Don't forget the losing team will have to buy the winning team lunch and now we don't want to lose this duel now do we." The outgoing duelist known as Atem is acting very competitive because this is one water duel that he doesn't want to lose and it's free food too. Atem is wearing the same board shorts as Micheal but in the opposite color which is blue.

While Atem, Red, Micheal were talking about about battle plans on how they can defeat Kazin's team, two people entered the supposed based who were scouting to make sure they can know of Kazin's battle plans of victory. The first to arrive is the Captain of the Six Samurai team is the clever duelist aka Takeshi who is accompany by his second in command the caring duelist Ryu. Takeshi has the same board shorts as Kazin but his are red instead of orange. Ryu is wearing a grey board shorts with a shuriken logo on the both sides of the shorts who is caring 4 water guns with him just in case he's all out of ammo.

" Well the captain's back, so what did you learn about their plan? " Atem asked his Captain if he had found any info of the enemy's team.

The Captain of Six Samurai team breathe for a few minutes before he was about to say anything. " Well, looks like some of the Gusto Team members are fighting over which girls they want to go out with even though we're in a middle of a water duel and looks like they are heading out onto the battlefield."

" So what do you think we should do Captain? " Red asked.

" It's simple take out the strongest team members of the Gusto Team then take out Kazin and we'll get free lunch from Kazin when we win." Ryu answered in a bold tone.

" Remember last time we tried that tactic on him a few hours ago, he nearly KO us so his team can win." Micheal was afraid to relive that event from happening again.

" Let's move out everyone! "

The entire team of Six Samurais, left their base of operation so that they can tried to take out Kazin's team and get free lunch.

* * *

Kazin: Motormouth, you're stupid. Why the hell are you in my team anyway.

Jet: So I can annoy you because called me by that ridiculous nickname of mine.

Takeshi: Can you two quit fighting, we have a water duel to think about.

Philip: Takeshi's right you know, we're are in a middle of a duel but if we see the girls maybe we can take a break.

Everyone: Philip's right

Seta: *sighs*Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Break the Limits season 1, Aqua Circus 002: things go out of hand.

* * *

**Cast:**

**David Gallagher / Kazin Nanakaze Hogan**

**Troy E. Baker / Joseph "Jet" Elliot**

**Hank Matthews / Red Wheeler **

**Keith Silverstein / Ryu Samsara**

**David Vincent / Takeshi Ishihara**

**Newton Pittman / Tyson Gray**

**Steve Staley / Michael Black**

**Michael Sinterniklaas / Atem Moto **

**Todd Haperkorn / Claude Anderson**

**Ian Sinclair / Shuota Shinigami**

**kyle herbert / Kotetsu Wairudo**

**Grant George / Phillip Starling**

**Roger Craig Smith / Kenji Haguru**

* * *

**Beautiful Hangover by BigBang - ending song**

**[G-Dragon] Kimi wa my beautiful hangover**  
**Hangover yeah**  
**Kimi wa my beautiful hangover, hangover**

**[Seungri] Kagayaku headlight nemuranai machi e ARE YOU READY?**  
**Koko kara ga shoubu ASE-razu ni genkai made zenkai de ikou! **  
**[Daesung] Nagareru RADIO chijimeru kyori yo OH OH OH**  
**Yukisaki wa mada ienai yo**  
**HONEY, CLOSE YOUR EYES**

**[Taeyang] We're gonna get down down down! **  
**Gimme LOVE LOVE LOVE! **  
**Sagashi motometeta Lady**  
**Dare ni motomerarenai MAKING LOVE kiga sumumate GO! **

**[G-Dragon] Kimi wa My Beautiful Hangover([T.O.P] ay)**  
**Hangover([T.O.P] ay) yeah**  
**Kimi wa my beautiful hangover([T.O.P] ay) hangover([T.O.P] ay)**

**[G-Dragon] It's me G.D (I know you love me)**  
**Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma beautiful girl**  
**1, 2, 3 to the 4-sho one like you**  
**There ain't nobody can do them things you do**  
**So true**  
**I'm so excited delighted**  
**I won't deny it nor fight it**  
**Baby you got what I need**  
**Got me jumpin' jumpin' off my feet**

**[T.O.P] Baby there's no playin' delayin'**  
**Always got me feelin' that healin'**  
**Everyday I'm smilin' and wildin'**  
**When I think about you**  
**Think about you**  
**Got me flyin' so high'n**  
**And I won't stop bringin' and bringin' that (BANG)**  
**B.I.G (BANG! ) T.O.P (BANG! )**  
**Baby that's how it be**

**[Seungri] We're gonna get down down down! **  
**Gimme love love love! Sagashi motometeta LADY**  
**[Daesung] Dare ni motomerarenai MAKING LOVE honoo no yo ni atsuku**

**[G-Dragon] Kimi wa My Beautiful Hangover([T.O.P] ay)**  
**Hangover([T.O.P] ay) yeah**  
**Kimi wa my beautiful hangover([T.O.P] ay) hangover([T.O.P] ay)**

**[Taeyang] You got my heart, LOVE GAME**  
**Makes me crazy baby**  
**[Daesung] Kiss my lips kuruwa se 360°**  
**Mou nara you ni naru shikanai, yeah**

**[Seungri] We're gonna get down down down**  
**Gimme LOVE LOVE LOVE! Sagashi motometeta Lady**  
**[Daesung] Dare ni motomerarenai Making Love kiga sumumate GO! **

**[G-Dragon] Kimi wa my beautiful([T.O.P] beautiful ay) hangover([T.O.P] hangover)**  
**Hangover([T.O.P] hangover) yeah([T.O.P] hangover yo, what?)**  
**Kimi wa my beautiful(T.O.P] beautiful ay) hangover([T.O.P] hangover) hangover([T.O.P] hangover)**

**[T.O.P] Yo ready let's go! **  
**What a life to wake up in love**  
**Anytime I can't get enough of your kindness, **  
**Sweetness I don't want it ever to end**

**[G-Dragon] So amazing, all the above, **  
**In a way you take you show love**  
**You define us and I just... **  
**[Daesung] Want to give you all my baby**

**Aahh ahhhh aaaaah aahh~**  
**[T.O.P] Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**  
**Aahh ahhhh aaaaah aahh~**  
**[Taeyang] Beautiful my baby**

* * *

**MTL: Second Episode of Arc 2: Aqua Circus, anyway so I decided to come up with couple pairings don't get made at me for those pairings okay if you're upset take it up with the story not me I didn't planned this out except for the water duel that I planned but the couple pairings I don't have controlled over that.**

**So I decided to update and on certain chapters after I'm done checking over stuff. So the next chapter is the males information then the story will continue so that's all I might have for today **

**YuseixSetaxJack**

**AlicexCrow**

**KazinxFaye**

**RedxMadison**

**TysonxAkiza**

**MichaelxAtlanta**

**KenjixSamantha**

**ClaudexJinta**

**PhillipxEsmeralda**


	26. Male Cast of BTL season 1

**The male cast of BTL season 1, they are all OC characters same goes for the female cast of BTL season 1**

**1.**

**Name: Kazin Nanakaze Hogan**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: male**

**Personality: A somewhat nice but also serious guy that looks after Miki ( his adoptive sister)**

**Background: He lives in the slums area of New Domino City mostly lives with his cousin Crow Hogan. He found Miki when she was living in an alley on Christmas, she was left behind from her abusive parents after she turned ten years old. He graduated Duel Academy when he was 18 years old, he opened up Satisfaction Parts with his best friend Kalin Kessler so he can afford Miki's education, he met Jet when spilled a milkshake on Kazin's face when Jet tripped on something at Kazin last day of graduation. He got his hands on the Dragonic Deck when he was young. He secretly has his own Duel Runner which he and Kalin built together secretly behind Jet's back when he told him that he isn't interested in Turbo Dueling. He mostly rides his duel runner he goes to pick up Miki from school, goes shopping, running on errands.**

**Appearance: short dirty blond hair(his hairstyle is similar to persona 3 fes protagontist's hairstyle) , light skin, green eyes with a more leaner body build than Jet, wearing black t-shirt, red jacket with half black stripes on the bottom of jacket, red converse, with a cool expression on his face**

**OC Deck: Dragonic but he plays a Gusto Deck**

**Duel Rider suit:**

**design: A red jumpsuit with orange pads, a bright yellow dragon on the back of the suit**

**name: Vermillion Dragonic**

**Duel Runner:**

**Model name: Vermillion Fangs**

**Model appearance: Similar to the Wheel of Fortune but the colors of Kazin's duel runner is red with yellow bolt streaks on the wheels of the Wheel of Fortune.**

**Fun Fact: He is a physic duelist**

**2.**

**Name: Joseph "Jet" Elliot**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Longish light brown hair and light green eyes.**  
**5 foot 7.5 inches tall. White body build.**  
**(Sorta like Suzaku Kururugi from code gaess but without the super extended limbs...I mean damn ClAMP look at those things!)**  
**Likes wearing dark blue jeans, white and green sneakers, a white t-shirt with an fighter jet design on it and a green coat.**

**Personality: As being the only child of a pro duelist he feels that it is duty to surpass his father. He always acts on impulse and usually speaks before he thinks which gets him into unnecessary trouble. It's due to this that he gets his other nickname "Motormouth". (Which he absolutely hates!) Though in a duel it's a completely different story. He remains calm and collected even when in a tough spot and doesn't mind losing. Though he tends to get frustrated when fighting a stall or one turn kill deck. Being all about speed, he prefers to take out his opponent quick and starts to lose interest the longer the duel takes. He hates seeing people treating their cards poorly or saying that certain cards are useless.**

**His only fear is that he might never be able to break free from his fathers' shadow and remain obscure in the dueling world.**  
**He doesn't like being alone except for when he's at home, and loves to eat especially when not doing anything. Favourite food is anything with lots of meat.**

**Likes close duels and doesn't mind watching instead of dueling time to time.**  
**He is loyal to his friends and is easily depressed when betrayed.**

**Fun facts!**  
**He's left handed.**  
**Says speed related things during duels.**  
**NEVER takes off his jacket, no matter how hot it gets and can actually sleep in bed with it on!**  
**He likes girls who can duel, but really wants a girl who tolerates his impulsiveness.(The heros are getting action right?)**  
**Is prone to becoming EXTREMLY gender confused.(IT'S A TRAP!)**

**Duel-rider suit - Looks like Jacks just colored green and white.**

**Duel-Wheel- A Sector Security Duel runner modified with light weight parts to increase speed and mobility. Also colored green and white. Model name Jet-Stream.**

**Deck: Aero Speed**

**3.**

**Name: Tyson Gray**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: A normally happy-go-lucky guy. Likes to laugh and have a good time. Very charismatic and considers himself a ladies man but more often then not comes out of the interaction with a red hand print on his cheek. He's a compulsive gambler, he'll bet on anything and often challenges people to bets, aiming to take something of theirs. Impeccably Lucky, some call him the 'Luckiest Man Alive'.**

**Background: Raised by his loving parents as the youngest of four. His father was also a compulsive gambler and his mother was a Math genius, and like him, his father had incredibly impeccable luck, but there were times it ran out so money was kind of sparse now and again...**

**He learned how to pick pocket at the age of twelve and slowly developed it, until it was habit. He would pick-pocket people when they came to close and not even realize he had done it, which gets him in trouble even now. He inherited his Spades deck from his father, completing the Four Suits, his siblings holding the other three. He started dueling... He didn't stop.**

**Appearance: Tall at 6'0", steel grey hair and steel grey eyes. Lean build, a bit on the lanky side. Wears a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a loose red tie and black, jeans torn at the knees. Black and white shoes and a Black fedora with a red strap.**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like: The Spades**

**Fun Fact: LOVES to Gamble**

**4.**

**Name: Takeshi Ishihara**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Takeshi has a love of fantasy and mythology. He doesn't speak often, but when he does he speaks slowly because he can be extremely blunt. In the off chances he doesn't slow his talking he speaks what's directly on his mind. He's actually clever and good at strategy and leading, but he also holds a martyr complex that makes him value his life less than most people. He also has a peaceful way of thinking**

**Background: Takeshi grew up ignored by his parents in favor of the more intelligent older sister Kaname. She herself would also put him down for being weak and wanting attention. While he takes this to mean his life is useless, she is only trying to make him stand up for himself. He continues until meeting Harald, and after losing in a duel to him he requests to be his apprentice. During this time his sister suffers a car accident and becomes a vegetable, and he inherits her goggles as a memento in case she can't be saved.**

**Appearance: Takeshi is a Japanese ectomorphic teenager of average height with brown eyes and long black hair he wraps up into a ponytail. He has a white t-shirt underneath a blue vest. He wears black pants with running shoes. He also has cracked, square goggles he got from his sister Kaname that he treasures.**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like: He originally owns a Twilight deck using Lightsworn and Dark monsters for monsters like Lightpulsar, Darkfire, Light End, Dark End, Dark Armed, Judgment Dragon and Chaos Soldier, but after becoming Harald's apprentice he gains the powers of the Aesir cards. He now focuses on special summoning the three Aesir gods and using them to overwhelm his opponent. He also keeps Chaos Soldier to back them up.**

**Duel Rider suit: His suit is based in appearance to Kamen Rider Double.**

**Duel Runner: His duel runner is a dark blue, Hayabusa Suzuki motorcycle.**

**5.**

**Name: Claude Anderson**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Quite, timid, doesn't like to be around others because sociability scares him. Doesn't leave his house often. He is scared easily but also has a very dark curiosity. He also may act like a scientist stating that emotions are nothing more then a chemical reaction in our brains.**

**Background: His father is the the Famous Jesse Anderson. He was born in Texas but later moved to New Domino city. His father gets after him a lot for not trying to get more friends and be more active. He now goes to Duel Academy as a second year student as a Silfer red. He ranks at the tops of all classes but he refuses to go to I higher up section because. All of his problems integrating into society have to do with the fact of consent bullying when he was younger. He eventually decided that if no one wanted him around he would try to do what they wanted.**

**Looks: Black hair that is short in the back but covers his eyes in the front. Very very very very pale. Long form fitting black turtle neck sweaters , he also hardly wears the Slifer red jacket. Eyes are a deep jade color. He wears black jeans to along.**

**Talents: He's able to mimic people's voice even if he's only heard them once.**  
**Goals: His goal is to become a famous singer**

**Deck: Lonely Royality**

**6.**

**Name: Ryu Samsara**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: male**

**Personality: comanding, caring, very protective and confident**

**Appearance: spikey black hair and sky blue eyes, wears a black jean jacket and black jeans and black sneakers**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like: Samsara Deck**

**Duel Rider suit: is normal clothes**

**Duel Runner: Dragon Wing, a red dragon head on the front above the front wheel and wings sprouting from the back on both sides of the back wheel**

**7.**

**Name: Red Wheeler**

**Stage name: Dark red of dark world**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: He have long dark red hair that is in a poiny tale in the back and where a blue camo desert hat. Likes to where cargo pants. Where's a pitch black long shelve shirt. He also where's a black trench coat.( looks like Chazz Princeton trench coat) where's jet black boots.**

**Background: Red is a guy who doesn't talk about his past much. Had a little sister who gave him the black trench coat. Three years ago his family vanished and no one knows how or why. He lives on his own.**

**Personality: He's kind hearted, friendly (but when someone asks about his past he has the personality of a demon), and I never give up in a duel, and can also see monster spirits. (A.K.A. Red Eyes B. Chick)**

**Deck type: fiend type (dark world)**

**8.**

**Name: Kotetsu Wairudo**

**Deck: Gladiator Beast Deck**

**Age: 17**

**Personality: He's a warrior in all definiions. Calm and stotic usually. He has an undying loyality to claude Anderson and is always protecting him from any danger. He treats everyone wih respect and prefers not to duel or fight until absoululy certain it would be nessasarry to protect Claude. He even may have a small attraction to Claude. (I guess its a bit like sebastian and ciel.)**

**Apperance: white hair, golden eyes, tan skin tone. Where's black sleaveless t shirts black pants,**

**red scarf **

**History: Ever since he was five he was alone on the streets of the satilight. He did hang around Yusei kalin jack and crow who did try to get him to live a the orphanage but he refused and ran away. The more they tried to get him the mor he distanced himself. Eventually he snuck into neo domino city. While there he saved a kid from bullies who were trying to take his duel deck. The kid turned out the kid was the son of jesse anderson. Jesse Anderson was so grateful for him saving claude he invited him to live with him anx claude as long as he always kept claude safe. Over the years he eventually started bonding with claude.**

**Duel runner: he doesn't use one unless claude asks. And if so he uses he can find.**

**As for his deck let's just asume he as all g beast cards**

**9.**

**Name: Michael Black**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Michael is an introvert and prefers to tinker with his inventions than be at a party or another social event unless it helps the poor or the needy. Despite being the youngest of the trio, Micheal is the leader of the trio and is very protective of them.**

**Appearance: Michael is 5'11", light-skinned, has sky-blue eyes, and prefers to wear a grey hoodie with blue jeans with white sneakers. He also has the Three Virtues (Look it up on Google Images and it will be the first thing on the list) on his right hand.**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like: Deck of the Great Beings All appearances are the same as their model form (In other words, what you find for the Lego model is what they look like.)**

**Duel Rider suit: design and name: Michael's Duel Rider suit consists of a black wind breaker, leather pants, and black sneakers. His helmet is shaped like a Kanohi Tryne (Bionicle Mask).**

**Model name, model appearance: Michael drives a modified Sector Security duel runner that he found abandoned because it became obsolete. It is painted gold and Silver and has a Kanohi Kakama, the Mask of Speed, a Kanohi Calix, the Mask of Fate (aka peak performance), and a Kanohi Zatth, a Mask of Summoning, on his Duel Runner for good luck.**

**History: Originally from Satellite City, Micheal lived on the streets since he was 8 due to his family getting too big. At age 14, Michael got his deck in a vision of Mata Nui, who said that he was to lead his team and 'protect the past annd the present from the future and the darkness'. He also got his mark and abilities because of the mark, allowing him to use the six most common mask powers (shielding, water-breathing, strength, speed, and levitation) and speak with the Duel Spirit cards that he got (If you think this is fanon, I've got two words for you: Alchemist's. Stone.) Using his powers, he got out of Satillite and eventually met the rest of his team.**

**10.**

**Name: Atem Moto**

**Age: 21**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Atem is very outgoing and very friendly towards people and loves to. Even though he is the oldest of the group, he has is very gullible.**

**Appearance: He looks like Yugi, but is 5'11" tall and has Tea's eyes. He usually wears a black t-shirt with**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like: Yugi's deck**

**Duel Rider suit: Atem's jumpsuit is like Jack's, but is red and gold instead of white.**

**Duel Runner: Model name, model appearance: Is like Jack Atlas's Duel Runner, but is red, has a Silfer-like design, and is called the 'Lightning Stream'**

**History: Due to Yugi being the King of Games, Atem had the easy life for several until Yugi got in a car crash when Atem was 15, the injuries from the crash leaving Yugi unable to duel again. Atem then took up the mantle of the duelist for the family while Yugi took over the Game Shop. Around age 18, Atem discovered that he could both create shadow games and talk to duel spirits. The reason for this is that Atem is Pharaoh Atem's reincarnation, but Atem doesn't know this. He met Michael when he was in the Domino Cup at age 20 and Michael was 15.**

**11.**

**Phillip Starling**

**Age: 18**

**Gender:Male**

**Personality: He is a ladies man and is very flirtatious. He is also very manipulative and secretive, he is not afraid to injure or kill to get what he wants. He hates his sister, and will do anything to destroy her life.**

**Background: He grew up learning how to be ruthless and heartless from his father. He soon fell in love with a girl named Esmeralda (he doesn't know they are cousins, only His mother and Faye know). But Esmeralda was the one girl he could not have. After many rejections, he grew very bitter**

**Appearance: 6 ft tall, very attractive. With blond hair that he has in a Clark Kent style. And the same silver eyes as his sister**

**How did they become a Dark Revenger in the first place ( it can be about any event happened to your OC): He thinks that if he becomes the most powerful duelist, Esmeralda will have no choice but to marry him (Still doesn't know they're cousins)**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like: misc**

**Duel Rider suit:**  
**-design: Black leather jacket with a silver line across the chest and a white t-shirt underneath. Black leather pants with silver line going down the sides. Black leather work shoes**  
**-name: none**

**Duel Runner:**  
**-model name: Ephemeral**  
**-model appearance: Slower with a heavy frame. It can still reach some good speeds but it is mostly built to take a lot of attacks and it controls well. It is black and silver, with an ancient rune painted on both sides of it that means "Power".**

**Fun Fact (optional): He is scared of rats (or any rodent).**

**12.**

**Name: Kenji Haguru**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Cool, Calm, strategic, mischievous and funloving, also known to be slightly flirty.**

**Appearance: lightly tanned skin, green eyes, black spiky hair , black hoodie, dark blue jeans, black and grey sneakers.**

**OC Deck or Deck that you like: Neo Black Knight Swordsman**

**background: Kenji was one of the people who dissappeared in the abandoned dorm back in the duel academy and he corrupted by the darkness in the shadow realm when nightshroud's and jadens final battle ended Kenji got out of there after he graduated he headed to new domino city to become a pro duelist**

**13.**

**Name: Shuota Shinigami**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: He is twisted but when others are around he'll act like a nice friendly person. He uses phrases that would suggest that he is an actor such as. He also like making poetry about the next person he will steal the soul of. Usually taking time to convince them that he is their friend so he can watch them see the full fear of having a friend turn on them. He is also Bi sexual, calling women his roses or rose while men he calls hero's.**

**Looks: Purple eyes, black hair. He wears a white dress shirt with a black tie, and a victorean styled dress shirt. He is thin and and very tall. Very strong to, abnormally strong and fast. Also he has a smile that looks like the chesire cat's. He has a tan skin skin that sometimes becomes white, usually when using his powers. He has a wierd circlulare. He tends to speak in peotry and or in riddles**

**Background: His mother was the only one kind to him, his father was an occultists and performed many dark rituals, one day his father decieded to use Shouta as his vassel for the demon he was going to summon. His mother found out and confronted his father about it. Shuota's father killed her. Upon the demon entering the body of Shuota, Shuota made a deal with the demon. Kill his father and all members of the Occultist group he was in and the demon could have his soul. The demon aggreed killing his father and became a part of Shuota. Together they hunt souls of all the people related to the origional 13 members of the Occtists group, killing anyone who get's in his way. Weather they are the dark liberators or the Liberators.**

**Likes; Making people uncomfertable**

**Dislike: Things being uneven, unsemtrical.**

**Duel Runner Suit-**

**Completely black with a few exceptions near the arms and legs were a purple line spirals around them**

**Duel Hellmet Similar to Yusei's only purple**

**He hits on anything with a pulse pretty much**

**His duel runner looks like a roman chariot only black and purple with a flaming skull in the center. He is also carries a purple rose with him at all times.**

**Deck: Demons**

* * *

**MTL: Next episode will probably coming out in a couple of days because I had to update stuff, college classes, my brother using the laptop so I see ya with the next episode**


	27. news 1

**I'm so sorry lately, I've been busy building a wikia page for BTL season 1 and with other stories as well as college classes so until everything settle on my end of stuff I've been working on I can at least finish the next episode which is at half way of finishing it and ready to be posted.**

**People who have sent me their OCs, please help me build more info about your OCs on the wikia page since I can't do all the pages at onc****e so please help out I would really appreciated.**

**Me and my brother are also working our wikia character pages too since he has to help out when he created his OC too.**

**I have also created a deviantart page under the name as MTL001 which I created one yesterday due to my previous account's password was missing.**

**Break the Limits wikia is underconstruction too not much info has posted yet.**

**So right now the BTL season 1 is on haitus for the time being, I'm so sorry for it to happen please forgive me about this sudden notice**

** wiki/Break_the_Limits_Wiki**


	28. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	29. Aqua Circus 002: things go out of hand

**Recap:**

" Let's move out everyone! "

The entire team of Six Samurais, left their base of operation so that they can tried to take out Kazin's team and get free lunch.

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own 5D's**

**I don't own the characters, and OCs except for my own OCs**

* * *

**Tired of waiting by 2PM - opening**

**gidarida jichin da you know?**

**gidaridaga jichinda... mm**

**you know non non ne mam ani oo~ (you know, you know)**

**gidaridaga to jichinda... mm**

**nonun ajigdo nar gioghani oh no, no~**

**haruga jinado nan norur mod ijo**

**handari jinado nan norur mod nwajwoa**

**jigdo nor wonhan ne mamur ani oh no, no~**

**norur gidarida jichyo michigo**

**to haru haru meir gathi irnyoni gadgooh**

**~ nan (na na na~) gidaridaga nor gidaridaga**

**gumbang irado niga dashi orgodman gadgo**

**dwidorasomyon dashi norur borgodman gatha**

**oh~ nan (na na na na~) jichyo michigo nan jichyo michigo yeah**

**niga orka bwa to chamnunda (oh yeah, yeah~)**

**norur ajigdo nan gidarinda oh yeah~**

**handari jinado nan norur mod ijo**

**irnyoni jinado nan norur mod nwajwo**

**ajigdo nor wonhan ne mamur ani oh no, no~**

**norur gidarida jichyo michigo (oh~ no~)**

**to haru haru meir gathi irnyoni gadgo (no, no~)**

**oh~ nan (na na na~) gidaridaga nor gidaridaga yeah**

**gumbang irado niga dashi orgodman gadgo (ooh, ooh~)**

**dwidorasomyon dashi norur borgodman gatha**

**oh~ nan (na na na na~) jichyo michigo nan jichyo michigo yeah~**

**oh yeah~**

**we irohge nan jaku himdunde**

**moridsogi bogjabhe jugethne (yeah, yeah, yeah~)**

**gidarigo gidaridon nainde**

**ajigdo soshigi obnunde (oh~)**

**no teme urdon nega aninde**

**na teme tonar niga aninde (oo~ yeah, yeah, yeah..)**

**ocheso iron nega himdunde**

**otohge jigum nomu himdunde**

**irnyon irado nan gidarirgoya**

**shib nyonirado nan gidarirgoya**

**oh~ nan nan nan nan~ nan nan nan nan~**

**gidaridaga (oh!) nan jichyodo joha (oh~ yeah)**

**norur gidarida jichyo michigo (jichyo michigo~)**

**to haru haru meir gathi irnyoni gadgo (irnyoni gadgo)**

**oh~ nan (na na na~) gidaridaga nor gidaridaga yeah**

**(gidaridaga..)**

**gumbang irado niga dashi orgodman gadgo (ooh ooh~)**

**dwidorasomyon dashi norur borgodman gatha**

**oh~ nan (ooh~) (na na na na~) (yeah, yeah~)**

**jichyo michigo nan jichyo michigo yeah~**

* * *

**Aqua Circus 002: things go out of hand**

* * *

I was relaxing with my fruit smoothie in my hands so I can get a nice tan. The rest of the girls were probably going on rides or even getting something to drink until I heard someone talking. I raised up my head only to see Jack looking at me with a smirk on his face. he was wearing violet board shorts with a crown emblem on the left side of his shorts and his signer mark on his arm.

" Seta, fancy meeting you here."

" Jack, what do you want now? " I asked him but before he responded, he lift me up his arms. I never felt something before with my cheeks blushing until I heard another person voice called out.

" Jack get your hands off of her." It sounded like Yusei's voice calling his name out.

" Ah Yusei, what are you doing here."

" That's not the point. I want your hands off from her okay. I don't want to treat her like a trophy like you do Jack so back off from her." Yusei sounded angry then he took me out Jack's arms and put me down so I can walk. Yusei was wearing black board shorts with a red tribal design and his signer mark showing on his arm. He was getting ready to attack Jack.

" Will you two stop fighting, seriously what's going, no wait don't answer that I'm leaving." Right before I was about to leave, Jack and Yusei grabbed my arms and started to dragging me away from the scene.

* * *

Kazin was on the look out because of Takeshi's team got rid of his most strongest members on his team and some of them left because they don't want to pay for lunch.

**Flash back**

_" Okay guys here's how the teams going to set up, Captains will ask which team member they want then in about 2 hours the water duel can begin." Kotetsu was describing how the team rules are going to be played out._

_" Alright everyone, those who want to side with Takeshi's team, step back."_

_Red, Michael, Atem, and Ryu stepped back, leaving the rest stuck with Kazin. Shuota didn't want to participate in this silly little game at, all he wanted to do was to relax but Kazin spoke up which may have an impact on this water duel._

_" Those of you who didn't want to participate, will have to dress up as a chicken and will dance the gangnam style or go skinny dipping in the pool at night time no questions ask."_

_Kazin knew if that if he made this wager then the rest of the guys will have to participate or else this will happen._

**End of Flash back**

" Looks I'm left, hah they knew this will happen if they take out the my most strongest people on my team then they can win." He was walking until he met the girl that he blushed about ever since he met her at the cafe. Faye got lost from Esmeralda because of Philip playing tricks on her and she had to follow him.

" Kazin what are you doing here? " Faye asked him because she was worried about him.

" O-O-Oh h-h-hey F-Faye, I'm just on the look out from someone so just for now stick by me okay." He blushed madly and held her hand until he heard Ryu's voice.

" Hah Kazin, looks I got you now and that lunch is good as Six Samurai winning." Ryu about to shoot with his water gun.

" Shoot Faye, hold on to me." Kazin dropped the water gun and grabbed Faye. They both jumped in the pool with Kazin holding her tightly in his arms which he didn't know he was locking lips with her.

" Crap I almost had him, well time to find the others." He left the pool in hopes of telling Takeshi that he almost had Kazin and the water duel would be over. Kazin and Faye surfaced leaving them blushing because Kazin kissing her.

" I'm sorry Faye, if I had done anything to make you upset."

" No Kazin, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that being with you just made me happy. " She blushed madly when he asked her that question.

" Hey I was wondering since we accidentally kissed, don't you want to go to the my hotel room and just stay there until things settle down because all I want to be with is you for the moment." Kazin blushed really madly because he might just asked her out on date with him.

" S-S-S-Sure, w-w-w-why n-n-not." Which was she can answered while blushing and stuttering. He took it as a yes, he lifted her up in his arms bridal style and walking towards his hotel room.

* * *

Philip was running away from Esmeralda while laughing and holding his water gun in his hands because he squirted water from his gun towards her breasts in hopes of seeing her topless. Esmeralda was pissed off because of his idea of a prank.

" Hey Es, you know you're pretty hot and sexy when you're mad at me." Philip was flirting with her while he was running towards the ride called the Love-Love Slide in hopes of another plan of his getting the girl he desire in his arms and make her his.

" Shut the hell, you prick. I will get you for this prank." She was chasing him until he came to a stop which she didn't know what was he really doing.

" Nee Es do you want to go on this ride with me and I treat you to what ever you want."

Esmeralda was surprised to hear about his offer, she thought it was a joke but the way of his tone sounded like it was serious and not another prank of his. "Fine Philip but under one condition you've to pay for whatever I want."

Philip's face lit up because she accepted to go on the Love-Love Slide with him. It was his lucky break until Jack and Yusei appeared pulling a distressful Seta and knocking both Esmeralda and Philip into the ride. "_Thanks you guys for making this happened._" Philip thought while Esmeralda was in his arms screaming because they were both knocked into the ride, she was in Philip's arm with her eyes closed.

* * *

Jinta was swimming in the pool because she thought it was fun even though she and the other girls got lost and separated from each other. After she got out of the pool, she was on her way to the Ice cream parlor. She saw the boy who made her happy for the first time she has known in her life which is Claude Anderson.

She went behind his back and hugged him. " Heya Claude, what cha doing? "

Claude blushed because of his crush towards the blond. " Hey Jinta, what are you doing here." He asked her with a smile.

"Me and the other girls got lost because of the guys but now that I think about it at least it's with you I get to hang out with you."

Claude was surprised that his crush actually want to hang out with.

* * *

After a long time of pranks and people are having fun, it was time to go home. Everyone went to their separate paths except for three people well one of them was getting annoyed at the two people for this stunt.

"You two are the worst, how dare you show up and wreck my vacation." The first person was annoyed.

"I'm sorry Seta; we didn't mean too, I swear we're sorry." The second person was apologizing to Seta.

"No! you're not sorry." Seta stormed off leaving the guys by themselves trying to go after her.

* * *

Cast list

candidjessica/ Seta Kaiba

Ted Lewis / Jack Atlas

Greg Abbey / Yusei Fudo

kyle herbert / Kotetsu Wairudo

David Gallagher / Kazin Nanakaze Hogan

Keith Silverstein / Ryu Samsara

Grant George / Phillip Starling

CL / Faye Starling

Park Bom / Esmeralda

Cindy Robinson / Jinta Ushio

**Todd Haperkorn / Claude Anderson**

* * *

**Gotta Talk to You by SEUNGRI - ending song**

Na oneul geudaeege halmari neomuna manhayo  
Budi nae yaegil deureojul su innayo geudae hoksi innayo  
Naega deureogal su inneun got innayo  
Ojik geudaewa na dan duriseoman  
Duriseoman duriseoman naega neohanteman hago sipeun mal  
Mal geu mal uri jigeum nanwobwayo

Na jigeum halmal isseoyo  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin  
Na jigeum halmal isseoyo  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin  
Na jigeum halmal isseoyo

Jeo paran haneulboda pureun nundongjareul bwayo  
Budi naege angyeojul su innayo  
Geudae hoksi anayo igeon geu nugudo moreujyo  
Anayo ojik geudaewa na dan duriseoman  
Duriseoman duriseoman naega neohanteman hago sipeun mal  
Mal geu mal uri jigeum nanwobwayo

Na jigeum halmal isseoyo  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin  
Na jigeum halmal isseoyo  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin  
Na jigeum halmal isseoyo

Isseoyo isseoyo na halmari  
Isseoyo isseoyo nae maeumi

Geunyeoreul eotda nae mameul junda  
Nunmuri nalkka neoege  
Nae mameul junda geunyeoreul eotda  
Nae pume anda

Na oneul geudaeege  
Halmari neomuna manhayo  
Budi nae yaegil deureoyo  
Na jigeum halmal isseoyo

Na jigeum halmal isseoyo  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin  
Na jigeum halmal isseoyo  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin im  
Hustlin hustlin  
Na jigeum halmal isseoyo

Isseoyo isseoyo na halmari  
Isseoyo isseoyo nae maeumi

* * *

**MTL: Ohayo minna, sorry for the long wait, I was very busy with college stuff hold on don't get mad at for being on hiatus most of the time.**

**So let me explain some things before I start on the next chapter. I'm going to do a couple of BTL spin-offs so I been thinking about it a couple of weeks ago **

**So my question is do you want to see some Synchros/Xyzs in the Yu-Gi-OH! Universe in the spin off, PM me if you like the idea, unfortunate it will take me a couple of weeks of planning the spin-offs due to the other stories I'll be working with a couple of Fanfic authors. **

**This doesn't mean BTL season 1 will be stopped it just means I want to generate some more ideas to progress the story around. Before I jumped the gun on writing more chapters. This is just the beginning of the new arc of BTL season 1 and some new ideas I'm thinking about before typing those chapters up and saving them on to my flashdrive.**

**Next Episode isn't an episode part, I'll explain some things that aren't in this chapter so please ask me some questions if you feel like it and I'll answer to the best of my abilities. **

**Read and Review.**


End file.
